


Bones of Metal

by hangmans_joke



Series: What Makes You (Us) [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier!Whump, M/M, Multi, Torture, Whump, author loves Yennefer, basically Jaskier has a podcast and gets into trouble (a lot), top!Jaskier
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangmans_joke/pseuds/hangmans_joke
Summary: Лютик ведет подкаст, Геральт ведет себя как обычно, монстры случаются.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: What Makes You (Us) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654261
Comments: 18
Kudos: 160





	1. Mightier Than A Sword

**Author's Note:**

> Просто модерн аушка, потому что у меня сложные отношения со средневековьем.  
> Иногда заимствую что-то из книжного канона/игрового.  
> ———————  
> Да, эта работа выложена и на фикбуке (моем), в том числе, под тем же названием.
> 
> Арты к фику, спасибо авторам!
> 
> Арт от [@tommiethedreamer](https://www.instagram.com/p/B7y5SYrD6KY/).  
> Арт от [@_laurence_hill_](https://www.instagram.com/p/B73c02dJ535/).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PG-13

Лютик улыбнулся, глядя в камеру, и повернул голову, помахав своему гостю.

Гость же, не мигая, смотрел на него.

— Ни за что не поверите, кого мне удалось уговорить дать небольшое интервью! — тем же веселым голосом продолжил Лютик. После чего опустил голову и закрыл лицо ладонями. — Геральт. О чем мы только что договорились?

Ведьмак не ответил. Когда Лютик посмотрел на него сквозь пальцы, тот пожал плечами.

— Ох, боги, как же с тобой тяжело, — Лютик встал, обошел камеру на штативе и, чуть повернув ее, вернулся обратно на стул. — Давай попробуем еще раз? Можешь немного улыбнуться?  
— Нет.  
— А сказать «привет»?  
— Я обещал ответить на три вопроса о стрыге, Лютик. Все.

Лютик со стоном закатил глаза. Геральт, как обычно, вел себя невыносимо. Идею подкаста о своей работе он вообще не одобрял, всячески мешал Лютику вести и так довольно редкую съемку (хотя, после того, как Лютика едва не утащили под воду, когда он снимал сюжет про озеро, он не был уверен, что хотел находиться в гуще событий), и категорически отказывался давать интервью. Лютик до сих пор не особо понимал, почему Геральт его не послал нахер. Может быть потому, что Лютик честно отдавал тридцать пять процентов донатов. И, собственно, потому что Лютик был отличным человеком. И благодаря ему у ведьмака вообще была работа: люди со всего Континента просили помощи в борьбе с монстрами. Не то чтобы у него ее не было до Лютика, но ее стало куда больше! И ее охотнее оплачивали! Геральт должен был быть благодарным.

— Что ж, вот и мой сюрприз! — Лютик повернулся к Геральту и развел руками. — Сегодня у нас давно обещанное интервью со знаменитым Белым Волком! Итак, Геральт, расскажи моим любопытным слушателям о принцессе. Известно ли тебе, кто наложил на нее проклятие?  
— Эта информация засекречена.

Лютик стиснул зубы. Ведьмак же почти улыбался, по крайней мере, Лютику было знакомо это выражение лица. Насмешливое.

— Тебя наняли убить стрыгу, а не спасти. Что же заставило тебя поступить не по контракту? — продолжил Лютик, старательно держа лицо. Потому что он очень хотел, чтобы этот выпуск вышел и очень хотел в этом месяце кушать.  
— Любое существо заслуживает лучшей участи, — выдал Геральт, почти не разжимая губ.  
— Можем ли мы согласиться с ведьмаком? — Лютик посмотрел на камеру. — Является ли жизнь — лучшей участью? Впрочем, это тема для размышлений, риторический вопрос, — он пожал плечами, а потом показал в сторону — туда он потом на видео вставит фотографии. Одну, смазанную, темную, на которой изображено обезображенное страшное существо и вторую, с миловидной молодой девчушкой, затравленно глядящей в камеру папарацци. — И последний вопрос. Геральт, — Лютик вновь посмотрел на него. — Как именно можно спастись от стрыги, никто не знает, как же тебе удалось выжить.

Геральт помедлил. Лютик чуть прищурился, разглядывая его — скажет правду или задвинет очередную философскую мысль?

— Нужно провести ночь у ее лежбища, — наконец, ответил Геральт и посмотрел в камеру. — Около своего саркофага стрыга особенно сильна.

Лютик сглотнул. Он прекрасно помнил, как выглядели трупы после нападения монстра. И с трудом представлял себе, как вообще Геральту удалось выжить. Тот тогда пропал почти на месяц со всех радаров, и Лютик был почти что уверен, что Белый Волк пал в неравном бою с чудовищем. Но от встречи с оным у ведьмака остался, кажется, только новый шрам.

— Спасибо, что ответил на вопросы! — Лютик отмер, подумав, сколько времени потратит на обработку нового видео, и вздохнул. — Поблагодарим Геральта за короткий ликбез донатами! Подписывайтесь на мой патреон, где можно получить доступ к самым свежим новостям из мира монстров, фотографиям, дополнительным материалам и моим песням! Спасибо, что смотрите. Всем пока!

Лютик подмигнул камере, после чего со стоном встал, выключил запись и потер лицо.

— Это правда?  
— Что? — откликнулся Геральт. Он с интересом разглядывал стену напротив: на ней за время его отсутствия прибавилось рисунков, которые Лютику присылали фанаты.  
— Про стрыгу.  
— Да.

Лютик вздохнул, почесал в затылке и, открутив камеру от штатива, убрал ее на стол и предложил:

— Хочешь выпить? Мне прислали прикольное крафтовое пиво.  
— Мм, — ведьмак кивнул.

Пива прислали коробку: каждая бутылка была разной, на всех были изображены магические существа. Лютик выбрал две, с мантикорой и троллем, взял со стола открывашку и, протянув Геральту одну бутылку, открыл свою. Он не успел отдать открывашку Геральту — тот выбил из его рук бутылку, и та со звоном покатилась по полу, содержимое из нее с противным шипением разлилось по плитке, разъедая рисунок. Лютик сглотнул, отскакивая.

— Ч-что за херня? — слабым голосом пробормотал он, разглядывая пенящуюся жидкость на полу.  
— Кто тебе прислал это? — Геральт отобрал у него вторую бутылку и вскрыл — ох, блядь — рукой, осторожно понюхал и отставил ее на стол. — Или ты решил меня отравить?

Лютик отпрянул, когда жидкость доползла до его ноги, и посмотрел на ведьмака.

— Кто? Я не знаю! Курьер просто принес! Было написано, что это подарок! Я не знаю! Это яд? Это зелье? — кажется, он начал задыхаться, к горлу подкатила паника, голова закружилась.  
— Стой, — Геральт встал, протянув к нему руку, и Лютик отшатнулся еще дальше, споткнулся об оставленный шнур, нелепо взмахнул руками и рухнул назад.  
— Меня хотели отравить, — прошептал Лютик, разглядывая потолок. Затылок и поясница ныли от соприкосновения с полом, и подниматься не хотелось. Кто мог хотеть ему зла? Он вообще никому ничего плохого за всю жизнь не сделал! Это из-за последнего твита? Или из-за подкаста? Кто-то знал, что он мог предложить пиво Геральту? Может быть, отравленный напиток предполагался именно для ведьмака? Но кто тогда знал, что Геральт сегодня к нему заглянет? Даже Геральт этого не знал — появлялся, когда ему вздумывалось, словно у Лютика тут постоялый двор был лично для него.

Над ним возникло лицо Геральта. Ведьмак протянул ему руку, и Лютик неохотно за нее схватился, подняли его рывком, так, что заныло плечо.

— Не вздумай пить и есть что-либо из присланного фанатами, — медленно, почти по слогам произнес Геральт. — Ты и так привлек слишком много внимания ко мне и к себе, неужели ты думаешь, что у меня нет врагов?  
— А. Оо, — Лютик закивал. Что ж, это было логично — вряд ли он мог задолбать кого-либо своим пением или выпусками… куда логичнее было, что все это действительно было из-за Геральта. — Ага. Окей, Геральт, как скажешь…

Геральт посмотрел на него странно. Если бы Лютик не был занят переживаниями о том, что он только что чуть не выпил жидкость, которая расплавила гребаную плитку на полу, он бы обратил на этот взгляд куда больше внимания. Но момент был упущен; Геральт вздохнул, отстранившись, и отошел — рыться в своей сумке.

Лютик вытащил из подсобки метлу, осторожно собрал осколки бутылки с ее помощью в пакет, швырнул на испорченную плитку тряпку и вытер все. Тряпка отправилась к осколкам, пакет — в еще два пакета, и все это вместе с ящиком с оставшимися бутылками — на помойку. Когда Лютик вернулся, Геральт уже заперся в той комнате, которую считал своей. Лютик в который раз подумал, когда он вообще успел привыкнуть к тому, что Геральт появлялся в его жизни так же неожиданно, как и исчезал, но при этом у него всегда было _свое_ место в его, лютиковой, квартире. Потому что Лютик ему разрешил. И Лютика все устраивало. И углубляться в размышления по этому поводу Лютик если и собирался, то не сейчас.

Он какое-то время помаялся, но потом все же немного успокоился и сел за обработку видео для послезавтрашнего выпуска: материала за две недели скопилось предостаточно, и финальный аккорд в виде коротенького интервью с ведьмаком должен был произвести эффект на подписчиков. Еще нужно было разобраться с расценками и обновить прайслист: внести в таблицу существ, с которыми Геральт уже расправлялся, необходимые составляющие для зельев и эликсиров, и выложить обновление на сайте. И ответить на кучу писем.

Через пару часов, когда Лютик понял, что начал засыпать за мониторами, он потянулся, глянул на часы и осторожно прокрался к закрытой двери, прислушиваясь.

— Ты можешь зайти, — раздался глухой голос Геральта через пару секунд. Лютик подпрыгнул, выругался на себя мысленно и повернул ручку двери. Та легко поддалась, и он открыл дверь. Геральт лежал на кровати, оперевшись на подушки, читал какую-то книгу, которая выглядела словно в любой момент могла рассыпаться. 

Переступить порог Лютик не решился. Геральт выглядел таким умиротворенным — он, кажется, успел сходить в душ и переоделся, и выглядел домашним и совсем неопасным. Это, разумеется, было обманчивым ощущением: Лютик прекрасно знал, что Геральт его вот прямо сейчас мог прикончить пятью разными способами. И проверять не хотелось.

Геральт посмотрел на него поверх книги.

— Завтра встаем рано, — сказал он после небольшой паузы. — На окраине города заметили падальщиков.

Лютик едва не задохнулся от восторга, изо всех сил постаравшись это скрыть:

— Спасибо! Ты не пожалеешь, что возьмешь меня с собой. Следующий выпуск будет охренительным, — Лютик уже мысленно видел увеличивающееся число подписчиков и денег на счету и расплылся в довольной улыбке. — Я тебе посвящу новую песню!  
— Избавь меня от прослушивания оной, — буркнул Геральт, уткнувшись обратно в книгу.

Лютик захлопнул дверь, сжал кулак, довольно ухмыльнувшись. Нужно было собрать сумку на завтра.


	2. Shine On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PG-13, галлюцинации, hurt/comfort, Йеннифер, элементы гета (Лютик/ОЖП)

Лютик сквозь дрему услышал завозившийся в замке ключ и заставил себя проснуться. Он нехотя сел, отбрасывая одеяло и наткнулся рукой на чужое теплое плечо. Лира — так кажется, ее звали — насмешливо улыбалась.

— Твой парень вернулся? — спросила она.  
— Он мне не парень, — проворчал Лютик, нашарив на полу стащенные в порыве страсти трусы и лениво их натягивая. Лира погладила его по затылку и потянулась поцеловать.  
— А хотелось бы? — спросила она, приподняв брови.

Лютик чуть запрокинул голову, глядя на нее.

— А волколак его знает, — пробормотал он, надеясь, что не покраснел, и продолжил одеваться. Лира со вздохом встала и принялась делать то же самое.  
— Я надеялась выспаться, — с упреком сказала она.  
— Прости, — Лютик виновато поморщился. — Я тоже. Геральт не всегда понимает концепцию времени. Не уверен, кстати, что у него есть часы, — вдруг задумался он.

Лира подхватила с пола свою сумку, не заметив, что из нее выпало несколько листков. Лютик поднял их, зависая на рисунке. Какая-то печать… он уже где-то видел ее. Или ему показалось?

— Лютик! — крикнула Лира из прихожей. — Ты обещал помочь с моим проектом.  
— Ага, — согласился Лютик, спрятав листки под книгу на прикроватной тумбе, задвинув подальше угрызения совести - если что, пришлет ей потом смс и будет повод увидеться, и вышел к Лире. — Я скину на файлообменник.  
— Спасибо, — Лира, не отрываясь, пялилась на стоявшего у двери Геральта. Геральт перевел взгляд с нее на Лютика и вопросительно вздернул бровь. На виске и щеке ведьмака красовались порезы, все еще сочившиеся кровью, он явно опирался больше на левую ногу и прижимал ладонь к боку. Из-за того, что поменять лампу в прихожей никто из них так до сих пор не удосужился, да и одежда на Геральте была темной, понять, сильно ли тот был ранен, Лютик не мог.

Геральт сделал шаг в сторону, Лира, все еще на него глядя, потянулась к ручке двери и, больше ничего не сказав, ушла.

— Ты как? — неуверенно спросил Лютик, с тревогой разглядывая Геральта. Тот тяжело выдохнул, выпустил, наконец, из руки сумку, которая с подозрительно влажным звуком шлепнулась на пол, снял с плеча меч, стащил, скривившись, с себя испорченную куртку, и с некоторым трудом избавился от тяжелых ботинок.  
— Кто она?  
— Мы вместе учились, — Лютик тут же подставил плечо, когда Геральт пошатнулся, и в ужасе глянул на его бок. — Это что? Это от кого? Геральт, блядь, ты вообще-то истекаешь кровью!  
— Я знаю. Помоги добраться до ванной, — Геральт тяжело на него оперся и не дал наклониться, чтобы рассмотреть рану.  
— Пиздец, почему ты сразу не сказал. Давай я отвезу тебя в больницу?  
— На чем? На своем велосипеде?  
— На твоей машине, идиот! — огрызнулся Лютик.  
\- Ты даже в случае моей смерти не сядешь за руль Плотвы, - зарычал Геральт. Лютик только глаза закатил, усадил его на бортик ванны и вытащил аптечку, существенно пополнившуюся с тех пор, как Лютик познакомился с ведьмаком, самым разнообразным перевязочным материалом, а еще склянками с зельями.

Геральт стащил с себя одежду и теперь разглядывал свой бок, где кожу рассекали две огромные царапины, с неровными краями, с потемневшими вокруг венами. Лютик выронил огромный пластырь.

— Это нужно лечить в больнице, — прошипел он. Царапины выглядели жутковато даже для ведьмака: стекавшая кровь не останавливалась, Геральт тяжело дышал, а еще, кажется, побледнел.  
— Нет, — упрямо прорычал он и мотнул головой на аптечку, выговорив сквозь зубы: — Возьми высокую узкую колбу, в ней…

Лютик вытянул колбу и чуть не уронил всю коробку, когда Геральт завалился вперед, закрыв глаза.

— Геральт! О боги, ты что, собрался сдохнуть? — запричитал он, пытаясь его поднять и усадить обратно, но не смог, кое-как устроил его на полу, подложил под голову полотенце и в панике достал телефон. — Как я объясню это полиции, а? Ну вы знаете, мой лучший друг ведьмак подрался с какой-то очередной херней и решил вместо квалифицированной помощи лекарей просто прийти домой, — Лютик уже почти нажал на вызов, набрав 911, но потом стер цифры, нашел в записной книге «Йеннифер» и, выдохнув, позвонил ей.

Чародейка не сразу ответила, и Лютик был уже готов вернуться к изначальному плану, когда та все же соизволила снять трубку:

— Я сейчас предельно занята, будь, пожалуйста, краток.  
— Геральт собрался сдохнуть! — выпалил Лютик вместо приветствия.

Спустя несколько секунд, Йеннифер осторожно поинтересовалась:

— Это эвфемизм?  
— Он истекает кровью, лежа в моей ванной. Я понятия не имею, с кем он сражался, но он пришел, а потом упал…  
— Самый крепкий алкоголь, который у тебя есть? — перебила его Йеннифер.  
— В… водка? — неуверенно предположил Лютик. Он давно не заглядывал в минибар, перебиваясь купленным пивом и сидром.  
— Пошевеливайся, Лютик, — Йеннифер произнесла какую-то фразу на Старшей Речи, из которой Лютик разобрал два слова, а потом принялась невнятно говорить что-то кому-то мимо динамика. Лютик, поскользнувшись на крови Геральта, врезался лбом в косяк двери, зашипел и дошел до кухни. В минибаре действительно нашлась водка.  
— Йен? Йен, я нашел водку, полынную водку. Тут не очень много, четверть бутылки…  
— Тебе нужна водка, эфир и купорос, — торопливо проговорила Йеннифер. — Пропорции я тебе сейчас пришлю. Это отличное противоядие, вряд ли понадобится что-то еще. И держи меня в курсе.  
— Спа-спасибо, — Лютик кинул телефон на стол, торопливо вылил прозрачную жидкость в стакан, вернулся в ванную, нашел среди колб нужные и приготовил эликсир.

Теперь только оставалось как-то напоить им Геральта. Тот совсем хреново выглядел, по мнению Лютика: часто и поверхностно дышал, посерел, кожа вокруг ран потемнела, а кровь приобрела еще более темный оттенок. Он опустился на колени рядом с его головой, приподнял ее и приложил стакан к его губам, стараясь, чтобы не пролилось ни капли. Влив немного, он осторожно погладил его по горлу, чувствуя, что кадык под его пальцами дернулся: Геральт сглотнул. Бережно и неторопливо влив в ведьмака остатки зелья, Лютик позволил себе с облегчением выдохнуть. Геральт же издал недовольный звук, но не очнулся.

Лютик закусил губу, отставив стакан и, подтянув к себе коробку, подвинулся и принялся обрабатывать царапины с помощью обычных человеческих медицинских средств: антисептического раствора и салфеток. Швов, вроде бы, такие повреждения не требовали, но он все равно сфотографировал их и отправил Йен. Та не ответила, из чего Лютик сделал вывод, что попробовать себя в хирургии ему не суждено. Не то что бы он хотел.

Его трясло. Он потер лоб, на котором наливался синяк, посмотрел на Геральта, а потом метнулся на кухню, где вылил в себя бутылку холодного сидра, вспомнил, что не ел с утра и взял из морозильной камеры упаковку с брюссельской капустой, приложил ее ко лбу и медленно побрел обратно в ванную, где наткнулся на горящий золотом взгляд.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — Лютик кинулся к Геральту и захрипел, когда тот выставил вперед руку, схватив его за горло. — Гер-ральт, бл-л…  
— Где я? — прорычал ведьмак, глаза у него были совсем шальные, и Лютик как-то сразу понял, что Геральт не придуривался. Правда, ответить Лютик не смог — рука сжалась еще сильнее, и он забарахтался, бессмысленно колотя по ней слабеющими кулаками. Он уже попрощался с жизнью, решив, что хорошей идеей будет проклясть напоследок Йеннифер — явно же она чего-то не договорила про зелье, когда Геральт его все же отпустил. 

Лютик отполз к другой стене, пытаясь отдышаться.

— Ты у меня дома, — пробормотал Лютик, когда Геральт больше ничего не сказал, только, словно в каком-то оцепенении, сидел, разглядывая все вокруг. — Я дал тебе эликсир.  
— Какой?  
— Йеннифер сказала…  
— Чародейка была здесь? — в глаза Геральта вернулась какая-то осмысленность.  
— Я ей позвонил.  
— Зачем?

Лютику захотелось еще раз удариться об косяк, только чтобы на этот раз точно вырубиться самому.

— Первое, — медленно и по слогам произнес Лютик: — Ты приперся ко мне домой, истекая кровью, а потом отрубился, чуть меня не придавив. И все. И не хотел в больницу ехать. К лекарям. Потому что, видимо, решил, что будет круто, если меня арестуют за твое убийство. Поэтому, второе, чтобы спасти тебя, я позвонил Йен и спросил, что делать.  
— Хм.

Лютик почувствовал, как проклятая вишневая настойка подкатила к саднящему горлу. Он с усилием сглотнул, потирая кожу. Он себе отлично представлял, как классно будет выглядеть завтра с отпечатком клешни ведьмака на своей шее.

— Противоядие, — Геральт скосил глаза, разглядывая пустые колбы, — на чем ты его готовил?  
— Полынная водка, эфир, купорос, — старательно перечислил Лютик.  
— Полынная.  
— Полынная, — согласился Лютик.

А потом до него дошло. В последний раз, когда они заказывали ингредиенты для зелий, Геральт ему объяснял ему воздействия некоторых эликсиров на свой организм. Но, в самом деле, Лютик был просто человеком, не обязан он был разбираться в ведьмачьих снадобьях!

Он виновато пожал плечами:

— Там ничего другого и не было.  
— Мм, — Геральт посмотрел на царапины на боку, которые Лютик только что старательно чистил, потянулся за пластырем и наклеил его поверх. — Я пойду.  
— Куда ты пойдешь? Куда ты собрался? — Лютик от возмущения сорвался на октаву выше, закашлялся, поморщившись и встал. — Никуда ты не пойдешь. Тут будешь спать. Мне все равно. Ты только что чуть не сдох!

Геральт посмотрел на него снизу вверх, а потом медленно опустился на пол, устроившись головой на свернутом полотенце и сложив ладони на груди. Лютик открыл было рот, чтобы выдать что-нибудь еще возмущенное, но не нашел, что сказать. В голове все еще звенело, с каждой секундой все громче, он со злости хлопнул ладонью по стене и ушел в свою комнату. Судя по всему, Геральту больше не грозила опасность. Лютик взял из шкафа одеяло, принес его в ванную, положил рядом с Геральтом, не решившись приблизиться, и отправился спать сам, надеясь, что ведьмаку в ночи ничего больше не привидится.


	3. Heaven Is a Place On Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NC-17, топ!Лютик, минет, анальный секс

— Можно? — уточнил Лютик. Ладонь с груди Геральта он не убрал, вжал чуть сильнее, глядя чуть исподлобья, почти не сомневаясь — ему разрешат.

Геральт после паузы кивнул. И ощутимо расслабился, даже голову чуть откинул назад, опираясь о спинку дивана, глядя на него из-под длинных, как у девчонки, ресниц. Нахрена ведьмаку были нужны такие ресницы, Лютик не понимал — кикимор, что ли, охмурять?

— Спасибо, — шепнул он Геральту в губы, подавшись вперед, нетерпеливо толкнулся языком в его рот, обхватив лицо ладонями, жмурясь от удовольствия. Какой смысл отрицать? Его тянуло к Геральту с того самого момента, как он его увидел — окровавленного, обмотанного внутренностями монстра из канализации, с перекошенным от злости лицом. Лютик улыбнулся в поцелуй, мокро лизнул чужие губы, а потом и щеку и вжался лбом в лоб Геральта. Лютика немного трясло, самую малость, словно он попал в парк аттракционов и не мог решить, к какому броситься сначала. Он прикрыл глаза, старательно вдыхая и выдыхая, пока не почувствовал как Геральт поднял руку и погладил его по затылку. — Все в порядке, — проговорил торопливо Лютик, отстраняясь и разглядывая его, чуть наклонив голову набок. Похлопал Геральта по груди и сполз с его коленей вниз, устраиваясь между ними, сжимая его бедра, сдавшись своему желанию. Он почти сразу же уткнулся лицом Геральту в живот, чувствуя мерное тепло тела. В голову лезли непрошеные воспоминания недельной давности о бесчувственном и окровавленном ведьмаке на полу ванной.

Лютик задрал повыше его кофту, старательно не истекая слюной, усилием воли заставил пальцы не дрожать, расстегивая ведьмаку ширинку. Тот не был возбужден — но Лютика это никоим образом не остановило, согласие он получил. Он осторожно обхватил член ладонью, провел вниз, опуская голову, не отрывая взгляда от глаз Геральта, которые горели опасным и нечеловеческим огнем.

Лютик любил секс. Он любил и считал, что умел доставлять удовольствие, неважно, кому. Любовников и любовниц он перестал считать уже давно. Но _такой_ первый раз с Геральтом должен был быть немного _другим_ , особенным. Потому что Лютик никогда не встречал никого в своей жизни, кто был бы похож на ведьмака. Он негромко постанывал, чувствуя, как член в его ладони твердел, наливаясь кровью, как почувствовал солоноватый привкус предъэякулята, как бедро Геральта напряглось под его ладонью.

Конечно же, они уже трахались — например, на столе на кухне, сломав две тарелки и любимую лютикову чашку, а еще в ванной, что Лютику не особо понравилось, но он вообще никогда не понимал прелести секса в воде. У стены в филармонии после концерта. В лесу, после охоты на упыря.

И, конечно, Лютика повело почти сразу, ему вообще от Геральта сносило мозги. Он плотнее обхватил губами член, скользнув языком под крайнюю плоть, провел пару раз по члену ладонью, обнажая головку, прижимаясь к ней сначала губами, а потом вылизывая, оставляя больше слюны и чуть отстранился, когда воздуха перестало хватать. Горло еще саднило, утром Лютик разглядывал пожелтевшие синяки от пальцев Геральта, и не решился записывать новую песню. Он не был уверен, что вообще смог бы взять его целиком — у него обычно не получалось. Это не значило, что он не попробовал бы.

Лютик, коротко погладив Геральта по животу, подмигнул ему, а потом потянул с него джинсы вниз. Геральт послушно приподнял бедра, давая снять с себя и их, и белье, сам стащил кофту, отбрасывая ее рядом и подался вперед, приподнимаясь на локтях и внимательно разглядывая Лютика.

— Я сделаю тебе хорошо, — заплетающимся языком пробормотал Лютик, сглотнув. Геральт медленно кивнул, провел большим пальцем по его губам и потрепал по щеке. В его исполнении этот жест выглядел настолько нежным, что у Лютика внутри все зашлось. Он замычал, перехватив запястье Геральта и прикусив его палец, встал на колени, несильно толкнул Геральта обратно на диван, нахмурился и подтолкнул, чтобы Геральт опустился ниже.

Геральт сполз, раскинув бедра. Лютик окинул его довольным взглядом, лениво погладив себя через домашние штаны. Чертов проклятый ведьмак, неужели действительно позволит ему? Геральт же пока не передумал, и Лютик подобрался ближе, ведя носом по внутренней стороне чужого бедра, прихватывая кожу то зубами, то губами. А потом вновь обхватил член Геральта ладонью, мокро провел языком от головки вниз, к мошонке, прижался губами широко, погладив нежную кожу языком, чуть втянул в рот, услышал резковатый вдох сквозь зубы откуда-то сверху, и повторил те же действия с другой стороны. Геральт уперся пяткой между его лопаток, подталкивая ближе.

Приподняв мошонку второй ладонью, Лютик лизнул ниже, провел на пробу один раз, другой, то нажимая сильнее, то слабее, толкнулся языком внутрь сжатого ануса, обвел мышцы по кругу и принялся просто вылизывать. Он почти не дышал, не забывал только плотно сжимать ладонью горячий член, неторопливо лаская, чувствуя, как немел язык. Лютику хотелось — так, что все тело сводило. Он с хриплым вдохом приподнялся, вытирая подбородок от слюны и посмотрел на Геральта. Зрачки у того совсем были темные и огромные, заполнили всю золотую радужку, грудь поднималась и опускалась часто, выступивший на лбу пот блестел в неярком свете торшера, а скулы едва заметно покраснели.

— Геральт…  
— Хм? — ведьмак чуть прищурился.  
— У тебя есть… презерватив? — Лютик виновато поморщился. Блядь, надо было купить еще, но когда он в последний раз выбирался в аптеку, он совершенно забыл о том, что у него они кончились.  
— А те, что валялись около приставки?

Лютик покосился в сторону плазмы, потом перевел взгляд на Геральта. Отходить не хотелось, потому что казалось, что если он сейчас хоть на шаг отодвинется, Геральт встанет и уйдет.

— Ищи, — коротко сказал Геральт. Лютик так быстро на ноги не вставал — аж голова закружилась. Он бросился к коробкам с дисками, рванул на себя ящик под плазмой, перебирая их лихорадочно, пока под пальцами не нашелся квадратик из фольги.  
— Есть! — воскликнул Лютик, обернувшись, победно зажав свою находку между пальцев. А потом чуть ее не выронил, уставившись на Геральта. Тот же, не отрываясь, смотрел на него и растягивал себя сам — чуть изогнувшись, так, что Лютик завис сначала, зацепившись взглядом за шрамы на коже, а потом уже, конечно же — за пальцы, на две фаланги исчезнувшие в заднице Геральта.

Это, как минимум, было нечестно. Лютик сам хотел! Он насупился, подходя ближе, принимаясь уже на ходу стягивать с себя штаны и толстовку. Презерватив он зажал в зубах, а когда добрался обратно до Геральта, вставая коленом между его ног на диван, уже остался в одной растянутой футболке с логотипом университета.

Он взялся за запястье Геральта, заставляя убрать руку, погладил подушечкой большого пальца чуть растянутое отверстие, сжавшееся под его прикосновением, издал какой-то совершенно жалобный звук — о чем надо было думать, чтобы не кончить сразу же? — и надорвал упаковку зубами, раскатывая латекс по своему члену.

— Смазки мало, — пробормотал он, немного растерянно глядя на Геральта сверху вниз.  
— Давай, Лютик, — Геральт подтянул его к себе за бок. — Так ли ты хорош, как хвалишься?

Лютик прекрасно осознавал, что его взяли на банальное «а слабо?», но ему было все равно, особенно когда он, все-таки мазнув влажными от слюны пальцы по анусу, толкнулся внутрь членом. Медленно. Геральт чуть оскалился, давая полюбоваться острыми и не совсем человеческими клыками. Лютик подался вперед тазом, вцепившись ему в бедра, почти скуля от удовольствия: Геральт внутри был охеренно горячий и тесный. Вряд ли, конечно, Лютик был первым, ему просто хотелось показать Геральту, что он мог быть для него… кем? Другом? Любовником? Лютик жарко выдохнул ведьмаку в грудь, не решаясь коснуться кожи губами или зубами, тычась лбом как слепой котенок, и стиснул зубы, медленно в нем двигаясь.

Геральт под ним выдохнул со стоном, едва слышным, вплел пальцы ему в волосы, сжимая, подался навстречу, нетерпеливо вжал пятку в поясницу, и Лютик послушно задвигался быстрее. Мысли из головы вышибло, он только старался удержаться на грани оргазма, скользнул ладонью между их тел, прижимая член Геральта к его животу, поглаживая в такт своим рваным и резковатым движениям, и все-таки коротко прикусил ведьмака за ключицу, почувствовав, как тот дернулся, сжимаясь вокруг его члена.

Лютик застонал в голос, совершенно бесстыдно, вбиваясь в Геральта размашистыми движениями, за шумом крови в ушах почти не слыша шлепков плоти о плоть, сжимая ладонь вокруг члена Геральта, жадно целуя, куда дотягивался.

Геральт прижал его к себе, обнимая, больно впиваясь пальцами в бок, и кончил, выплескиваясь в ладонь Лютика и между их телами. Лютик поднял голову, с трудом не сбиваясь с ритма, разглядывая Геральта, стараясь не упустить ни единой детали. Тот хмурился, в беззвучном стоне раскрыв рот. Лютик еще только пару раз качнул бедрами, когда оргазм выбил из его легких воздух, и навалился на Геральта, мелко вздрагивая от удовольствия.

Кажется, Лютик успел задремать, когда Геральт под ним заворочался.

— Сейчас, я… сейчас… — Лютик осторожно отстранился, с тревогой взглядываясь в лицо Геральта. Но тот не морщился, смотрел на него просто, а потом поднял руку и провел ладонью по его шее, чуть прищурившись, разглядывая отметины от своих пальцев. Погладил нежно и невесомо, только подушечками пальцев. Лютик сглотнул.  
— Извини, — Геральт опустил руку и отвел глаза.  
— Все в порядке, — севшим голосом пробормотал Лютик, завязал презерватив узлом, неохотно встал, чувствуя, как дрожат колени, и сходил на кухню за бумажными полотенцами.

Приведя себя кое-как в порядок, по крайней мере, натянув обратно трусы, Лютик сел на диван, приваливаясь плечом к Геральту.

— Я все-таки нашел на одном форуме упоминание о знаках в магическом круге, который на листочках Лиры был, — сказал он. — Кто-то типа что-то слышал.  
— Что за форум? Ведьмачий?  
— Не, — Лютик пожал плечами. — Я рылся в поисках оружия, ну того клинка, который ты снял с мертвого эльфа… и там кто-то делился историей про символы, я сделал фотку с экрана.  
— Будь осторожен, Лютик.

Лютик пожал плечами. Он старался, но неприятности сами его находили.


	4. Pain Train (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Лютик!WHUMP, no comfort, БОЛЬ, больше БОЛИ, ну вы знаете  
> R за описание травм, умеренно графично

Лютик полумеры не любил. Он старался каждый выпуск сделать особенным, просто потому что так было правильно. Он рассказывал про монстров, рассказывал о способах с ними справиться или, если это было невозможно для простого смертного, то хотя бы как от них уберечься. Он никогда не упускал возможности прокомментировать какие-то новые политические новости, раз в месяц записывал песню, иногда даже две, тщательно проверял материал, который готовил для зрителей.

Сложно было делать экшн-выпуски: Геральт никогда не брал его непосредственно на задание, и у Лютика, в отличие от многих других влоггеров, не было записей с самими чудовищами. Лютик расстраивался, но здравый смысл подсказывал, что убежать он успел бы вряд ли, сразиться — тем более. Довольствовался пересказами от Геральта и книгами в библиотеках. Он все еще ставил камеры-ловушки в некоторых местах, которые, по слухам, полнились монстрами, но безуспешно. Чаще всего камеры кто-то воровал, оставался только записанный стрим на сайте: мутная темнота и тени или просто восемь часов подряд записи, как размножаются на помойке кошки и крысы.

Поэтому возможность упускать было нельзя. В твиттере Лютик написал, что собирается взять небольшой перерыв, чтобы через месяц вернуться с новым выпуском. Оставил несколько тизеров: хорошо, что Геральт не заметил, как Лютик снимал его, с мечом и готовящим зелья. Такой долгий своеобразный отпуск Лютик решил сделать еще и потому, что, кажется, они напали на след какого-то крупного заговора. Точнее, напал Геральт, Лютик просто примазался, в силу того, что листок с магическим кругом и символами валялся именно на полу его комнаты. Он еще и вызвался выяснить, что они означали и для чего использовался круг, хотя не особо доверял магии.

— Здесь очень хреновый свет, — Лютик выглянул в окно, оценивая расстояние до земли и оглядел комнату еще один раз. — А я не взял с собой…  
— Заткнись, — Геральт нахмурился, к чему-то прислушиваясь.

Лютик вскинул брови, заканчивая прикручивать камеру к штативу.

— Что такое?

Он услышал только короткий свист, а потом почувствовал укол в шею, схватился за нее, вытаскивая из кожи дротик, успел растерянно посмотреть на Геральта и рухнул на пол, потому что тело вдруг перестало его слушаться, и он потерял сознание.

Когда же он открыл глаза, в голове звенело, затылок ныл от боли, сфокусироваться не получалось: картинка мира двоилась, расплывалась и собираться воедино не желала.

— Лютик! — прошипел кто-то. Лютик дернул было руками, и обнаружил, что они были к чему-то привязаны. Он дернул сильнее, с трудом приподнялся и понял, что лежал на бетонном полу, привязанный к железным штырям за руки и за ноги и вокруг него был начертан круг.

В глаза будто песка насыпали, никакой четкости, Лютик сморгнул слезы и осмотрелся, прищурившись, и увидел Геральта. Тот стоял у стены и был прикован к трубе наручниками.

— Г…де мы? — пробормотал Лютик, опустив голову обратно на пол. К горлу подкатила тошнота, во рту загорчило, и он сглотнул.  
— Без понятия.  
— Охрененно.  
— Мм.

Лютик подумал с грустью про очередную пропавшую камеру — не самую плохую, между прочим.

— В этой главе мы должны сбежать, — предложил Лютик, наконец, проморгавшись. Потолок стал четким, да и стены тоже, и Лютик навскидку предположил, что они в подвале.  
— В этой главе нас прикончат, — Геральт рванул свои оковы, но высвободиться не смог. Лютик осторожно подергал свои: ну, тут даже пытаться не стоило. Телефон из кармана, похоже, тоже вытащили.

Дверь с лязгом распахнулась. Лютик скосил глаза, посмотрел на вошедших и почувствовал себя в плохом хоррор-фильме, потому что увидел двух мужчин в красных плащах с капюшонами и в масках и монстра на цепи. Монстр рычал и рвался с цепи, его привязали к противоположной от Геральта стене. Лютик завозился. Разумеется, безрезультатно.

Монстр повел безглазой мордой, почуяв, видимо, его запах, и оскалил зубастую и слюнявую пасть.

— Ведьмак, — сказал один из вошедших. Они оба сняли капюшоны, а один — еще и маску, и Лютик узнал того, кто стоял ближе — профессор из университета. Вот почему листок…  
— Что с Лирой? — спросил Лютик.  
— А, Юлиан, — профессор улыбнулся, продемонстрировав полный рот заостренных зубов. — Самый любознательный. Жаль, что ты не остался преподавать. У меня были на тебя планы. Лео, прошу, — профессор кивнул своему спутнику, и тот швырнул рядом с Лютиком что-то завернутое в ткань. Это что-то тяжело звякнуло, как металл, и Лютик дернулся в сторону.  
— Отпусти его, — наконец, подал голос Геральт. Профессор подошел к нему и ударил, почти без замаха. Лютик скривился, заметив потекшую из рассеченной губы кровь, а потом отвел взгляд, когда профессор ударил еще несколько раз.  
— У меня есть несколько вопросов, господа. Потом мы перейдем к более интересной части. Первый — кто еще знает об этом круге?

Лютик похолодел внутри. Он пропустил момент, когда тот, кого назвали Лео, устроился рядом, вздрогнул, когда его руку за предплечье прижали к полу — Лео просто встал на него коленом. Вот, почему Лира не отвечала ни на звонки, ни на сообщения и уже неделю не появлялась онлайн вообще.

Ответить Лютик не успел все равно, он только открыл рот, когда руку — от запястья до пальцев прошила дичайшая боль. Он даже не сразу понял, что произошло. Он судорожно задергался, пытаясь высвободить руку, но следом за первой волной боли, пришла вторая. И он увидел, что Лео замахнулся кувалдой. В момент следующего удара Лютик просто отключился.

Пришел в себя он, впрочем, быстро — под нос ему сунули какое-то зелье. Резковатый запах заставил его открыть глаза и поморщиться, отворачивая голову.

— Н-не надо, п-пожалуйста, — выговорил Лютик, стараясь не смотреть на свою изуродованную руку, когда Лео встал. Ее жгло болью так, что он ничего не соображал.  
— Никто ничего не знает, — прорычал Геральт.  
— Хм, допустим, это правда, — профессор пожал плечами, обошел Лютика, оставаясь за пределами начертанного круга. — Тогда, следующий вопрос. Где камень?

Лютик закрыл глаза, на несколько секунд все-таки выпадая из реальности. Ровно до тех пор, пока на руку не наступил тяжелый ботинок. И тогда Лютик заорал — что именно, он не запомнил, а еще позорно расплакался, и всхлипывая, умолял прекратить. Хуже всего было то, что Геральт все это видел. Видел, что он слабый и беспомощный и совершенно не мог терпеть.

В рот что-то втиснулось, надавило на язык, и Лютик закашлялся от неожиданности, открыл глаза, испуганно глядя вверх. Он попытался сомкнуть челюсти, но только лязгнул зубами о металл, дернулся в сторону, и завыл, отчаянно вырываясь. Сильно двигаться ему не дали, удержали за затылок, а Лео тут же заставил голову запрокинуть, просунул что-то внутрь, ухватил за один из дальних зубов и потянул.

Лютик захлебнулся криком, когда раздался хруст, и рот наполнился кровью. Его отпустили, напоследок хорошенько приложив затылком о пол. Лютик с трудом сглотнул, а потом повернул голову, сплюнув кровь и слюну. Из-за слез он ничего не видел, зажмурился и попытался перевести дыхание.

— Хватит! — прорычал Геральт.  
— Давай второй, — сказал профессор.

Лютик хрипло замычал, когда его вновь заставили поднять голову. Он судорожно хватанул воздух ртом и закашлялся, так, что брызги крови остались у Лео на его белой маске. И потерял сознание, когда тот надавил пальцем на верхнюю челюсть.

И снова тут же пришел в себя, когда в нос ударил отвратительный запах. Железки во рту больше не было, и Лютик сдавленно разрыдался, скользнув языком по ряду зубов, чувствуя отломок одного зуба и дырку там, где должен был быть еще один.

— Камень! — потребовал профессор.

Лютик ничего не соображал, его, кажется, тошнило, а еще он совсем не мог нормально дышать, все тело дрожало, мысли путались, больно было, как никогда в жизни. Похоже, пришел не очень веселый конец его незатейливым приключениям. Он услышал негромкое, утробное рычание монстра. Тот дергал цепь, облизывал свою жуткую морду длиннющим языком и жадно принюхивался.

— Мне всего лишь нужны ответы, ведьмак.  
— Да, поэтому ты привел сюда его, — Геральт кивнул на монстра.  
— Это на случай вашей несговорчивости, ты должен меня понять.

Лютик посмотрел вбок, уставившись на ботинки Лео; те на вид были тяжелыми, а на носу красовался железный наконечник с шипами. Лютик заметил замах в последний момент — перед тем, как этот самый ботинок врезался ему в бок. Внутри что-то противно треснуло, Лютик даже не смог толком вдохнуть, пытаясь свернуться в клубок, что ему, конечно же, не дали сделать путы. Он с трудом выдохнул, медленно вдохнул, чувствуя, что что-то было не так. Воздуха не хватало, глубже дышать не получалось, и он в панике задергался, даже не обращая внимания на боль в руке и в голове, да вообще — везде. Страх накрыл его полностью, так, что он все-таки потерял сознание. Это была блаженная темнота, даже, пожалуй, Лютик не желал просыпаться, если его собирались убить.

Но он все-таки пришел в себя. И не сразу понял, почему в подвале вдруг стало совсем тихо. Тихо, если не считать его судорожных всхлипов и хриплого дыхания. Он повел рукой — та оказалась свободна, осторожно подвинул к себе левую, та горела огнем, выглядела ужасно — после двух ударов-то, но он кое-как смог двинуть пальцами, тут же жалобно промычав и судорожно вдохнув.

А потом с облегчением увидел над собой Геральта и расплылся в глупой улыбке, от которой тоже было охренительно больно.

— Я умру? — прохрипел Лютик, облизнув губы. Перспектива собственной смерти все еще пугала, несмотря на то, что он не особо соображал. По крайней мере, мертвецы не чувствуют боль, может, это даже неплохо. Геральт что-то прорычал в ответ, наклонился, подхватив его под шею и колени и поднял, прижимая его к себе. Они поднялись по лестнице, и Лютик вздрагивал от каждого шага, с трудом сглотнул кровь, и заныл, когда к горлу снова подкатила тошнота.

Увидев их машину, Лютик закрыл глаза. Геральт наклонился, открывая дверь, и усадил его на сидение, аккуратно пристегивая.

Сил повернуть голову не было, Лютик снова сглотнул, морщась от металлического привкуса, сделал медленный вдох и такой же медленный выдох, любое лишнее движение отзывалось такой болью, что слезы из глаз текли непроизвольно и получалось только жалобно стонать.

Геральт завел машину, плавно вывел ее на лесную дорогу — Лютик бездумно смотрел в окно на пролетающие за стеклом кроны деревьев. В какой-то момент он понял, что проваливался в темную зыбкую пустоту, а Геральт тряс его за плечо. Больно.

— П-перестань… — выдохнул Лютик. Он заставил себя повернуть голову и наткнулся на полный тревоги взгляд ведьмака.

Геральт вернул руку на руль, перевел взгляд на дорогу и, переключив передачу, нажал на педаль газа сильнее — Лютик услышал, как машина загудела чуть громче, набирая скорость.

Теперь он смотрел на Геральта. Тот с ног до головы был в крови, и Лютик отчаянно надеялся, что в чужой, а не своей. Он так и не понял, что произошло в подвале и как они оттуда выбрались, как именно Геральт победил профессора и куда делся монстр. Он все пропустил. Как всегда.

— Куда? — решил спросить Лютик. Ко всему прочему, он вообще не понимал, ни где они находились, ни куда направлялись. Они были... в том доме же. И там был круг.  
— Госпиталь, — сквозь зубы сказал Геральт.

Лютик вновь прикрыл глаза. От недостатка кислорода и так уже темнело в глазах, левую руку он не чувствовал до плеча, просто дико хотелось спать. Геральт же не расстроится, если он чуть-чуть вздремнет? Он ведь заслужил.


	5. Everybody Hurts (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PG-13, Цири, Йен, просто короткая интерлюдия

Лютик знал, что в палате он был не один и поэтому глаза упорно не открывал, старательно притворяясь спящим. Он, впрочем, знал, что, скорее всего, его выдавало сердцебиение — да и Геральт обладал феноменальным чутьем на вранье, но продолжал. Во-первых, ему не хотелось ни о чем разговаривать, во-вторых, ему понизили дозу обезболивающих, а, в-третьих, он задолбался.

— Тебя выписывают сегодня.

Лютик сдался и открыл глаза, встречаясь взглядом с Геральтом. Ведьмак выглядел… не очень. Как будто не спал несколько дней и примерно столько же — не ходил в душ. И не менял одежду.

— Выглядишь хреново, — сообщил ему Лютик вместо приветствия. Не то чтобы Лютик не знал, как выглядел он сам — с опухшим с одной стороны лицом, и синяками под глазами.

Геральт дернул плечом, окидывая его оценивающим взглядом. Лютику хотелось ощериться, он кое-как приподнялся повыше, но был слишком уставшим, несмотря на то, что спал последние два дня почти беспробудно.

— Выписывают, — буркнул он и покосился на воздушные шары, плавающие в воздухе и уже не долетающие до потолка, которые прислали особо верные фанаты, и на прикроватный столик, заваленный открытками с пожеланиями скорейшего выздоровления. Его буквально завалили всем этим, когда он оставил короткий твит, что попал в больницу, залогинившись с телефона Геральта. Посетителей к нему не пускали, а подарки приносили медсестры. Часть Лютик попросил отнести детям - особенно мягкие игрушки и шары. Он бы их все равно не унес домой.  
— Я принес тебе новый телефон, — Геральт достал из кармана запечатанную в пленку коробку, но вместо того, чтобы кинуть, положил ее рядом со здоровой рукой Лютика. — Камера… безнадежно сломана. Прости.  
— Спасибо.

Лютик поковырял ногтем пленку, так и не вскрыв, и отложил коробку в сторону. Телефон был последней модели — та вышла в продажу только со вчерашнего дня. 

— Нашел то, что осталось от Лиры, — после паузы сказал Геральт. — Под тем кругом.

Лютик скривился. Ну разумеется, не мог же он действительно ожидать, что с ней все было в порядке? Геральт поднял голову, глядя на яркую лампу, и Лютик заметил, как его зрачки на свету сузились, как у кота, и в который раз за все время знакомства с ведьмаком, напомнил себе, что между ними пролегала пропасть, которую невозможно было пересечь никаким из существующих способов. Лютик был всего лишь человеком — и да, с помощью магии и зелий его можно было — условно — починить, но он все равно, в любом случае, мешал Геральту.

— Ты соберешь вещи? Я отвезу тебя домой.

Лютик кивнул. В палату заглянула Марта — симпатичная медсестра, которая подмигнула Лютику и показала на часы: время последней физиотерапии, и Лютик с негромким стоном сполз с койки, бережно держа левую руку прижатой к груди. Она все еще болела, и пальцы двигались с трудом, но Геральт вовремя нашел для него целителя, специализирующегося на переломах. У этого эльфа был патент на зелья, способствующие быстрой регенерации костной ткани. Это не отменяло, правда, необходимость операции и реабилитации.

После часового унылого раскатывания пластилина, попыток поймать мяч и гимнастики, которая бы, скорее, подошла малышам в саду, Лютик вернулся в палату, принимаясь закидывать в рюкзак немногочисленные вещи: пакет с грязными вещами, открытки, телефон, переоделся в чистые джинсы и футболку с рубашкой, которые ему принес Элихаль. Не без шоу, конечно, потому что ему вслед смотрели абсолютно все — начиная от врачей, заканчивая вывезенных на прогулку бабушек из отделения эндопротезирования.

Застегивать пуговицы Лютик не стал, сдался после двух, потому что пальцы свело судорогой, и, максимально осторожно закинув рюкзак на плечо, двинулся к лифту. Геральт ждал его на парковке, стоял, прислонившись к машине. Лютик открыл дверь, чтобы сесть на переднее сидение, и замер, разглядывая пятна грязи и крови на нем, после чего захлопнул дверь, и сел сзади.

Геральт поглядывал на него в зеркало заднего вида, но молчал.

— Я спать, — Лютик с трудом стащил с ног кеды, оставил рюкзак в прихожей и направился прямиком в свою комнату, окинул ее взглядом: вроде бы все было на своих местах, и упал лицом на кровать, зарываясь лицом в подушку, позволяя себе почти не слышно всхлипнуть. Уснул он почти сразу же.

Проснулся Лютик, почуяв целую смесь разных запахов: кажется, это был кофе, жареный сыр и еще что-то вкусное. Он зашевелился, приподнимаясь, опираясь на руки — левая тут же заныла, и перевернулся, прислушиваясь к звукам. Играла негромкая музыка, кто-то приглушенно разговаривал и смеялся. Лютик метнулся в ванную комнату, кое-как привел себя в порядок, закинулся сразу двумя таблетками обезболивающего и вышел из комнаты.

На кухне, за высоким столом сидели Йен с Цири и болтали, Лютик успел расслышать слова «конгломерат» и «разум роя», прежде чем они замолкли и синхронно уставились на него. Лютик стянул рубашку, потому что в ней было жарко, и сел рядом с Цири, с жадностью набрасываясь на пиццу. Только набив рот, он потянулся за открытой бутылкой пива, которую Йен отставила.

— Эээй, — Лютик возмущенно замычал. — Отдай.  
— Не пока ты пьешь зелья, — пожала плечами Йеннифер.  
— Зануда, — Лютик переложил на свою тарелку еще два куска пиццы.  
— Как твоя рука? — спросила Цири и чуть наклонила голову набок.  
— Болит, — буркнул Лютик, но совсем беззлобно. — Как учеба?  
— Офигенно! Столько всего, никогда не думала, что учеба действительно может быть такой интересной. Когда учишь то, что нравится и то, что получается.

Лютик поймал взгляд Йен, пока Цири, захлебываясь восторгами, рассказывала о сражениях с монстрами и Весемире, и отсалютовал ей пиццей. Йеннифер обернулась, ровно за секунду до появления Геральта. Тот, похоже, вышел из душа: влажные волосы лежали на плечах, оставляя мокрые следы на выцветшей футболке, и выглядел очаровательно домашним, так, что у Лютика сердце пропустило, кажется, пару ударов, а еще он подавился куском пиццы и закашлялся, со стоном хватаясь за бок.

— Я оставила зелья, как ты просил, — Йен подперла рукой подбородок, наблюдая за Лютиком. — Поблагодаришь потом.  
— Хм, — Геральт дошел до них и пару раз опустил тяжелую ладонь Лютику на спину.  
— Весемир просил тебе кое-что передать, — Цири спрыгнула со стула и протянула Геральту какой-то сверток. — Еще я приготовила лазанью, она в холодильнике.

Лютик издал звук, который в его понимании должен был изображать, насколько он благодарен. Он не был уверен, что ближайшую неделю смог бы готовить, а жить на пицце и быстрорастворимой лапше совсем не хотелось.

— Увидимся, — Цири коротко его обняла и последовала в портал за Йен.

На кухне стало совсем тихо. Геральт все еще стоял позади него. Лютик отложил надкусанный кусок пиццы на тарелку и неловко постучал пальцами по столу.

— Цири молодец, — наконец, сказал Лютик, когда молчание затянулось почти на минуту.  
— Да, — согласился Геральт и сел на стул рядом с ним, потянувшись за пиццей, и открыл запотевшую бутылку пива, скрутив крышку пальцами.  
— А. А что случилось тогда… в подвале? — Лютик медленно повернулся и посмотрел на Геральта. Тот сделал большой глоток, обхватив губами горлышко бутылки, и, когда отставил ее, облизнул губы.  
— Я убил их, — Геральт покосился на его руку, от предплечья до пальцев затянутую в специальную повязку. Лютик проследил за его взглядом и пошевелил средним и указательным.  
— Я еще живой, — сказал Лютик и медленно наклонился, утыкаясь Геральту в плечо. Геральт слегка повернулся, поднимая руку, прижимая его за затылок к своей груди.  
— И я постараюсь, чтобы ты оставался таковым еще очень долго, — он коснулся губами макушки Лютика.

Лютик вздохнул и закрыл глаза.


	6. Concerto for Violin and Strings in F Minor, Op.8, No. 4, R. 297

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NC-17, POV Геральта, минет, мастурбация  
> (еще автор крутит условным таймлайном/каноном как ему угодно)

Геральт не собирался останавливаться: у него был довольно четкий план, найти дешевое кафе, найти, где переночевать и двинуться дальше. Еще неплохо было бы заправить машину, но тогда пришлось бы ночевать в ней. Спина протестовала, а есть хотелось больше, чем спать. Еще больше хотелось отмыться от внутренностей дряни из канализации.

— Ты ведьмак, — безапелляционно заявил голос сверху. Геральт поднял голову от тарелки с плохо прожаренным стейком. — Я Лютик. Можно спросить пару вопросов?

Лютик выглядел лет на двадцать, за спиной у него был чехол с гитарой, в руке телефон, а глаза горели любопытством.

— Нет, — Геральт вернулся к еде.  
— Я веду влог, — Лютик сел напротив него и махнул официантке, которая принесла еще один стакан с сидром. Геральт пожал плечами. Влог, блог, твиттер, инстаграм. Какая разница. Пусть хоть тикток ведет, только пусть отстанет, пожалуйста. — Про мутантов. Знаю, что ведьмаки на них охотятся.

Пока Лютик хвастался количеством подписчиков, к ним подошел еще один человек. Геральт опустил руку — ближе к мечу.

— Это правда? Ты ведьмак? В нашем квартале завелось чудовище. Уже троих детей сожрало, — негромким голосом поведал подошедший. Геральт пожал плечами. — Ты берешь налом или перевести?  
— Беру предоплату в семьдесят процентов, — буркнул Геральт и продиктовал номер карточки. И имел неосторожность поднять голову. Лютик смотрел на него как влюбленная девица.

А потом увязался за ним. Пришлось отдать ему сумку на хранение. И телефон. А потом вежливо и убедительно попросить не лезть на рожон и подождать в безопасном месте.

Когда Геральт вернулся к Лютику, тот едва ли не прыгал от восторга, а еще сфотографировал его раз пятнадцать.

— Я сдаю комнату на Эйрбнб. Вряд ли тебя в таком виде, — Лютик поморщил нос, окинув его недовольным взглядом, — пустят хоть в одно приличное заведение. Сейчас свободно, пошли ко мне.  
— Не боишься водить к себе неизвестно кого? — уточнил Геральт насмешливо. Уши у Лютика покраснели.  
— Если ты действительно ведьмак, мне нечего бояться.

Геральт хмыкнул и последовал за ним. 

Комната, которую Лютик сдавал, выглядела довольно сносно: большая кровать, шкаф, стул и стол. Ничего лишнего. У него даже нашлась чистая одежда для Геральта, потому что все свои вещи он оставил в багажнике машины, а в сумке лежали только книги и оружие. Лютик помялся, но потом разрешил воспользоваться ванной, правда, когда Геральт в ней с удовольствием лежал и расслаблялся, всячески надоедал ему вопросами.

— Денег я с тебя за комнату не возьму, — Лютик уселся на кафельный пол прямо у ванной и беззастенчиво на него пялился, нисколько не краснея. — Но у меня есть одна просьба.

Геральт запрокинул голову, устроившись затылком на бортике, и вздохнул.

— Ты расскажешь мне о своих приключениях, а я попробую сделать так, чтобы у тебя было больше работы, — предложил Лютик. — А еще сходишь со мной кое-куда.  
— Куда? — уточнил Геральт.  
— Ты смотрел «Телохранителя»?

Геральт закатил глаза, но потом кивнул. За крышу над головой плата была небольшой, даже, пожалуй, не соответствующей. Но Лютик рассыпался в благодарностях и, наконец, исчез из ванной.

Геральт впервые за довольно долгое время выспался.

— Это что? — Геральт вышел из комнаты, не найдя никакой одежды, кроме костюма и держал его на вытянутой руке. — Где моя одежда, Лютик?!  
— Я взял тебе напрокат, — Лютик стоял в коридоре, выглядел крайне печально и теребил в руках ремень от чехла. Геральт наклонился в сторону — не гитара, скрипка. — Не испорти его. Мы едем на концерт.

Геральт поджал губы, но спорить не стал, за комнату надо было расплатиться. До концертного зала они доехали на такси. К его удивлению, Лютик всю дорогу молчал, вздыхал и ерзал.

— Что? — не выдержал Геральт.  
— Я не шутил насчет «Телохранителя».  
— Я понял. Кому ты успел насолить, Лютик?  
— Молодые музыканты пользуются популярностью у женщин… и не только, — пожал плечами Лютик, глядя в пространство.  
— Понятно. То есть, член в штанах держать не можешь ты, а отдуваться за этой должен я.  
— Спасибо! — Лютик расплылся в улыбке и погладил его по предплечью. — Ты настоящий друг.

Выяснилось, что Лютик не просто выступал — Лютик был солистом. Геральту досталось место в первом ряду, среди разодетых дам и джентльменов, которые косились на него с подозрением. Из гостей он узнал некоторых политиков и влиятельных бизнесменов, кивнул Мышовуру, поднявшему в приветствии руку — он сидел в ложе бельэтажа, куда в скором времени явилась и сама Каланте Фиона Рианнон с внучкой.

— Концерт для скрипки с оркестром, — объявил конферансье. — Солист — Юлиан фон Леттенхоф.

Занавес открылся, и Геральт сел ровнее, глядя на стоящего в луче света Лютика, который успел подвести себе глаза и нацепить бабочку — неоновую, разноцветную, в полоску, поклонился, кивнул дирижеру, и концерт начался.

Все два часа Геральт смотрел и слушал: Лютик играл самозабвенно, отдаваясь музыке целиком. Когда отзвучали аплодисменты, Лютик поймал взгляд Геральта и слегка мотнул головой: звал, видимо, за кулисы. Он был взмокший, раскрасневшийся, волосы растрепались, и Геральт не стал отказываться.

Охранник лишь бегло на него взглянул и пропустил в длинный коридор с комнатами. Геральт с любопытством разглядывал таблички, пока не услышал чей-то гневный вопль и звук удара. Он завернул за угол и обнаружил Лютика и еще какого-то человека. Лютик согнулся пополам, и Геральт в несколько шагов добрался до них, перехватывая занесенную для следующего удара руку.

— Ведьмак! — воскликнул мужчина, выворачиваясь из его захвата, со страхом в голосе, и неловко отшатнулся.  
— Ты в порядке? — Геральт помог Лютику приподняться, осмотрев его: максимум, пострадала гордость, ничего страшного.  
— Спасибо, — просипел Лютик, глядя на него снизу вверх, тяжело дыша.

Геральт хотел уже отодвинуться, когда Лютик потянул его за собой — за ближайшую дверь, захлопывая ее, хватаясь за его плечи и, чуть приподнявшись, торопливо прижался к его губам. Геральт несколько секунд не двигался, наслаждаясь нарастающей паникой Лютика. Когда тот уже открыл рот, чтобы начать извиняться, Геральт скользнул ладонью на его затылок, дергая за влажные от пота волосы, и поцеловал сам.

Лютик застонал, повиснув на нем. Потерся лбом о его лоб, залез тут же руками под пиджак, жадно лапая, прикусил нижнюю губу, и нетерпеливо попытался вытащить рубашку из брюк. Геральт мягко сжал его руку за запястье и принялся расстегивать его рубашку.

В дверь постучались. Лютик недовольно зарычал, торопливо вытер губы, застегнул пуговицы обратно, разгладил пиджак, пригладил волосы и с обреченным выражением лица открыл дверь.

— Юлиан! — на него налетела женщина, обнимая. — Ты молодец! Я так рада… — она осеклась, посмотрев на Геральта. Он лишь вздернул брови. Судя по фамильному сходству, это было неожиданное знакомство с родителями. — Вы… кто?  
— Мам, это мой фанат, — Лютик попытался вытолкнуть мать наружу, но та не двинулась с места.  
— Это ведьмак, Юлиан. Ты думаешь, что твоя мать совсем дура?  
— Нет, — прошипел Лютик, после чего закрыл лицо ладонью. Геральт подумал в первый момент, что он смутился, но — нет, мелкая дрожь выдала его смех.  
— Ты хочешь довести свою старую мать до инфаркта?  
— Ты не старая, — Лютик тяжело вздохнул. — Что ты хотела?  
— Ты поедешь в ресторан?

Лютик поднял воротник рубашки, развязал галстук-бабочку и сунул его в карман. Потом посмотрел на мать и медленно покачал головой. И вздернул вверх подбородок. Геральт подумал, что кого-то очень мало пороли в детстве. Возможно, вообще не пороли, а потакали капризам.

— Я надеюсь, тебе стыдно.  
— Очень, — честно заверил мать Лютик и та, видимо, осознав, что никак не могла повлиять на непослушное дитя, ушла, напоследок смерив ведьмака взглядом, полным подозрения. Или ненависти. Или страха. Или всего вместе: Геральту было не привыкать.

Лютик осмотрел коридор, запер дверь, повернув ключ, и развернулся, глядя на Геральта совсем иначе. В его взгляде читалось восхищение напополам с любопытством, желание, азарт, и Геральт решил, что лучший способ избежать искушения — это ему поддаться. Он оглядел комнату, в которой они находились: из более-менее надежной мебели был стол в углу, заваленный бумагами. Лютик проследил за его взглядом и стащил с себя пиджак, вешая его аккуратно на спинку стула, туда же сложил рубашку и принялся за брюки.

— Нам еще домой ехать в этой одежде, — пояснил он, расшнуровывая ботинки. — И разденься, пожалуйста. Я заплатил дохрена денег за твой костюм и его не примут обратно, если на нем будут какие-то пятна.  
— Ты сюда всех водишь, кто. хм, восхищается талантами юного музыканта?  
— Нет, только избранных, — буркнул Лютик, отбирая у него пиджак и дергая за пряжку на ремне.

Геральт позволил ему себя раздеть, а потом подхватил на руки и дошел до стены, вжимая Лютика в нее спиной, заставляя обхватить себя бедрами. Лютик захлебнулся возмущенным вздохом, но потом осторожно обнял его за шею, облизнул губы и скосил глаза вниз, разглядывая шрамы. Но спрашивать не стал. Только погладил пальцами те, до которых дотянулся.

Геральт задумчиво смотрел на металлическое кольцо в его соске. На коже у Лютика вообще никаких следов не было — россыпь родинок, темные волосы и небольшой, уже желтеющий след от засоса чуть выше ключицы. Геральт провел по нему пальцем с нажимом, а потом наклонился, прижимаясь губами, а потом и зубами, ставя поверх свою метку, кусая и засасывая кожу, пока Лютик не заныл, стукнув его по затылку и дернув за волосы. Геральт предупреждающе зарычал, сомкнув челюсти сильнее, и Лютик судорожно вдохнул, опуская руку обратно на его шею.

— Стол нас не выдержит, — пробормотал Лютик, пытаясь потереться о него всем телом. Просунул руку между их тел, наталкиваясь пальцами на его член, и сглотнул шумно, обхватывая головку ладонью. — Блядь, я, конечно, предполагал, что ведьмаки… Гер… Геральт.

Геральт остановился.

— Мы не будем, если ты…  
— Я хочу, — перебил его Лютик и огляделся, а потом поерзал, пытаясь подняться повыше, и Геральт его перехватил поудобнее. — Не здесь.  
— Хм.

Геральт мокро лизнул ладонь и, глядя Лютику в глаза, чуть отстранился, чтобы обхватить оба их члена и медленно провести вниз-вверх. Лютик приоткрыл рот и опустил голову, завороженно глядя вниз. Он вцепился Геральту в плечо одной рукой, а второй продолжил его лапать и гладить. И закусил губу, жмурясь, когда Геральт ускорился. Мышцы затекли, но это было приятное ощущение, потому что Геральт хотел разрядки, хотел этого контакта — живого тела с живым телом, вздрагивающим и издающим такие сладкие звуки.

Лютик продержался несколько минут, он кончил, запрокинув голову, стукнувшись затылком о стену, пачкая Геральту спермой грудь. А потом заворочался, когда Геральт не остановился, и посмотрел из-под длинных слипшихся ресниц. Геральт сделал вид, что не заметил выступивших слез.

— Пусти, — слабым голосом пробормотал Лютик, и Геральт осторожно опустил его на ноги. Лютик чуть пошатнулся, подался вперед, мокро лизнул его по животу и груди, слизывая свою сперму, и плавно опустился на колени, обхватывая его член двумя ладонями и провел языком снизу вверх, потираясь губами об уздечку, и Геральт переступил с ноги на ногу.

Лютик разглядывал его пару секунд, дразняще облизывая, а потом решительно приступил к делу, вцепившись Геральту в бедро одной рукой. Обхватил губами член, и наклонился, старательно сглатывая, потирая языком, плотно сжимая губы — ни одного касания зубами. Геральт коротко толкнулся бедрами вперед, и Лютик замычал, но не отстранился. Хотелось вцепиться в едва заметно вьющиеся волосы на его затылке и насадить глубже, но Геральт сдерживался. Этих нехитрых ласк ему было достаточно, тем более, что Лютик снова замычал, на октаву ниже, и от вибрации в его горле Геральт выдохнул с негромким стоном.

Стоило отдать Лютику должное — сосал он хорошо, может быть, не так профессионально, как делали это в специальных заведениях, а у Геральта по этой части был большой опыт, но с энтузиазмом человека, который хотел сделать хорошо. Геральт не стал сдерживаться, просунул палец в его рот рядом со своим членом, надавливая на нижнюю челюсть, и потянул на себя. Лютик дернулся, а потом открыл глаза и посмотрел вверх.

Геральт чуть прищурился, направляя его, заставляя двигать головой чаще, проезжаясь членом по его языку, толкаясь иногда за щеку и в сжимающееся горло. Лютик соскользнул ладонью со ствола на его мошонку, чуть сжимая яйца, поглаживая, потирая осторожно чуть дальше, и Геральт только чуть голову набок наклонил. Оргазм прокатился по телу приятной волной, он не стал отстраняться, только наблюдая, как Лютик зажмурился, почти полностью расслабившись, и несколько раз сглотнул.

— Нгх, — выдал Лютик, отстранившись. Он выглядел пьяным от нехватки воздуха, с красными припухшими губами, румянцем на щеках, дорожками от стекших слез, и Геральт подумал, что давно не было так… славно. Хорошо. Спокойно. Лютик поморщился, вытирая подбородок, шмыгнул носом, мотнул головой и посмотрел на него немного более осмысленным взглядом.

Одевались они молча. В тумбе нашлись салфетки, которые Лютик швырнул в Геральта, а потом умылся в небольшой раковине и прополоскал рот. Выглядел он все равно непристойно, поэтому выходили из здания филармонии они через какой-то тайный ход, возле которого не было людей.

В такси Лютик заснул, привалившись к его плечу. Геральт смотрел на ночной город и не понимал, совершает ли он ошибку. Чутье подсказывало, что нет.

Чутью Геральт доверял.


	7. Midnight Message (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PG-13, Лютик, Цири, корооотенькая часть перед будущим экшном

— Нет, это бред, такого существа нет, — безапелляционно заявила Цири, ткнув пальцем в экран. На жидкокристаллическом дисплее остался жирный отпечаток. Лютик осторожно ее отодвинул от стола. Вместе со стулом. — Лютик!  
— Но для фотошопа это слишком… не знаю, слишком правдиво, к тому же, мне нравится вся эта криповая хренотень, — Лютик со вздохом посмотрел на фотографию. Какое-то существо стояло среди деревьев в парке и подсматривало, видимо, за людьми. У существа были невероятно длинные руки, ноги и шея. Возможно, Лютик просто пересидел на форуме любителей правительственных заговоров.  
— Лютик, поверь мне. Нет никакого Слендермена. Кто-то его выдумал! Как того человека с перевернутым лицом.  
— Ну, там автор хотя бы не скрывал, что он просто его нарисовал. Все равно… я хотел посвятить часть выпуска городским легендам. Может быть, с учетом всех тех монстров, с которыми вы сражаетесь, кто-нибудь вывел и такого урода?

Цири пожевала губу, крутанулась на стуле, а потом остановилась, пнув ножку стола, и уставилась на Лютика. И покачала головой. Лютик насупился. Может быть, Цири была еще слишком мала, чтобы он вещал ей про организации, создающие и контролирующие монстров?

— Ты неделю из дома нос не показывал. Ты собрался завтра куда, в парк?

Лютик отвел глаза. Подумаешь, неделю из дома не выходил. Да он во время учебы мог не вылезать из кровати месяц… потом, правда, приходилось не спать пару суток, чтобы все выучить и сдать, но это что? Правильно, лирика. И не было ничего такого в том, что после травматического опыта он не хотел никуда выходить.

Правда, все равно нужно было. В холодильнике осталось просроченное молоко, банка пива для Геральта, одинокий помидор, увядающий на полке сбоку, и упаковка плавленного сыра. Зрелище было душераздирающее.

Собственно, самого Геральта не было уже пару дней. Он уехал побеждать очередную многоногую (или многорукую, Лютик не уточнял) тварь, которая терроризировала жителей на окраине города, а потом скинул смс, что будет отсутствовать еще неделю. Цири привела Йен, объяснив временные каникулы необходимостью уехать. Возможно, что туда же, куда отправился Геральт, вникать Лютик не стал.

Четырнадцатилетняя Цирилла, получив внезапную свободу, провела первую ночь за приставкой, прерываясь на короткие походы в туалет и попить газировки. Питалась она исключительно заказанной едой, проводила в ванной по пять часов, успела сломать висящий на стене дартс, не рассчитав силу, с которой кинула пять дротиков сразу, и, похоже, начала уже изнывать от скуки.

Что делать с ребенком, Лютик не знал. В ее возрасте его интересовала музыка. Ну, еще девчонки. Может быть, мальчики, если те были чуток постарше. Цири докопалась до него вечером, когда он уже отзанимался с тренажером для руки и уныло мял в пальцах разноцветный слайм. Слайм был подарком от Йен.

— Ладно, я с тобой схожу, — решила Цири и решительно пошла собирать сумку. Лютик посмотрел на часы, которые показывали начало двенадцатого вечера, со вздохом закрыл программу для редактирования видео, сохранив проект, и потер лицо ладонью.  
— Мы никуда не пойдем, — громко сказал Лютик. — Только если спать.  
— Ты что, зануда? — насупилась Цири. Лютик посмотрел на торчащий из ее рюкзака чехол с мечом.  
— Насколько я понимаю, тебе вообще не разрешили никуда выходить, — попытался он воззвать к голосу разума.  
— С тобой разрешили.  
— Ничего такого не припоминаю.  
— Ну, тебя же головой стукнули.  
— Вот сейчас обидно было.

Цири скрестила на груди руки, потом шумно вздохнула и воспользовалась другим оружием: щенячьими глазами. Что ж, Лютик мог не хуже. Он выронил из руки слайм, коротко выругавшись, и Цири растеряла весь свой запал, с тревогой вскинув брови. Лютик наклонился за слаймом, который уже успел куда-то поползти, запихнул его в банку на столе, и посмотрел на Цири.

— Давай завтра? Пожалуйста. Если хочешь, я тебе потом достану билет на ДрагонКон?  
— Врешь, — Цирилла уткнула кулаки в бока.  
— Да я даже попрошу Геральта, чтоб он с нами сходил!

Идея зрела уже давно, на самом деле. До Кона оставался месяц, но Лютик подал заявку еще полгода назад, забронировал себе стол, на котором собирался продавать мёрч: диски со своими балладами о похождениях ведьмака, стикеры и фотографии монстров с автографами Геральта. Уговорить его было тяжело, но Лютик постарался быть убедительным. Пачка из ста фотографий лежала в сейфе, спрятанном за картиной, изображавшей лютикову матушку в самом расцвете сил. Он надеялся, что Геральту не придет в голову туда полезть.

Цири с сомнением посверлила его взглядом, потом пожала плечами и отправилась спать в комнату Геральта. Лютик убедился, что дверь закрыта, выключил свет и сам залез в кровать. Он пролистал ленту в твиттере, поставил пару десятков лайков на комментарии к последнему своему твиту, ответил на несколько личных сообщений, отправил в инстаграм видео покачивающегося под его песню слайма, и открыл сообщения.

Он бы записал Геральту голосовое, если бы был уверен, что тот был один. Или что он вообще его прослушает: ведьмак не отличался любовью к прослушиванию двадцатиминутных пространных размышлений о жизни. Лютик завис на разделе со стикерами, а потом все-таки набрал словами:

«Чего делаешь?»  
«Мы идем на ДрагонКон через месяц, это 100%»  
«Рука почти не болит»  
«Счет за воду в этом месяце платишь ты, потому что Цири не вылезает из ванной»  
«Я надеюсь, тебя не сожрали»

Он уже почти заснул с телефоном в руке, когда тот завибрировал. Лютик приоткрыл один глаз, щурясь от яркого экрана, разглядел «Спокойной ночи, Лютик» от Геральта, и вздохнул в подушку, стараясь не улыбаться.


	8. Hero of the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PG-13, Цири, Лютик, городские легенды, экшн, немного hurt/comfort

— Меч ты взяла, чтоб на нас пялились? — Лютик сунул руки поглубже в карманы и приподнял плечи. Находиться на улице внезапно было неуютно, несмотря на довольно неплохую погоду для середины весны. — Сейчас еще охранники пристанут.

Цири шагала рядом, закинув на плечо рюкзак с торчащим над ее светлой головой мечом, привлекая внимания и взрослых, и детей.

— Для защиты, — Цири остановилась, доставая телефон, и наклонилась, фотографируя трупик ящерицы в окружении муравьев. Лютик со вздохом сфотографировал занятую Цири и отправил фото в общий чат.  
— От кого? — спросил Лютик, когда они дошли до входа в парк. — Слендермена же не существует.  
— Слендермена — нет, — Цири взяла себе в фургончике мороженое и задумчиво посмотрела на деревья. — А вот арахноморфы, например, еще как существуют.  
— Арахночто? — Лютик встал как вкопанный.  
— Расслабься, это не похоже на их место обитания, — Цири похлопала его по плечу. — Почему, кстати, мы пошли в Нильфгаардский парк? Из-за того, что тут кладбище неподалеку?  
— Геометки на картинках со Слендерменом.

Цири надула губы, но спорить больше не стала. Лютик протянул ей салфетку, заметив, что мороженое стекло на пальцы. Он с утра еще сходил в магазин, купив немного продуктов, сделал им бутерброды, заварил в термосе чай, взял плед и решил, что запишет короткое видео на природе. Если повезет, увидит что-нибудь необычное, потому что люди то и дело натыкались в парке на что-то стремное. Например, в полумраке порой блуждали огоньки, заводящие людей в чащу. И никто не мог сопротивляться их влиянию. Вреда они, конечно, не причиняли, люди потом обычно выбирались. В речке точно обитали русалки, регулярно пополняющие статистику утопленников. К тому же, именно этот парк был известен маньяком-вампиром, на счету которого были сотни жертв на протяжении пятидесяти лет.

Может, не самое подходящее место для пикника, но Цири идея понравилась, а Лютик пообещал себе, что даже если ему покажется, что им грозит опасность, они тут же отправятся домой.

Они довольно долго шли — сначала по асфальтовой дороге, а потом по тропинке, пока та не кончилась. Лютик достал из рюкзака штатив и огляделся. Цири пинала траву, щурясь на солнце, просвечивающее сквозь кроны, и вскоре залипла в телефоне, привалившись к стволу дерева.

Лютик расстелил плед, вывалил из рюкзака бутерброды и пакет с мытыми овощами, потому что всем детям нужно было есть полезную пищу, и установил штатив, на котором закрепил телефон и сел на плед перед ним.

— Хей-хо, друзья! После недолгого перерыва я снова с вами. Начнем с разбора некоторых городских легенд. Как известно, необходимо обладать определенным набором знаний, чтобы отличить правдоподобную выдумку от реальности.

Он покосился на Цири, которая ему подмигнула и изобразила пальцами щупальца у рта.

— Со мной недавно связался человек, утверждающий, что видел Тонкого Человека. Так что чуть позднее ждите интервью с ним. Мы с вами рассмотрим вещественные доказательства и фотоманипуляции. Помимо этого, вас ждет короткое интервью с благодарным спасенным от проклятия волколаком. В качестве его безопасности и безопасности его семьи, личность я раскрывать не буду, разумеется. Он расскажет нам множество подробностей о работе ведьмака! Вы знаете, что Геральт довольно скуп на детали и даже ваш покорный слуга не всегда может вытянуть у него самые сладкие описания, приходится прибегать к помощи других людей.

Лютик развел руками и подмигнул. Пожалуй, стоило оставить место для музыкальной паузы. Или нет, он так и не решил. Заставка его подкаста, хоть и слепленная на коленке в самом начале ведения влога, очень уж полюбилась зрителям и слушателям. Он все планировал немного ее поменять, потому что сейчас у него были и хорошие камеры и друзья, которые могли помочь с обработкой материала. Еще он записал новую версию песни для заставки, раскошелившись на студию и взяв напрокат лютню работы шестнадцатого века. Стоило это неимоверно много, но оно того стоило: звучание было великолепным. Может быть, даже Геральт оценит, когда Лютик даст ему послушать.

— А кого ты позвал? — с любопытством спросила Цири, присаживаясь рядом на плед и засовывая в рот половину бутерброда. — Мм! Вкусно!  
— Это бутерброд… Цири. Тебя что, не кормят в Каэр Морхене?

Цири пожала плечами:

— Кормят, но все равно успеваешь соскучиться по простым бутербродам с сыром и ветчиной и чипсам.

Лютик фыркнул. Подростки оставались подростками, даже если они были Истоками и обучались ведьмачьему мастерству в закрытых школах под предводительством магов. Он достал из рюкзака пачку фотографий и показательно перелистал их на камеру.

— Кстати о фотоманипуляциях! Я обожаю ваши письма и покажу вам мои самые любимые работы. Самое лучшее — это фанарты, — Лютик ухмыльнулся. — Я заклеил всю стену в своей комнате и, кажется, пора переходить на другие. Эту, — он показал первую картинку на камеру, — прислала чудесная Даниэль из Новиграда. Ей удалось очень точно передать весь отвратительный вид сколопендроморфа, от которого Геральт не так давно избавил их ферму. Спасибо, Даниэль! А это работа чудесного Марко, ему всего двенадцать, а у него уже огромный талант к рисованию и он очень любит мой подкаст. Марко, надеюсь, ты не смотришь его на ночь, — Лютик улыбался, продолжая улыбаться и показывать рисунки на камеру, рассказывая о нарисованных монстрах, потом он, конечно же, вставит в видео отсканированные версии.

Он не сразу услышал, что Цири его звала. Он отвлекся, только когда она пнула его в плечо, и ойкнул, потирая его: долбанная ведьмачья сила, никто никогда не думал о том, что даже от простых тычков и прикосновений на его нежной коже оставались синяки.

— Тихо, Лютик! Прислушайся! — прошипела Цири, в тревоге оглядываясь.

Лютик сглотнул, но потом фыркнул:

— Хватит прикалываться надо мной, Цири… — он глянул в камеру, но все-таки умолк. Проблема была в том, что он ничего не услышал. Никаких привычных звуков леса, как пение птиц, шорохи, скрипы деревьев — ничего. Цири смотрела на него большими испуганными глазами и меньше всего в этот момент выглядела как ведьмачка. У Лютика сжалось сердце. — Так. Сворачиваемся и валим, — он вскочил с пледа, уронил планшет с телефоном, торопливо сунул его в карман, выключив, и, то и дело посматривая по сторонам, принялся запихивать в рюкзак плед.

Цири достала свой меч, двумя руками сжимая рукоять и держа его перед собой. Лютик подхватил и ее рюкзак тоже, взял ее за плечо и повел в сторону тропинки. Давящая тишина окружала их, деревья словно нависали сильнее, стволы казались ближе, а из чащи, казалось, надвигалась темнота. Лютик посмотрел вверх — нет, солнце еще не зашло, но в лесу ощутимо похолодало.

— Где дорожка? — в панике пробормотал он. Он был уверен, что пошел в правильном направлении, пока они не наткнулись на торчащий из земли камень с высеченными на нем датами. А потом еще на один. — Блядь, нет…  
— Серьезно, Лютик?!  
— Так, пошли обратно, — Лютик взял ее под руку, но Цири вдруг вырвалась из захвата и мотнула копной светлых волос. — О боги, Цири, что? Пошли! В другую сторону, извини! Я не… я не ориентируюсь как ведьмаки, я вообще был уверен…  
— Шш!  
— Что? — Лютик развернулся и почти что заскулил в голос, заметив среди деревьев неясный силуэт. — Это…  
— Это кладбище. Гуль, — неуверенно предположила Цири. Силуэт стремительно приближался, прыгая по стволам, обретая почти человеческие очертания, если не считать цвета кожи и отвратительной рожи.

Лютик почти что прыгнул перед Цири, задвигая ее за себя, заметив что та, растерявшись, даже меч опустила. Если с ней что-то случится, Лютик никогда себе не простит. А еще Геральт и Йеннифер его убьют. Или воскресят, а потом снова убьют, если эта тварь успеет первой.

Существо остановилось, видимо, принюхиваясь, и Лютик отшагнул назад, все еще загораживая Цири собой. Он снял с плеча рюкзаки — пофиг на плед, сжал в кулаке штатив, намереваясь, если что, защищаться именно им.

— Тут есть… ту есть наверняка, где укрыться, — прошептал он. — Склепы или что-то такое.  
— Лютик…  
— Что?  
— Я телефон потеряла!

Лютик отвлекся только на секунду. Этого хватило монстру — тот, оттолкнувшись от земли ногами, прыгнул. Лютик оттолкнул Цири в сторону и закрылся руками, зажмуриваясь. Его сбили с ног, выбивая воздух из легких. Что-то больно впилось в плечо и под ребра, которые протестующе заскрипели. Лютик почувствовал, как рот наполнился кровью — кажется, он прикусил губу.

А потом монстра с него сдуло. Лютик открыл глаза, приподнимаясь, в панике ища глазами Цири. Та стояла на четвереньках, меч лежал поодаль, и она держала руку перед собой, сложенную в каком-то ведьмачьем Знаке. Лютик с трудом поднялся с земли, сплюнул кровавую слюну, вытер подбородок и бросился к Цири, поднимая ее на ноги, и потащил за собой, не особо разбирая дороги.

Судя по звукам, существо гналось за ними.

— Склеп! — заорала Цири, дернув его в сторону. Лютик заметил каменное сооружение и побежал к нему. Каменное сооружение действительно выглядело надежным. Оставалось только забраться внутрь и забаррикадироваться. Лютик дернул хлипкую на вид дверь, но та не поддалась. Он беспомощно посмотрел на Цири — блядь, кажется, нужно было научиться вскрывать замки.  
— Я не умею… — прошептал он, сорвавшись истерически голосом на пару октав выше.  
— Надо выломать! Отойди!  
— Нет! — Лютик обхватил ее, оттаскивая от двери. — Мы не сможем там закрыться, если дверь будет сломана!

Сзади раздалось утробное рычание. Лютик мгновенно развернулся. Может быть, получится перехитрить существо? Заставить его прыгнуть вперед и выломать дверь в склеп своим телом, а потом как-то успеть закрыть его там?

Монстр замер, словно чего-то выжидал. Лютик мысленно прощался с жизнью. Может, стоило вести онлайн-трансляцию? Надо было позвонить Геральту! Или Йен. Дьявол, зачем они вообще поперлись в этот долбанный парк.

— Эй, Ласточка… — пробормотал он, гипнотизируя монстра взглядом. — Я его отвлеку, а ты убежишь.  
— Нет! — Цири вцепилась в его руку. — Мой меч! Я забыла его…  
— Потом… потом заберем, — Лютик успокаивающе ее погладил. — Если я проору «беги», ты убежишь, поняла?  
— Н…  
— Поняла меня? — переспросил он.

Цири молчала пару секунд. Потом, кажется, ткнулась лбом ему в спину.

— Заткнись, Лютик. Геральт пиздец злой будет, если с тобой что-то случится.  
— Ага, представь, что он сделает, если с твоей головы хоть волос упадет, — нервно усмехнулся Лютик. Монстр приготовился к прыжку, метнувшись вдруг в сторону.

Лютик заорал, разворачиваясь к нему спиной и наваливаясь на Цири. Сверху раздался треск: дверь склепа не выдержала, проваливаясь под весом существа. Но оно взревело и развернулось, выпрыгивая из темноты на них.

— Внутрь! — Лютик схватил Цири в охапку, не обращая внимания больше ни на что, и рванул в склеп. — Сделай что-нибудь! Не знаю, обрушь к чертовой матери эту херню, только чтобы он не добрался! Цири!

Они кубарем скатились по лестнице вниз. Лютик запомнил только яркую вспышку, грохот, а потом наступила темнота.

***

— Лютик. Лютик! Лютик, пожалуйста, очнись. ЛЮТИК!  
— Не сплю, — заплетающимся языком проговорил Лютик, открыв глаза. Он ничего не увидел. — Что… о… Цири?! Цири, ты в порядке?!  
— Я застряла… нас засыпало камнями, потому что я сломала крышу этого склепа. Но, хорошие новости — монстр до нас не добрался. И не доберется.

Лютик попробовал подвигаться. Ребра заныли, и он коротко охнул.

— Ты застряла? — уточнил он. — Ты чувствуешь ноги? Руки?  
— Не могу высвободить ногу, но… кажется, я ее чувствую. Потому что она охренительно болит, — после паузы и шорохов сказала Цири и вдруг всхлипнула. Лютик в панике потянулся на звук.  
— Шш, Ласточка, хей… — зашептал он. — Все будет хорошо… сейчас. Я телефон достану.  
— У тебя был телефон?!  
— Я не мог им на бегу воспользоваться!

Лютик с трудом залез в карман и вытащил телефон, надеясь изо всех сил, что тот не сломался во время всего этого сумасшествия. Треснутый экран загорелся, высвечивая тонну уведомлений, смс от Йен в общий чат, оставшиеся пять процентов зарядки и только одна полоска связи.

Лютик облизнул пересохшие губы и сплюнул тут же — каменную пыль и кровь.

— Есть хорошие новости и плохие, Цири, — он включил фонарик, подсвечивая пространство, где они находились, и с облегчением выдохнул, когда увидел ее. Цири сидела, пытаясь освободить свою правую ногу от камней, ее испуганное личико было грязным, волосы спутались, а на щеке красовалась огромная кровоточащая ссадина.  
— Звони Геральту. Только не Йен. Хорошо? — Цири скривилась.  
— О… окей, — Лютик набрал его номер. Нет соединения, уведомил его телефон. Лютик попробовал еще раз. Три процента. Он выключил фонарик и просто сделал экран поярче. — Как насчет еще одной плохой новости? Цири, ты умеешь делать порталы?  
— Если бы я умела, ты думаешь, мы бы тут были? — огрызнулась Цири.  
— Прости, — Лютик виновато на нее посмотрел и немного поерзал. Более мелкие камни скатились сверху, и Лютик быстро перестал двигаться. Он торопливо набрал сообщение: «Застряли в склепе. Кладбище. Нильфгаардский парк. Гуль. Постараюсь прикрепить геометку, телефон садится» и отправил его и Геральту, и Йен. Геометка не прикрепилась — телефон определить их местоположение не мог, видимо, из-под земли он не ловил. А еще современная модель… Лютик развернул телефон экраном к Цири, разглядывая ее. — Я попробую высвободиться и тогда вытащу тебя.

Цири кивнула. Лютик отложил телефон, чтобы он хотя бы кое-как освещал, начиная медленно стаскивать с себя камни — его завалило почти по пояс, но они как-то очень удачно легли, и он за несколько минут смог кое-как вылезти, после чего дополз до Цири.

— Не знаю, насколько хватит еще зарядки, там уже наверно один процент, — пробормотал он, ощупывая торопливо камни, ощупал ее руки, ноги и внимательно посмотрел в глаза. — Все будет хорошо, окей? Я с тобой.

Цири шмыгнула носом, ее губы дрогнули, а по грязным щекам потекли слезы. Лютик коротко поцеловал ее в висок и отполз, разглядывая в неярком свете завал. Он кое-как приподнял один камень, вытаскивая из-под него другой, а потом огляделся в поисках хоть какого-то рычага. Было ощущение, что не хватало воздуха. Может, это была всего лишь паника. Лютик глянул на телефон — сообщения были доставлены обоим, но никто еще их не прочитал. Он принялся ощупывать все вокруг, но только снова вызвал небольшой камнепад. После чего вернулся к Цири и взял ее за руку, забирая телефон.

Через пару секунд экран погас. Цири всхлипнула и уткнулась ему в плечо. Лютик осторожно ее приобнял, прикрывая глаза и стараясь дышать неглубоко: это, впрочем, было несложно, потому что он, кажется, снова сломал ребра.

Сколько они так просидели, никто из них потом вспомнить не смог бы. Цири, кажется, задремала. А потом Лютик услышал скрежет и грохот, и открыл глаза. Камни вокруг них поднялись, Цири дернулась, и Лютик увидел в полумраке Йеннифер.

Чародейка медленно спустилась к ним по тому, что осталось от лестнице, наклонилась медленно, глядя Лютику в глаза и, коротко замахнувшись, врезала ему пощечину. Лютик даже зажмуриться не успел, а от силы удара завалился набок. Щеку обожгло огнем, во рту снова почувствовалась кровь, и Лютик не решился подниматься.

Йеннифер что-то тихо спросила у Цири, но, что именно, Лютик не расслышал из-за звона в ушах. Он покосился — Йен открыла портал, помогла Цири встать на одну ногу, бережно поддерживая.

— Пошли, — обронила Йен, не глядя на Лютика.

Лютик сглотнул, встал, пошатнувшись, и направился к ним, отчаянно надеясь, что его не распополамит во время перехода. Вышел он в светлом холле, от света глаза сразу защипало, и он вытер выступившие слезы.

Госпиталь. Ох, Лютик не скучал.

В приемном отделении он прождал несколько часов — на этот раз он мог следить за временем, он сидел на неудобном стуле прямо напротив часов. Цири же увели почти сразу, и он ее больше не увидел, как и Йен.

После рентгена и осмотра выяснилось, что у Лютика было легкое сотрясение, сломано одно ребро и трещины еще в трех, а еще ушиб всего Лютика, потому что выглядел он как леопард со всеми синяками, украшавшими его тело. Это не считая того, что на порезы на плече и боку пришлось накладывать швы.

— Где можно позвонить? — спросил Лютик, когда медсестра заклеила ему плечо пластырем.  
— В коридоре есть телефон, — она улыбнулась ему, и он устало улыбнулся в ответ. Она ушла, и Лютик проводил ее задницу взглядом.

Он еще несколько минут посидел, задумчиво тыкая пальцем в гематому на предплечье, потом со стоном натянул грязную футболку и потащился в коридор в поисках телефона. Номер Геральта он помнил наизусть. Оставалось надеяться, что тот ответит.

Геральт снял трубку спустя два гудка.

— Да?  
— Гер… — голос у Лютика вдруг сорвался и он старательно скрыл это кашлем. — Геральт, хей. Это Лютик, я…  
— Я знаю, что случилось, — оборвал его Геральт. Повисла неловкая пауза.  
— Извини, — прошептал Лютик. — Я не знал, что так получится, — добавил он, чувствуя, какие глупые и бессмысленные эти слова. Осознание того, что все могло кончится отвратительно, наконец, его догнало. Руки затряслись, и ему пришлось глубоко вдохнуть и выдохнуть. Геральт молчал. Лютик даже подумал, что он бросил трубку, пока тот не заговорил снова:  
— Я заберу тебя через полчаса.

Лютик нажал отбой, вернул трубку медсестре на посту, которая теперь смотрела на него с жалостью, чего Лютик отчаянно сейчас не хотел, и отправился к лифту. В холле было пусто. Лютик сел на край кресла, глядя вниз, на свои порванные грязные кеды на чистом кафельном полу.

— Цири рассказала мне, что произошло, — сказал голос сверху. Лютик пожал плечами. Йеннифер села рядом и, взяв его цепко за подбородок, заставила поднять голову и посмотреть на себя. Лютик послушно повернул голову. Йен не выглядела недовольной или злой, просто печально на него смотрела, и Лютик не отвел взгляд. У Йен были красивые глаза — Лютик никогда ни у кого таких не видел. Будь она чуть менее… устрашающей, он бы, конечно же, к ней подкатил. Может быть, ему просто не хватало смелости? Йеннифер погладила его по щеке, по той же, которую ударила.  
— Нужно найти ее меч, — вздохнул Лютик.  
— Я забрала его домой уже, — кивнула Йен и отпустила его. — Цири останется в больнице на ночь.  
— Как она? Как ее нога? — с тревогой спросил Лютик.  
— Сломаны большеберцовая и малоберцовая кости.

Лютик опустил голову. Чувство вины накатило с новой силой.

— Лютик. Я знаю, что ты пытался помочь. Если бы не твоя идея со склепом, не уверена, что мы бы сейчас разговаривали. Хотя… у меня есть один знакомый некромант, — задумчиво сказала Йен, — в любом случае, вы оба виноваты, но вы оба молодцы, что выбрались… в общем-то, без особых потерь. Я тебя недооценивала.  
— Приятно слышать, — буркнул Лютик. Его немного тошнило, и он закрыл глаза, потому что пол перед глазами плыл, и опустил голову, пряча лицо в ладонях.

Кто-то коснулся его. Лютик медленно приподнялся, чувствуя себя, как будто ему был миллион лет. Интересно, как себя чувствовал Геральт, которому была почти сотня? Кстати, о Геральте… Лютик поднял голову и наткнулся на внимательный взгляд ведьмака. Йен рядом не было — Лютик не заметил, как та ушла.

Геральт вопросительно поднял брови. Лютик беспомощно подался вперед, утыкаясь лбом в его живот. Геральт привычно пах самим собой — немного потом, кожаной курткой, землей, своим дурацким парфюмом, и Лютик поднял руки, обнимая его. Геральт положил ладонь ему на макушку, поглаживая спутанные волосы.

— Все закончилось, Лютик. Все хорошо. Поехали домой.


	9. Enjoy the Silence (Stripped)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NC-17, Геральт/Лютик, бездуховное порно, незащищенный секс (плюс элементы д/с, но очень намеками и можно их игнорировать)  
> по идее, по таймлайну это до приключений с Цири  
> возможные триггеры: стоматологическая помощь (до трех звездочек, можно пролистать)

Лютик ненавидел стоматологов. Страх отчасти был иррациональным, поскольку с детства у него были довольно здоровые зубы, и матушка водила его всего пару раз, чтобы удалить еще молочные, которые не давали коренным встать на свои места. Воспоминания были не очень, несмотря на то, что его и за руки держали, и леденец потом дарили, и мультфильмы про драконов показывали. Но ощущение чужих пальцев, а, тем более, страшных инструментов в собственном рту без сексуального контекста удовольствия не вызывало.

Последние события вообще лишили его желания открывать рот перед незнакомыми людьми, пусть даже и квалифицированными специалистами.

— Да не особо и видно, — едва слышно и самому себе пробормотал Лютик и открыл рот пошире, разглядывая в зеркало свои зубы. Точнее, отсутствие двух. Как только он вспоминал этот отвратительный хруст, с которым зубы выламывали из челюсти, на него накатывала тошнота. Он даже толком целоваться не мог, а, когда Геральт пару дней назад просунул ему пальцы в рот, пока трахал, вообще словил паническую атаку. Хорошо, что он был в отключке в госпитале, когда десну чистили от обломков корней и зашивали.  
— Кто-то говорил о преодолении препятствий и смелости встретить опасность лицом к лицу, — сказал из спальни Геральт.

Сверхъестественный слух, ну да.

Лютик выглянул из ванной. Геральт все еще лежал в его постели, прикрывшись только простыней. Не оставляющей, в общем, простора для воображения. Хотя — что там Лютик не видел, тем более, со всех сторон.

— Ты понимаешь, что мне в челюсть будут что-то вкручивать?  
— Мгм, — промычал Геральт, не отрываясь от телефона.  
— Что там? — с подозрением спросил Лютик.  
— Читаю объявления.

Лютик с сомнением гипнотизировал его взглядом еще несколько минут, но ведьмак на него так и не посмотрел.

— Я не знаю, — Лютик сунул палец в рот, находя подушечкой пустую десну, погладил ее и вздохнул, скривившись. — Ладно, я поехал.

Геральт кивнул. Лютик обреченно оделся, заставил себя выпить немного воды — ничего в рот не лезло, да и он не был уверен, что хорошая идея есть перед приемом, вызвал такси и поехал в клинику.

Уже в коридоре у кабинетов, едва почуяв этот странный, но такой характерный стоматологический запах, Лютик почувствовал, что с таким трудом собранное самообладание и смелость куда-то испарялись. Спина взмокла, внутри гулко и тяжело стучало сердце, и он подумал, что ему так страшно не было даже в том долбанном подвале.

— Пойдемте, — к нему подошла медсестра, мило улыбаясь, и Лютик на ватных ногах последовал за ней.

Когда Лютик сел в кресло, ему стало совсем плохо. Он даже толком не смог ничего ответить на первый вопрос врача — он его не понял, потому что уставился на все великолепие инструментов, перестал дышать и едва не свалился в совершенно позорный обморок. Под нос ему сунули что-то с отвратным запахом, и он со стоном согнулся пополам, пряча лицо в ладонях и часто дыша. Запах был такой же, как в подвале.

— Д-давайте в другой день, — заплетающимся языком проговорил Лютик.  
— У меня есть предположение, что вы в другой день до меня не дойдете, — врач участливо на него смотрел, держа за плечо, кому-то кивнул за его спиной и погладил Лютика по предплечью. — Давайте попробуем седацию? Когда вас ко мне направляли, никаких отметок не поставили, но я догадываюсь, что обстоятельства, при которых вы потеряли зубы, были довольно травмирующими, это я сужу по снимкам и истории болезни.  
— Седацию? — уточнил Лютик.  
— Да, вы пьете специальный коктейль, расслабляетесь, я делаю несколько уколов, полностью обезболивая челюсть, быстро вкручиваю импланты и отпускаю вас на пару месяцев.

Лютик завис, глядя на слепок чьей-то челюсти на столе. Вздохнул и кивнул.

— Тогда Берта проводит вас в другую комнату, а потом приведет обратно, когда лекарственный препарат подействует. У вас нет аллергии?  
— Нет, ни на что, вроде бы, — Лютик сполз с кресла и отправился в соседний кабинет. На вкус лекарство было горьковатым, Лютик запил его водой из другого пластикового стаканчика и достал телефон, чтобы следующие минут двадцать в него потупить, пока не почувствовал, что пальцы его не слишком слушались.

Состояние было похоже на начало опьянения, будто он глотнул на голодный желудок несколько шотов. Он отправил Геральту селфи на фоне плаката с зубами, записал голосовое сообщение, потому что срочно нужно было напеть пришедший в голову мотив, и уставился на стенку.

Берта отвела его обратно к врачу, и Лютик даже послушно открыл рот, давая тому осмотреть его, и только немного поморщился, когда в десну несколько раз впилась игла.

Стоматолог, конечно, комментировал свои действия иногда, но Лютик на них не фиксировался. Самым неприятным моментом было, когда он что-то начал в челюсть вбивать, Лютик даже, кажется, издал крайне жалобный звук. Не было больно, просто отрешенно страшно, словно он не мог ничего сделать, ведь тело его практически не слушалось.

— Ну, вот и все. Через пару дней нужно будет прийти повторно, я сниму швы, посмотрю, как заживает десна, и распишу вам наши с вами дальнейшие действия.

Лютик кивнул. Он не чувствовал половину лица вообще, кажется, у него свело пальцы и затекла нога, хотя он вообще лежал на неудобном кресле как тряпка.

— Вас кто-нибудь заберет? — уточнила Берта, проводив его в коридор и усадив на стул. — Вызвать такси?  
— Та-си, — согласно сказал Лютик, запрокинув голову. Интересно, как часто она видела невменяемых мужчин у стоматологов?  
— Не нужно такси, я его заберу, — раздался голос Геральта.

Лютик нахмурился. Он повернул голову, натыкаясь взглядом на его фигуру, возвышавшуюся в светлом коридоре. Что он тут делал? Тут были монстры? О боги, Берта была в опасности! И стоматолог! И остальные пациенты, нужно было срочно эвакуировать здание. В чем Лютик сразу же попытался их убедить.

Берта, кажется, смотрела на него с сочувствием. Лютик не понял — она должна была уже выводить всех из коридора. Почему она ничего не делала для обеспечения безопасности людей?

Геральт поднял его за шкирку, как котенка, и потащил к выходу. Лютик тут же запутался в ногах, воротник больно сдавил шею, и он попытался зацепиться за дверь. Геральт разжал его и так слабые пальцы и, перехватив поудобнее — приобняв, повел дальше, к машине.

— Куда ты меня ве-ешь? Там чу-овище же, — Лютик уперся ногами в асфальт, но колени тут же подкосились, и он едва не пропахал его носом, запнувшись и почти упав.  
— Лютик! — Геральт его встряхнул, схватив за плечи. — Что ты вообще несешь?  
— Чу-овища! — зашептал Лютик, заглядывая ему в глаза. — Там, где ты, всегда чу-овища! Нужно с-очно и-ти сражаться. Давай, я буду… сидеть в… заса-е? Нет, непра-ильно. Я буду на стреме, вот! Ты мо-ешь идти, я в по-ядке, серьезно, нужно их спасти…

Геральт чуть поменялся в лице, и Лютик прижал ко рту ладонь.

— Ге-альт! Я не хо-ел тебя о-идеть, я не и-ел в виду… Геральт, ты спа-ешь их? Ге-альт… — Лютик облизнул пересохшие и частично онемевшие губы и нахмурился. Имя ведьмака странно ощущалось во рту, как незнакомое слово. — Ге-альт. Ге-р-аа-т. Гер-аль. Г…

Геральт потащил его дальше к машине и усадил на переднее сидение. И Лютик подумал, что это все очень похоже на дежа вю. Возможно, что это не дежа вю, если таковые события уже были в его жизни? Или все-таки дежа вю. Нужно было проверить. Он порылся в карманах в поисках телефона, после чего тут же выронил его на пол машины и наклонился, пытаясь его нашарить. Геральт завел Плотву, но с места не тронулся.

Лютик зацепил пальцами завалившийся под сидение телефон, с победным воплем его вытянул и продемонстрировал Геральту.

— Я надеюсь, тебя вырубит скоро, — задумчиво сказал тот. Лютик надул губы и закатил глаза.  
— А ку-а мы едем? Я хочу мо-оженое.  
— Не уверен, что тебе можно… — Геральт снял машину с ручного тормоза, переключил скорость, посмотрел по сторонам, и они выехали с парковки.  
— Мо-оженое! — потребовал Лютик, вцепляясь в его плечо. Геральт тряхнул рукой, коротко зарычав. Лютик испугался и отпрянул. Голова кружилась, тело не особо слушалось, язык, казалось, занимал весь рот и говорить было сложно. Геральт мог бы нормально себя вести, в кои-то веки, а не как обычно.

За мороженым они, естественно, не поехали. Геральт припарковал Плотву, выволок Лютика из машины и повел его к дому. Лютик умудрился стукнуться лбом о стену в лифте, уронить ключи, споткнуться о коврик и все-таки упасть в собственном коридоре. Было обидно. Он недовольно свернулся в клубок и решил, что можно остаться прямо тут и жалеть себя. Пока не придут Красные всадники и не настанет конец света.

Геральт что-то проговорил. Лютик не слушал, он решил, что он обиделся. Но его усадили и, не обращая внимание на сопротивление, вытащили из толстовки, стянули с него ботинки и отнесли в спальню, немилосердно уронив на кровать.

Лютик со стоном уткнулся лицом в подушку и отрубился.

***

Проснулся Лютик с гудящей головой. Во рту пересохло, чувствовался какой-то мерзкий привкус — крови, мяты и чего-то еще. Он потрогал осторожно десну языком, натыкаясь на швы и отозвавшуюся ноющей болью слизистую, и сглотнул.

Потом потыкал в щеку пальцем, та уже, конечно, отошла от анестезии. Он на удивление чувствовал себя… неплохо. Он приподнялся, садясь на кровати, отталкивая тяжелое теплое одеяло. В комнате было темно, и Лютик потянулся нащупать кнопку включателя бра.

Спальня озарилась неярким теплым светом, Лютик потянулся, свесил с кровати ноги, вставая на мягкий коврик, и задумчиво посмотрел на часы. Начало четвертого ночи. Он обернулся, глядя на спящего ведьмака и вздохнул. Кажется, он наговорил лишнего. А, может быть, и нет. Он не особо помнил, что говорил и делал, помнил только, что был у стоматолога…

Он мотнул головой, встал и пошел в ванную, где долго стоял под горячим душем. А потом разглядывал в зеркале красную десну с темными нитками швов. Отвратительное зрелище, если бы кто спросил.

Лютик высушил волосы, потому что ворочаться остаток ночи на мокрой подушке не хотелось, подумал, что подписчики его инстаграма смело могли кидать донаты непосредственно в мешки под его глазами, потому что давно было пора наладить режим дня, и, не одеваясь, выполз обратно в спальню.

Геральт не спал. Он сидел, облокотившись на подушку, выжидательно глядя на Лютика. Лютик замер, не доходя до кровати пару шагов.

— Что? — спросил он.  
— Иди сюда, а то замерзнешь.

Лютик покосился в сторону окна — Геральт никогда его не закрывал — и поспешно забрался обратно на кровать, тратя примерно пару секунд на размышления, и залез Геральту на бедра поверх одеяла. Геральт положил ладони на его колени, чуть сжимая.

— Если я что-то тебе говорил, я не уверен, что я имел это в виду, — сказал Лютик. — Если честно, я не помню, что я говорил. Я много говорил?  
— Как обычно, — Геральт скользнул взглядом по его груди и животу. Лютик чуть выпрямился. — Где пирсинг? — спросил Геральт, поднимая руку и проводя подушечкой большого пальца по его соску.

Лютик опустил голову и задумался.

— Не помню, — пробормотал он и вздрогнул, когда Геральт сжал сосок и чуть оттянул, выкручивая. — Ау!  
— Мм, — Геральт потянулся вперед, прижимаясь губами к его шее и коротко прикусил кожу. — Моим шампунем пользовался, засранец.  
— Он вкуснее пахнет, — довольным голосом сообщил Лютик, наклонив голову набок.

Геральт снял его с себя, укладывая на кровать рядом, отодвинув одеяло и навис сверху, снова разглядывая. Лютик ухмыльнулся и провел ладонями по его бокам, дотянулся, выгнувшись, до его задницы и довольно полапал.

— Надеюсь, тебе нравится то, что ты видишь, — он подмигнул и показушно закусил губу. Геральт приподнял брови, тихо вздохнув, и отодвинулся ниже. Лютик развел колени, завел прядь волос Геральту за ухо, когда тот наклонился ниже, мокро лизнув его в живот, и выдохнул. Блядь, как он любил, когда ему отсасывали.

Впрочем, Геральт в своих ласках старательно избегал его члена. Минут десять или целую вечность, по ощущениям, потому что Лютику честно начало казаться, что его членом можно было убивать монстров, как мечом.

— Ты издеваешься? — простонал он, когда Геральт в который раз медленно скользнул языком по нежной коже между бедром и пахом, сжимая его задницу в ладонях, и недовольно заворочался. — Трахни меня уже, ну.  
— Нисколько, — глухо проговорил ведьмак ему в бок, приподнявшись, и положил ладонь ему на грудь, вжимая в кровать. — Шш, Лютик.

Лютику не хотелось «Шш», Лютику хотелось, чтобы Геральт уже его трахнул. Он истосковался по его телу, по этой связи и столько всего пережил за последний месяц, что впору было начинать писать автобиографию.

Геральт нахмурился, а потом несильно шлепнул его по бедру. Лютик дернулся под его ладонью, выгибаясь, и резковато выдохнул, сдерживая стон. Геральт сжал его бедро и потянул в сторону, заставляя перевернуться на живот.

— Наконец-то, — проворчал Лютик в подушку, после чего ее бесцеремонно вытянули из-под его головы и подсунули под бедра, потянув за них назад и заставляя выгнуться. Лютик даже повилял задницей и застонал уже громче, стоило Геральту шлепнуть его еще пару раз. Лютик не был уверен, нравилась ли ему боль — все-таки у ведьмака была тяжелая ладонь, но тепло, затапливающее его с головой, когда Геральт вел себя в постели так, вышибало из головы все остальные мысли. Геральт, впрочем, не делал ему больно. Что угодно, но никогда — больно.

Геральт погладил его по пояснице, устроился между его ног — голенью Лютик касался его голени — и сжал снова его ягодицы, разводя в стороны, после чего широко мазнул языком по сжавшемуся анусу. Лютик уткнулся лбом в кровать и подался назад. Геральт его, естественно, удержал, даже на полсантиметра сдвинуться не получилось.

У Лютика пальцы на ногах поджимались от удовольствия, все тело горело, и член стоял просто до боли — даже тереться о подушку не получалось, только заплетающимся голосом выговаривать хриплое «Еще, пожалуйста». Геральт и не останавливался, то ныряя языком внутрь, нажимая на мышцы, то вылизывал по кругу, то широко скользил — и почти, блядь, невесомо — по мошонке, по нежной коже между ней и анусом, и Лютик всхлипнул, когда Геральт вдруг отстранился, останавливаясь.

— Зар-раза… — прошептал он, поворачивая голову и морщась, потому что улегся щекой на влажную от собственной слюны и, кажется, слёз простыню.

Геральт чем-то щелкнул и Лютик поежился, когда прохладная жидкость капнула на копчик и стекла ниже. Геральт растер скользкий гель по его анусу пальцем и втолкнул внутрь сразу два пальца. Лютик невольно подался вперед, проезжаясь все-таки по подушке членом, сжимаясь вокруг широких и длинных пальцев, и вцепился в простыню.

Геральт положил ладонь ему на поясницу, потянул пальцы наружу и ввел обратно, невыносимо медленно. Так, чтобы Лютик почувствовал костяшки, а потом и костяшки остальных пальцев, прижавшиеся к промежности. Мелькнула сумасшедшая мысль, а позволил ли бы он Геральту трахнуть себя кулаком? От перспективы аж яйца поджались, и Лютик хныкнул, не в силах пошевелиться. Он и так чувствовал себя насаженным на бейсбольную биту, когда Геральт его трахал, но воображение нарисовало картинку, которую он еще долго не сможет забыть.

Геральт чуть раздвинул пальцы на очередном движении, и Лютик завел руку назад, пытаясь поймать его за запястье.

— Стой. С-стой, блядь, я сейчас кончу…

Геральт послушно остановился и свел пальцы, успокаивающе погладил его по заднице и поцеловал в левую ягодицу. Лютик бездумно уставился на прикроватную тумбу, переводя дыхание. Попытался подумать о стоматологе, чтобы отвлечься. Получилось немного успокоиться. Он поерзал на подушке, зажмурившись, непроизвольно снова сжавшись на пальцах Геральта, и бессильно расслабился. Геральт толкнулся пальцами в него, надавливая подушечками на простату, и Лютик сглотнул, дернувшись всем телом. Долбанный ведьмак играл на нем как на музыкальном инструменте, трахая неторопливо пальцами.

Лютик услышав подозрительный шелест, а потом Геральт вытащил из него пальцы и переступил с ноги на ногу — матрас под его коленями прогнулся то с одной стороны, то с другой.

— Г-герал-л-л-льт, — Лютик подался назад бедрами и насупился. — Не хочу с презервативом. Давай так.

Молчание несколько затянулось, и Лютик с беспокойством приподнялся, но Геральт надавил ладонью ему между лопаток.

— Хорошо, — сказал Геральт.  
— Хочу, чтобы ты в меня кончил, — торопливо выговорил Лютик, — хочу чувствовать, как твоя сперма вытекает из меня, хочу…

Геральт оттянул в сторону его ягодицу и без лишних слов, приставив головку члена к анусу, подался бедрами вперед. Лютик прикусил язык, закрывая глаза. Окей, он никогда не сможет привыкнуть к размерам Геральта. К тому, как его член заполнял его, распирая внутренности, давая это удивительное чувство, которое ничем нельзя было заменить, ни игрушками, ни пальцами, ни другими людьми. И нелюдьми тоже. Хотя других партнеров-нелюдей у Лютика никогда и не было, в этом он был уверен.

Лютик глухо стонал, не особо соображая, что издавал какие-то звуки. Он снова вцепился в простыню, натягивая ее до побелевших пальцев, когда почувствовал прижавшегося к его заднице животом Геральта. Лютик, кажется заскулил.  
Геральт накрыл его своим телом, упираясь ладонями в кровать рядом с его, прижимаясь грудью к его спине, начиная двигаться в нем, медленно, выскальзывая почти целиком и снова засаживая по самые яйца. Лютик закрыл глаза. Геральт прижался сухими губами к его виску, целуя, тихо зарычал, ускоряясь. Лютик подумал, что можно было бы записать только эти звуки — шлепки плоти о плоть, тяжелое хриплое дыхание, чтобы потом можно было дрочить, слушая аудиозапись.

Он поерзал, пытаясь выгнуться чуть сильнее, сжимаясь вокруг члена, и Геральт едва слышно зашипел, втягивая воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, вбиваясь в него сильнее, резче, чаще, так, что Лютик даже вдохнуть не успевал, пока не прижался к нему бедрами в последний раз, замирая, уткнувшись лбом ему в спину, и едва заметно вздрагивая. Лютик застонал, приоткрыв рот.

Ему было жарко, так жарко, что хотелось содрать с себя кожу, и еще — чтобы Геральт не отстранялся, продолжал вжимать его в кровать всем своим весом, почти не давая дышать. Но Геральт через пару секунд отстранился, не обращая внимания на его недовольное мычание, выскальзывая из него, и Лютик с сожалением заворочался. Геральт снова погладил его по спине, снизу вверх, вжимая за затылок в кровать, и Лютик выгнулся, а потом потерся членом о влажную от предэякулята подушку. Блядь, придется стирать.

Геральт погладил его по затылку, а потом потянул за плечо, заставляя перевернуться на спину. Лютик почувствовал себя тряпичной куклой, потому что Геральт переложил его без особого труда в сторону, перелез через его бедро, вставая на колени между его раскинутых ног, положил ладонь на его грудь, разглядывая потемневшими глазами, в тусклом свете его зрачки почти заполняли всю радужку, и Лютик сглотнул, почувствовав приятный вес, и беспомощно вскинул бедра.

— Неужели я все-таки заставил тебя молчать? — Геральт обхватил его член кольцом из пальцев, глядя внимательно ему в лицо. Лютик дернулся всем телом, стараясь проехаться уздечкой по шершавой коже.  
— Нгх, — смог сказать Лютик.  
— Хм.

Когда Геральт сжал вокруг его члена ладонь, принимаясь ему торопливо дрочить, а потом надавил на грудь чуть сильнее, Лютик закрыл глаза, потому что был уверен, что потеряет сознание. Но вместо этого тело прошил оргазм, и он, кажется, закричал, выгибаясь под Геральтом, забрызгав спермой его предплечье и свою грудь, чего не было лет с семнадцати, после дней пяти воздержания. Геральт издал какой-то удивленный звук, чего Лютик как-то отрешенно отметил, и наклонился, слизывая с него сперму, коротко прикусывая сосок. Лютик со стоном его оттолкнул.

Геральт сел, разглядывая его, а потом подгреб к себе поближе, подхватывая под коленом, погладил большим пальцем по растянутому анусу, размазывая по припухшей коже свою сперму, и Лютик запрокинул голову, замычав. Он дернулся, пытаясь высвободить ногу, но Геральт только сильнее ее сжал между локтем и предплечьем, толкаясь в него пальцами, поглаживая изнутри, и Лютик задрожал.

— Ох-хренеть, — прошептал он, когда Геральт, наконец, выпустил его и вытер снятой с подушки уже испачканной наволочкой. — Мне, кажется, снова нужно в душ.  
— Второй раунд? — Геральт улегся рядом, дотянулся через него и выключил бра, обнял, прижимая к себе и потерся лбом о висок. Лютик зажмурился. Кажется, его член предпринял очень слабую попытку снова встать.  
— С утра, хорошо? — Лютик вздохнул и прижался к Геральту плотнее.

И незаметно для себя провалился в сон, прислушиваясь к его медленному сердцебиению.


	10. Pulling a Thread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PG-13, POV Геральта, условно одноногая собачка™ Лютик, чуток экшна, попытки в обоснуй

Чертов Лютик опять умудрился затащить его на концерт.

На этот раз концерт был благотворительный, после которого полагалось посетить банкет для избранных. В число избранных, как выяснилось, Геральт не входил, но Лютик выпросил у матушки-баронессы для него приглашение. Геральт согласился только потому, что ему пообещали халявную еду и выпивку. А еще, в перспективе, чтобы трахнуть Лютика в какой-нибудь подсобке, хотя сам Лютик, видимо, предполагая такое развитие событий, расстроенно предупредил, что вести себя нужно будет благоразумно.

Отдельным подвигом был смокинг. Геральт сначала подумал, что над ним издевались, но, увы, неудобная официальная одежда не могла воспламеняться только лишь от одного его взгляда, и пришлось в нее покорно влезать. Лютик торжественно завязал ему бабочку и вставил в петлицу розу.

— Это слишком уже, — Геральт потянулся ее вытащить, но Лютик перехватил его запястье и покачал головой.  
— Порадуй меня, пожалуйста, — он коротко поцеловал его, разгладил лацканы и улыбнулся.

В холле было многолюдно. Достопочтенные дамы и их кавалеры неспешно прогуливались, фотографировались у статуй, обменивались сплетнями, пили бесплатное шампанское и обсуждали наряды, в общем, делали все то, чего Геральт не любил. Он приметил в толпе нескольких чародеек, которые сопровождали важных шишек и обеспечивали безопасность мероприятия, и понадеялся, что их усилий будет достаточно.

— Надо же, ведьмак, — раздался негромкий голос позади него.

Геральт развернулся и наткнулся взглядом на Калантэ. Рядом с ней стоял Мышовур, разглядывающий его наряд с насмешкой (сам-то он напялил полагающуюся ему униформу друида) и скучающая девица лет тринадцати в нарядном пышном платье. В руках у девицы был смартфон, в который она пялилась, делая вид, что ничего вокруг не замечала. Кажется, из смартфона доносилась уже хорошо знакомая Геральту песня про чеканную монету.

Он вскинул бровь.

— Не думала, что ты посещаешь подобные мероприятия, — Калантэ обвела взглядом холл с высокими колоннами и благосклонно кивнула какому-то господину, прошедшему мимо них.  
— Не по своей воле, — Геральт вздохнул.  
— Кто-то может повлиять на ведьмака? Хотела бы я познакомиться с этим человеком, — фыркнула Калантэ. — Цирилла, познакомься. Это небезызвестный Белый Волк, ведьмак, благодаря которому на улицах все меньше и меньше монстров. Ты же про них смотришь вечно, — она пошевелила пальцами в сторону телефона.

Геральт встретился взглядом с Цириллой и учтиво склонил голову. Кажется, полагалось как-то так. Не силен он был во всех этих обязательных ритуалах. Цирилла оглядела его критическим взглядом подростка и спросила:

— А где Лютик?  
— Думаю, что скоро будет на сцене, если не вляпается в неприятности, — Геральт пожал плечами.  
— Это тот мальчишка-музыкант? Сын барона де Леттенхофа? — уточнила Калантэ.  
— Юлиан, — кивнул Геральт.  
— Отвратительным человеком был его отец, — сказала задумчиво Калантэ. — А вот мать сумела его воспитать, жаль, только, что он лишен титула.

Геральт решил, что было бы неплохо расспросить Лютика об этом — о себе тот не особо рассказывал, несмотря на то, что почти никогда не затыкался.

Прозвенел первый звонок, и люди неторопливо засобирались в сторону концертного зала. Геральт откланялся и решил на всякий случай обойти помещения. Слишком уж много было высокопоставленных гостей и слишком мало, по его ощущениям, охраны.

На сцене Геральт еле нашел Лютика среди музыкантов, спасибо выделявшемуся среди черно-белого моря цветному галстуку. Следующие полтора часа пролетели незаметно, музыка отзывалась внутри чем-то щемящим и фиксироваться на этом ощущении не хотелось.

Зал хлопал сдержанно, словно неохотно, Геральт поднялся с места вместе со всеми и медленно направился вверх, глядя по сторонам. Кто-то толкнул его в плечо, при чем не один раз, но он не обратил внимания, потому что это давно стало обыденным и привычным.

На выходе его поймал Мышовур и, приобняв, повел по длинным коридорам, которые, в конце концов, вывели их к залу с длинными столами, накрытыми разнообразной едой. Геральт пригляделся, оценивая различные бутылки, и был приятно удивлен: на угощение и алкоголь не поскупились. Мышовур похлопал его по плечу и усадил за отдельный стол человек на десять, куда вскоре села Калантэ с внучкой, ее нынешний партнер Эйст, сам Мышовур и двое, чьих имен Геральт не знал.

— Однако, госпожа Калантэ, у вас странный вкус в выборе компании, — усмехнулся один из них, смерив Геральта презрительным взглядом. — Думаю, что у меня пропал аппетит, — он отодвинулся от стола, так, что ножки стула с мерзким громким звуком проехались по полу, и встал.  
— Некоторые мужчины слабы на желудок, что уж тут поделать, — Калантэ пожала плечами, даже не поглядев в его сторону. — Даже не хотите обменяться опытом в поимке мутантов? Говорят, вы большой специалист.  
— Гер…альт? — к ним подошел немного запыхавшийся Лютик, уже без галстука, немного растрепанный и слегка растерянный. Он вспыхнул, увидев Калантэ, и тут же поклонился в пол. Цирилла, наконец, оторвалась от своего телефона и уставилась на него. Лютик, выпрямившись, тут же разулыбался и подмигнул ей.  
— Думаю, нет никакого смысла разговаривать с проклятыми мутантами, — выплюнул мужчина. — Сучьи дети.

Геральт подумал, что у кого-то слишком длинный язык, которому требуется ампутация. А вот окружающие притихли, потому что услышали их перепалку. Геральт перевел взгляд с мужчины на Лютика, который едва заметно качнул головой, глядя на него, и поджал губы. Геральт пожал плечами:

— Так избавьте нас в таком случае от своего присутствия, почтенный господин. И уж простите, что не обращаюсь к вам по имени, — сказал он и краем глаза заметил как Мышовур сделал осторожный шаг вперед.

Геральт должен был предположить, наверное, что ни к чему хорошему его выход в свет не приведет. Мужчина выхватил из-за пояса кортик и подгреб к себе Лютика, приставляя острие лезвия к его шее. Геральт успел заметить скатившиеся капли крови на белоснежную ткань рубашки.

Цирилла завизжала.

Геральт, уже потом анализируя произошедшее, понимал, что никто ничего не смог бы сделать. Их всех сбило с ног волной силы, в ушах зазвенело от крика, и Геральт с трудом поднялся на ноги, когда понял, что все прекратилось. Подняться ему помогла незнакомая чародейка, и Геральт недоуменно огляделся: зал был разрушен, столы перевернуты, но гости, вроде бы, не пострадали — некоторые дамы просто попадали в обмороки.

Первое, что Геральт услышал в нарастающем гомоне и криках, было плачем. Он кивнул чародейке и направился к Калантэ, прижимающей к себе ревущую Цириллу. Рядом стоял Мышовур, теребящий свою бороду. На полу валялось тело в обугленном костюме. Лютик сидел у колонны, бледный, в крови, саже, сжимающий в руке свой разноцветный галстук. Он не отреагировал, когда Геральт его позвал.

— Ну что ж, — задумчиво сказал, наконец, Мышовур. — Наши надежды не оправдались.  
— Моя внучка не будет учиться ведьмачеству! — зашипела Калантэ, прижимая светлую растрепанную голову к своей груди. — Вы не заберете ее у меня!  
— Это теперь не от вас зависит, — вздохнул Геральт. — Я свяжусь с Весемиром…  
— Нет! — Калантэ стиснула зубы. Эйст приобнял ее и что-то зашептал на ухо. Она закрыла глаза.

Геральт добрался до Лютика, поднял его на ноги и немного отряхнул, заставил поднять голову, осмотрел царапину от кортика, стер уже засохшую кровь, убедился, что рана вовсе неопасная и похлопал его по щекам. Лютик трясущимися руками схватился за его предплечье и, оглядевшись безумным взглядом, посмотрел, наконец, на него:

— Пиздец, Геральт.  
— Согласен, — Геральт усадил его на стул и сжал плечо. — Вышли в свет, да?  
— Костюмы… — прошептал Лютик, кажется, заметив, в каком состоянии его одежда. — О боги, что это… зуб? Кожа?..

Гостей уводили, в зале вскоре стало совсем пусто: остались только они. Геральт склонился над трупом, точнее, на тем, что осталось от него, принюхиваясь и разглядывая повреждения. Магические воздействия всегда были самыми неприятными: разорванная обгоревшая плоть, почерневшая кровь, лопнувшие сосуды и мышцы.

— У девочки необыкновенная сила, — сказал Мышовур вполголоса. — И никто ничего не знал.  
— Насколько я помню, это наследственное, — Геральт взял с пола вилку и приподнял с ее помощью руку трупа, прикрывающую лицо. — Почему этот человек вообще был за этим столом? Хм. И это не человек.  
— Что?  
— Допплер, — пожал плечами Геральт. — Интересно, где его жертва… нужен список гостей. Забавные тут у вас дела творятся.

Мышовур вздохнул.

— Этим займутся детективы, ведьмак. Думаю, вам пора уходить.  
— И далеко они зайдут в расследовании?  
— С тобой свяжутся, если понадобится помощь.

Геральт поджал губы, но спорить дальше не стал. Нынешние законы бесили его все больше и больше, но сделать никто ничего не мог. Ведьмаки были наемниками и не имели права работать на государственных должностях. К их услугам прибегали крайне редко, в основном, справлялись, но не когда речь шла о чем-то необычном. Как чертов допплер на закрытом мероприятии.

Но той группе людей, что управляла Континентом, была выгодна именно такая динамика: под их контролем были и обычные смертные, и маги, и мутанты, и ведьмаки, и эльфы. Бороться с системой Геральт считал бесполезным, а потому смирился с положением дел. Это не значило, что его это не бесило.

Он взял Лютика за шиворот и подтолкнул к выходу. Тот вырвался, подошел к Калантэ, сунул Цирилле что-то в руку и после этого пошел вслед за Геральтом.

— Хорошо, что матушка этого не видела, точно бы инфаркт хватил, — пробормотал Лютик, пока они шли к припаркованной за пару кварталов Плотве. — Меня ждет сегодня очень долгий разговор с ней по телефону. А может быть, она даже приедет. Тогда убери мечи и арбалет, и зелья свои из ванной.  
— И куда мне их убрать?  
— В свою комнату.

Геральт подумал о том, что у него очень давно не было ничего своего, кроме, собственно, оружия, зелий и Плотвы. Лютик потер шею, поморщившись, снял с себя пиджак и затолкал его в ближайшую урну.

— Геральт.  
— Мм?  
— Как ты относишься к диете?  
— В смысле?  
— Жрать будет нечего до начала следующего месяца.  
— Будем надеяться, что на кого-нибудь нападет кикимора. За них хорошо платят, на севере в лесах всегда было много гнезд, никому не удавалось до конца от них избавиться.

Лютик тяжело вздохнул. По приезде домой он заперся в ванной и включил воду. Геральт залез в минибар, но кроме новой бутылки вишневой настойки ничего не нашел. Открутив крышку и сделав пару глотков, он стащил с себя порванный и испачканный смокинг, засунул его в мусорный мешок, заглянул в спальню Лютика и прислонился к дверному косяку, прислушиваясь к звукам из ванной, отпивая из стремительно пустевшей бутылки.

«Ты ничего бы не сделала!»  
«Боже мой, ты пропустила такое событие, а что если бы тебя убили?»  
«Я не живу с тобой уже десять чертовых лет, мне двадцать пять, я могу о себе позаботиться, я зарабатываю на жизнь!»  
«То есть, это опасно, а выгонять пятнадцатилетнего ребенка на улицу нет?»  
«О боги, если ты хочешь приехать и убедиться, что я в порядке, ты справишься с вызовом такси?»  
«Завтра!»

Вышел Лютик из ванной спустя пару минут. Все еще в рубашке с заляпанным кровью воротником, но уже без брюк и босиком. Заметив Геральта, он направился к нему и попытался отобрать бутылку.

— Делись, — потребовал он. Глаза у него были красные, словно он плакал.

Геральт поднял руку с бутылкой, удержал его, взяв за плечо второй рукой и сделал небольшой глоток, после чего потянул к себе и поцеловал. Естественно, часть настойки пролилась, закапав Лютику рубашку и, кажется, пол, но тот перестал возмущенно мычать, прикрыл глаза и сглотнул, а потом прикусил ему губу и ткнул под ребра.

— В общем, у нас завтра гости, — сказал Лютик, погладил его по шраму на боку и навалился, обнимая.  
— Я так и понял.

Кажется, срочно нужно было найти задание на завтрашний день.


	11. Bass Shivering Bass (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PG-15, экшн, Геральт, Лютик, whump!всеобщий (всегда представляю себя Аркашкой, которому надо, чтобы герои больнее обстрадались)  
> возможные триггеры: утопление.  
> возможные триггеры для тех, кто не любит Йен: автор нормально относится к ней. алсо, у Геральта две руки, нувыпонимаете.

— Больно, вообще-то, — заметил Лютик, разглядывая свою ногу. Лодыжка опухла, болела при малейшем движении и выглядела не очень приятно. Хорошо еще, что он отключился, пока Геральт вправлял ее на место.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — Геральт подкинул в костер еще немного хвороста и с недовольством огляделся. — Нужно было все-таки не слушать тебя и взять из багажника топор и нарубить крупных веток с того сухого упавшего дуба.

Лютик виновато пожал плечами. Последняя неделя выдалась достаточно сухой, можно было не беспокоиться по поводу костра и хвороста для него. К тому же, топор с некоторых пор был сломан, и сломал его Лютик. И признаваться в этом не желал.

Это, конечно, не было пикником. Геральт согласился его взять только с условием, что он будет держаться подальше от опасности. Лютик изо всех сил старался, правда, пока убегал от вервольфа, поскользнулся и свалился в овраг, подвернул лодыжку и пропахал носом старую листву и содрав себе ладони о камни. Геральт с вервольфом разделался, донес Лютика на руках до места привала, где поставил лодыжку на место и перевязал с помощью эластичных бинтов и походных ножей.

Плотву они оставили в паре миль, недалеко от шоссе, съехав на проселочную дорогу, ближе к деревьям и прикрыв ее брезентовой тканью. Геральт использовал для поимки вервольфа какую-то приманку, и Лютик, на самом деле, просто не заметил, что чудовище подобралось слишком быстро, пока он снимал макрообъективом флору и фауну леса.

— Каждый раз, когда я тебя беру с собой, мы вляпываемся в дерьмовые ситуации, — Геральт швырнул в огонь еще хвороста, и Лютик отодвинулся, когда вверх взметнулся столп искр. Он посмотрел на разозленного — действительно, кажется, разозленного — Геральта сквозь огонь и вздохнул. — Знаешь, да, к чему я клоню?  
— Ты не прав, — пробормотал Лютик едва слышно, но Геральт-то его все равно услышал и сверкнул своими желтыми кошачьими глазами. — Я не хочу нарываться на неприятности, я ничего такого…  
— Тихо!  
— Геральт, дай мне объясниться? — Лютик выпрямился.  
— Заткнись!

Лютик послушно заткнулся. Он с тревогой посмотрел на Геральта, который взял в руки меч, оглядываясь и прислушиваясь. Лютик попытался тоже прислушаться, но кроме треска огня и привычных звуков леса так ничего и не услышал. Разве что… плеск воды? Геральт неслышно поднялся и, отхлебнув из бутылочки, которую вытащил из кармана, направился в сторону плеска. На Лютика он посмотрел, жестом приказав оставаться на месте и приложил к губам палец. Лютик, сглотнув, кивнул.

Геральт скрылся в чаще.

Лютик сидел, почти не дыша, вглядываясь в сумрак, изо всех сил напрягая слух, но кроме плеска и странного хруста, ничего не слышал. А потом наступила зловещая тишина. Лютик пошевелился, потому что все тело затекло. Он осторожно наступил на ногу, скривился, но все-таки заставил себя подняться.

— Геральт? — позвал Лютик. — Геральт!

Ему никто не ответил. Даже эхо. Лютик положил в костер еще несколько веток и медленно потащился в ту же сторону, в которой исчез Геральт. Шел он недолго, уже минут через десять, по его внутренним ощущениям, он вышел на небольшую поляну перед озерцом и заорал от ужаса, отпрыгивая за дерево, потому что из этого озерца торчала голова какой-то твари.

Выждав несколько секунд, Лютик выглянул из-за дерева, чтобы убедиться: тварь не шевелилась. Но где тогда был Геральт?

— Геральт? — громким шепотом позвал Лютик. — Гер… о боги!

Из туловища чудовища торчало острие меча. Геральта не было видно, но, похоже оно придавило его собой, погребя под собой и — под водой. Лютик запаниковал. Он подошел ближе, входя в воду, осторожно тронул чудовище за волосатую и жилистую конечность, но то не пошевелилось. С острия меча все еще стекала темная, жирно блестевшая в полумраке кровь. Лютик зашел в воду уже по пояс и, решившись, нырнул. Открыть глаза в мутной в воде оказалось отвратнейшей идеей, их защипало, и он, оттолкнувшись здоровой ногой от дна, всплыл обратно, хватая воздух ртом.

А потом нырнул еще раз, на ощупь, крепко хватаясь за чудовище, пробираясь ниже ко дну. Он, наконец, нащупал руку Геральта, попытался за нее дернуть, но не смог сдвинуть его из-под чудовища, и пришлось снова всплывать за кислородом. Отдышавшись, Лютик кое-как пробрался между ног монстра, и попытался приподнять его огромную уродливую голову, упираясь в илистое дно ногой. Получилось не очень, но он смог немного сдвинуть ее с места. И нырнул снова, на этот раз подлезая под туловище и, упираясь в камень, отодвинул тушу.

Он обхватил Геральта под грудь, потянул его вверх, на поверхность воды. Геральт признаков жизни не подавал — даже, кажется, не дышал, был совсем бледный и какой-то даже посеревший. Лютик захлебнулся, когда не удержался на ноге, и едва не ушел вновь под воду под весом ведьмака, но все-таки смог его выволочь на берег, падая в грязь.

— Геральт, давай, ну… очнись, — он похлопал ведьмака по щекам, а потом принялся расшнуровывать его броню. — Только попробуй сдохнуть, лошадиная ты жопа…

Стащив с Геральта одежду и расстегнув ремень, Лютик обхватил его вновь поперек груди и попытался сжать. Но, видимо, на курсах первой помощи манекенов делали не таких спортивных объемов как ведьмаки, и у Лютика получилось недостаточно сильно: изо рта Геральта вытекло немного мутной воды, он только мотнулся безвольно, как кукла и повис.

Лютик заскулил от страха. Он вдруг понял, что они были в лесу совершенно одни, телефон, который он в спешке и панике не вытащил из кармана, после вечернего заплыва умер, а Геральт не дышал. И тоже, кажется, умер. Ведьмаки вообще могли умереть?

Он уложил Геральта на спину, нащупал пальцами его грудину, отмерил пару сантиметров выше и принялся ритмично надавливать основаниями ладоней. Потом он переполз на коленях повыше и, приоткрыв Геральту рот, приложился к его губам своими, зажав ему пальцами нос, и дважды вдохнул. У него начали затекать и так замерзшие после воды руки уже через пять таких подходов, пока вдруг Геральт не вдохнул резковато, открыв глаза, и не вырубился снова.

Лютик вжал ему в шею пальцы, всхлипнув и почувствовав редкий пульс, и не прислонился ухом к носу, чувствуя короткие выдохи и слыша хриплые вдохи. Он потряс осторожно Геральта, но тот не очнулся. Лютик еще раз сходил в воду, вытаскивая из головы чудища с огромным трудом меч, потому что Геральту это было важно, наверное, а потом, сглотнув и осмотрев лежащего без сознания ведьмака, понял, что ему придется тащить его до Плотвы. Прямо сейчас, на своих двоих. Раненая нога заныла. Лютик стиснул зубы, обвязал рукоять меча ремнем Геральта, второй конец привязал к своему ремню, кое-как закрепив, обхватил Геральта под грудью, и потащил назад.

Хватило его на десяток метров, потому что лодыжка горела огнем, дыхания не хватало, и он бережно опустил Геральта на землю, вытирая со лба пот и грязную озерную воду. У почти догоревшего костра Лютик сделал небольшой привал. Он порылся в сумке Геральта, но зелья были не подписаны. Он примерно знал, как пахла Ласточка, но вливать эликсир в бессознательного ведьмака не решился. Главное, что Геральт дышал — а это Лютик проверял каждые минуты две. Закинув сумку на плечо и проверив еще раз, как держался на ремне меч, Лютик закусил губу, и направился с Геральтом к Плотве.

Может быть, если Лютику пришло бы в голову писать мемуары, он обязательно написал бы о том, как тащил Геральта по лесу, задыхаясь от паники и беспокойства, постоянно спотыкаясь и каждые пять минут останавливаясь, чтобы немного унять боль в лодыжке.

И ничего не было лучше в тот момент, как мигнувшая фарами машина в ответ на нажатие кнопки на ключах.

Лютик с трудом втащил Геральта на заднее сидение. А потом еще раз прислушался и вжал пальцы в его шею: Геральт дышал. Его сердце билось. Медленно, невыносимо медленно, медленнее, чем нужно было даже ведьмакам, но все-таки билось.

Лютик не смог с первого раза попасть ключом в зажигание, он дважды уронил ключи, после чего несколько минут сидел, глядя на свои дрожащие и ходившие ходуном руки, и дышал. Он все-таки смог завести Плотву, выжал сцепление, снял ее с ручного тормоза, переключая на первую скорость, и медленно тронулся, чуть отпуская педаль. О боги, Геральт, почему ты до сих пор не поменял свою развалюху на новую машину? С автоматической коробкой передач? Лютик учился водить машину в пятнадцать, когда у отца был последний приступ любви, закончившийся тем, что его выгнали на улицу, швырнув вслед гитару и пакет с вещами.

Плотва, словно чувствуя неуверенного водителя, затряслась, когда он отдернул ногу слишком быстро, и заглохла. Лютик вернул переключатель в середину, снова повернул ключ, и на этот раз постарался отпускать сцепление медленнее, нажав второй ногой, которая протестующе заныла в лодыжке, на газ. Плотва дернулась, рванула вперед, и не заглохла, только взревела натужно, когда Лютик газанул сильнее. Пришлось переключить на вторую скорость, выжав сцепление, и все это — не отвлекаясь от дороги. Фары выхватывали в темноте стволы деревьев вдали, невысокую траву в поле, и ямы на дороге. Машина переваливалась через них, но все-таки ехала, и Лютик ненадолго почувствовал себя победителем. Пока не пришлось выезжать на асфальтированное шоссе: тут Плотва снова заглохла, потому что на радостях Лютик отпустил газ, сцепление не выжал и попытался переключить скорость просто так.

Лютик выдохнул и, опустив руку, растер опухшую ногу. Он ничего не соображал. Оба их телефона утонули в озере. Геральт так и не очнулся. До ближайшего города было как минимум тридцать миль. На шоссе только горели фонари, из леса наползал туман, в котором, как показалось Лютику, мелькали какие-то тени. Он завозился, снова заводя Плотву, на этот раз уже увереннее трогаясь, и вывел машину на шоссе, переключил скорость на вторую, потом на третью, и понадеялся, что они едут в правильном направлении — он совершенно не помнил, куда нужно было поворачивать, всю дорогу он счастливо продрых с плеером в ушах, а теперь от него зависела жизнь Геральта.

Лютику уже показалось, что он попал в кошмар — серое шоссе не кончалось, лес по сторонам выглядел одинаково, да и по пути не встретилось ни одной машины — когда вдалеке он заметил первый за долгие мили светофор. После светофора был пост охраны, а сразу за ним — магазин и заправка. Лютик едва не заплакал от счастья, ну, может, слегка прослезился, но никому об этом знать не нужно было. Он с некоторым трудом припарковал Плотву, и та, естественно, заглохла, когда он отпустил педаль сцепления, не вернув рычаг переключения скоростей в нейтральное положение. Он выскочил из машины, забыв о больной ноге, и до двери в небольшое здание добирался, прыгая на одной здоровой.

— Пожалуйста, помогите! Моему другу плохо, нам нужна помощь, он утонул, я еле добрался сюда, пожалуйста… — затараторил он с порога. На него удивленно уставились двое мужчин в форме и рыжеволосая женщина. Чародейка? Чародейка. Лютик облизнул пересохшие губы и махнул рукой. — Пожалуйста, быстрее, мне нужен телефон, позвонить, его в больницу нужно вот прямо сейчас. Пожалуйста, — повторил он уже тише, когда женщина подошла к нему и мягко коснулась плеча.  
— Успокойтесь, — твердо сказала она и помогла ему добраться до стула. — Меня зовут Трисс Меригольд, сейчас я вызову сюда «Скорую помощь».  
— Пожалуйста, — закивал Лютик. — Ему срочно нужна помощь.

Трисс забрала у него ключи от машины и вышла. Лютик отрешенно наблюдал за своими руками, пока его снова не тронули за плечо: охранник протягивал ему чашку с водой. Лютик с благодарностью ее принял, расплескав половину на себя, и все-таки чуть-чуть выпил. Вода в горло не лезла. Он отставил стакан, вытер губы и поднялся, когда Трисс вернулась.

— Ваш друг — ведьмак?  
— Да.  
— Он жив, но без сознания, — кивнула она. — Я вызвала «Скорую помощь», нужно будет подождать несколько минут.  
— Мне нужно быть с ним, — Лютик вскочил со стула и тут же пошатнулся. Трисс помогла ему устоять на ногах. — На него напала какая-то хрень, он упал в озеро, я не знаю…  
— Думаю, все будет хорошо, — Трисс внимательно на него посмотрела, а потом помогла выйти и довела обратно до Плотвы. — Ведьмаки сильные и выносливые, поверьте мне, я знаю, о чем говорю.  
— Вы знаете ведьмаков? — Лютик оперся о машину рукой и заглянул внутрь, приглядываясь: Геральт дышал. Его грудь поднималась и опускалась.  
— Передайте ему привет от Трисс Меригольд, когда он очнется, он сам вам расскажет, — ухмыльнулась чародейка. — Вам тоже нужна помощь. Оставьте свои контактные данные, чтобы мы с вами могли связаться?

Лютик продиктовал номер своего телефона, имя, получил взамен их визитку и уверения, что с Плотвой точно все будет в порядке на их парковке. Парамедики вытащили Геральта из машины, уложили его на носилки и погрузили в свой автомобиль. Лютик вместился в самый угол машины, где сидел тихо и не отсвечивал, наблюдая за манипуляциями: на Геральта надели кислородную маску, что-то вкололи в вену и нацепили датчики.

В госпитале Геральта сразу куда-то увезли. Лютик весь изошелся в панике, пока медсестра не отвезла его в кресле на рентген, а потом — в палату, где ему выдали чистую больничную одежду.

— В смысле, вы меня оставляете тут? — пробормотал Лютик, морщась, когда врач принялся осматривать его ногу.  
— У вас довольно сложный перелом, — пожал плечами тот. — Через несколько часов освободится операционная…  
— А что с… — Лютик запнулся, не зная, как спросить лучше. — Что с ведьмаком?  
— Мы оставили его на ночь в палате интенсивной терапии. Просто для наблюдения. Благодаря тому, что у ведьмаков совершенно иной метаболизм, с ним все будет в порядке, нужно просто время, — врач сделал пометку в карте, которую отдал медсестре, и улыбнулся Лютику. — Вы сможете его навестить, как только мы переведем его в общее отделение.

Лютик опустился обратно на подушку и уставился на свою ногу. Вся голень была красно-синего цвета, а теперь, когда он был в относительной безопасности, и адреналин в крови больше не бушевал, до него, наконец, дошло, как сильно на самом деле болела вся нога.

Выпросить телефон у медсестры, чтобы связаться с Йеннифер, не получилось. О том, чтобы встать и самому доковылять до поста, речи даже не шло. Медсестра вообще все время была чем-то занята, а на операцию Лютика повез угрюмый эльф в халате.

После наркоза Лютик обнаружил, что на ноге красуется гипс, в его теле стало на одну железяку больше, и выяснил, что Геральт пока так и не проснулся. Но, впрочем, врач его изо всех сил попытался заверить, что все в порядке. Лютику же хотелось сказать врачу, где он имел этот порядок и как, но спорить не стал, пересел в коляску и отправился к Геральту в палату.

Ведьмак выглядел… неправильно, пожалуй. Лютик осторожно подъехал ближе, разглядывая лежащего на койке Геральта, опутанного кучей проводочков и трубочек, и потянулся взять его за руку, когда раздался какой-то писк от прибора. Он дернулся, ожидая, что кто-нибудь войдет, но, когда никто так и не пришел, осмелел и сжал пальцы Геральта в своей ладони.

— Может, хватит спать уже, а? — пробормотал он, касаясь загрубевших костяшек подушечкой большого пальца и не смея взглянуть выше, Геральту в лицо. — Ты меня ужасно напугал, Геральт. И продолжаешь пугать. Просыпайся…

Геральт, конечно же, магическим образом не проснулся. Какой-то прибор еще раз пикнул, а через какое-то время, когда Лютик начал засыпать, все еще вцепившись Геральту в руку, пришла медсестра и отвезла его в свою палату, где пообещала, что пристегнет его наручниками, если он сбежит.

Лютик фыркнул, сказав, что его-то как раз такие игры очень заводят, на что получил горсть таблеток, зелье и телефон. Звонить Йеннифер он не решился, отправил сообщение, которое не было доставлено — та, похоже, была вне зоны действия сети.

Геральт не очнулся и на следующий день. Лютик продолжил сбегать из палаты, уже на костылях, когда ему сняли гипс и заменили его на обычный ортез. Медсестры, смирившись со строптивым пациентом, из палаты Геральта его не гоняли. Ничего подозрительного Лютик не замечал: врач к ведьмаку заходил один раз в день, проверял данные с планшета, улыбался Лютику, делал пометки в карту и исчезал. Медсестра регулярно меняла капельницы с лекарствами.

Йеннифер появилась к вечеру третьего дня, когда Лютик уже лез на стену и успел достать всех медсестер и даже эльфа, который, едва завидев ковыляющего по коридору Лютика, разворачивался и стремительно уходил в другую сторону. Йеннифер зашла в палату, посмотрела на Лютика, которому почему-то захотелось выпрямить в стойку, а потом на Геральта, склонилась над ним, втянув носом воздух, коснулась его волос, открыла левый глаз, а потом долго рассматривала непрозрачный пакет с капельницей.

— Йен? Что ты ищешь? Почему он спит еще?  
— Пора домой, Лютик, — не глядя на него, сказала Йеннифер.  
— Нет-нет, я должен за ним приглядеть, — Лютик вцепился в решетку койки и насупился.

Лютик, кажется, выпил весь запас кофе из автомата в коридоре. Он не был уверен, что спал эти дни, ну, максимум несколько часов. Фильтр между мозгом и языком практически отсутствовал. Странно, что его до сих не выгнали.

— Ты можешь выбрать, портал или такси.  
— Такси. Точно, такси, боже, как вы вообще пользуетесь порталами? Меня будет тошнить еще целую неделю. Кто вообще изобрел порталы? Ого, Йеннифер, я говорил, что ты выглядишь хорошо, когда не ведешь себя страшно?

Йеннифер вручила ему костыли и подождала, пока он кое-как встал, после чего направилась в его палату, где даже помогла ему переодеться в его одежду, заботливо отправленную сотрудниками больницы в химчистку, и проводила на первый этаж.

— Йен. Йеееен. Йен. Позвони мне сразу, как только он проснется, хорошо? — попросил Лютик, залезая в такси. — Пожалуйста, хочешь, я встану на колени?  
— Не сейчас, — Йеннифер кивнула и назвала таксисту адрес.

Добравшись до дома, Лютик дополз до ванной, а потом устроился на кухне у холодильника. После трех банок энергетика его начало немного трясти, но зато он вспомнил о запасном телефоне, на четвереньках добрался до комнаты, где поставил его на зарядку и залип в соцсетях.

Йеннифер не отвечала на его сообщения, хотя читала. Лютик решил, что это несправедливо, но звонки чародейка тоже сбрасывала и голосовые не слушала. Лютик на несколько часов все-таки вырубился.

Сообщений от Йен не было.

Лютик кое-как сел, потер голень, расстегнул ортез, посмотрел на все еще припухший сустав, и вздохнул. До кухни он дошел в несколько этапов, сначала остановившись в ванной, а потом заглянув в комнату к Геральту. Внутри тоскливо заныло, когда он окинул взглядом разложенную постель, валяющиеся грязные вещи на стуле, и полупустую сумку в дальнем углу.

Выпив еще две банки энергетика и запив их чашкой кофе, Лютик минут десять обнимался с унитазом, а потом заставил себя съесть бутерброд с ветчиной и сыром. И запил его еще одним кофе.

Он завис у приставки на пару часов, созвонился с приятелем, и они посмотрели вместе по дискорду комедию, название которой Лютик даже не запомнил. Он даже начал засыпать под конец, когда вдруг услышал звонок в дверь. Быстро попрощавшись, он закрыл ноутбук и отложил его подальше.

Лютик доковылял до двери, хватаясь на стены, едва не упал, споткнувшись о завернувшийся коврик и, добравшись, все-таки открыл дверь и растерянно уставился на Йеннифер.

— Почему не через портал? — удивленно спросил он, посторонившись и впустив ее в квартиру. — Геральт? Как он?  
— Давно не спишь? — Йен окинула его пристальным взглядом. Лютик чуть повернулся к ней боком, чтобы заляпанную футболку не было видно.  
— Ты обещала, что посидишь с ним, — упрекнул Лютик.  
— Он очнулся.  
— Он очнулся и ты мне ничего не сказала? Не написала?! — Лютик возмущенно уставился на чародейку и потянулся за курткой на вешалке. — Сейчас же еду, где мой телефон… блядь, Йен, какого хрена, ты обещала, что за… — он поискал телефон, но в карманах домашних штанов его не было, а нога в долбанном ортезе не хотела с ним сотрудничать, и он смог только пару шагов сделать в сторону комнаты, когда Йеннифер выставила вперед ладонь, и его отбросило обратно к двери спиной. Он больно ударился о нее затылком и приготовился орать, хотя, открыв рот, понял, что из него не вырвалось ни звука. — Кххх… в… тит…!

Йен нахмурилась, подошла ближе, удерживая его у стены, и, чуть приподнявшись, приложила к губам холодную стеклянную бутылочку. Лютик от неожиданности сглотнул горьковатую жидкость, а потом попытался мотнуть головой, но Йен не дала, удержала за подбородок, погладила по шее, а когда влила все, что в бутылочке было, зажала ему рот ладонью, глядя внимательно в глаза.

Лютик боролся до последнего. Пришлось все же сглотнуть, и ледяное, по ощущениям, зелье скатилось по пищеводу в желудок и тут же расцвело внутри жарким сонным теплом. Лютик непроизвольно застонал. Он не хотел спать, он не должен был спать, он должен был поехать в больницу, к Геральту, он же очнулся! Чертовы проклятые чародейки, вечно все портили!

Йен отпустила его и он почти что упал, но она его подхватила, так, словно он ничего не весил. Лютик выговорил что-то гневное в ее темные волосы, в которые так удачно уткнулся лицом и через пару секунд обнаружил, что уже лежал в своей кровати.

— Хватит сопротивляться зелью, Лютик, — Йен сидела рядом, разглядывая его, кажется, с тревогой. Лютик стиснул зубы. Жар внутри перестал быть приятным, казалось, что если он закроет сейчас глаза, то умрет. — Лютик.  
— Нет… — одними губами выговорил он и стиснул зубы, пытаясь заставить непослушное тело встать.  
— Хватит, пожалуйста, — она погладила его прохладной ладонью по щеке и, оглянувшись, накрыла его одеялом. — Закрой глаза.

Лютик только тяжело дышал, стараясь оставаться в сознании, но он уже не мог даже сфокусироваться на лице Йеннифер — подступающая темнота скрадывала углы, все двоилось и расплывалось. Йеннифер наклонилась к нему, закрывая все поле зрения и поцеловала в щеку.

— Чтобы заботиться о других, нужно быть в состоянии это делать. Тебе нужен отдых, Лютик. Все хорошо.

Он понял, что Йен отстранилась только по движению ее волос, щекотно скользнувших по шее, потому что он наконец-то закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в сон.


	12. Temporary Peace (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NC-17, comfort

Лютик проснулся от головной боли. Во рту все еще чувствовался мерзкий привкус зелья, горло саднило, как будто он заболел, все тело ломило, потому что заснул он в самой неудобной позе, в какой только можно было. Он стянул влажную от пота футболку, залез под душ и долго под ним отмокал, стоя, уткнувшись лбом в холодную плитку, пока вода не стала неприятно прохладной. Потом Лютик долго чистил зубы, полоскал рот мятной жидкостью, разглядывал голень, которая выглядела, вроде бы, нормально, но начала уже ныть из-за того, что он долго стоял.

Волосы он высушил наполовину, оделся в теплые домашние штаны и старый свитшот с первого курса — он был ему раза в полтора велик, а буквы с эмблемы Оксенфуртского университета почти не читались. И только потом решил выйти на разведку до кухни. Дома было тихо, но не пусто — в этом он убедился, когда увидел устроившихся на диване на кухне Геральта и Йеннифер. Йеннифер читала книгу, положив Геральту на колени ноги. Геральт же, кажется, во что-то увлеченно играл в телефоне.

Лютик отвел взгляд всего на секунду — посмотреть на кухню, заметил на столе тарелку с чем-то вкусным — и, когда глянул в сторону ведьмака и чародейки, те уже внимательно смотрели на него.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Геральт.  
— Как… как я себя чувствую?! — Лютик кашлянул, потому что голос сорвался на более высокую ноту. — Как я?! Это я валялся в реанимации? Это меня надо было тащить по лесу хрен знает сколько миль?! Это я лежал в бессознанке три дня?! Это что… вообще…  
— Лютик, — начала Йен.  
— Что?! — огрызнулся он.  
— Вдохни.

Лютик сначала насупился, но все же послушно вдохнул.

— Ну, я чувствую себя в порядке, — пожал плечами Геральт и откинул телефон на диван. — А вот ты, насколько мне известно, почти не спал, не ел, а Йеннифер, — он на нее недовольно покосился, — дала тебе снотворное зелье.  
— Да! — закивал Лютик, — и вообще-то я ел!  
— Энергетики и кофе не считаются едой, — негромко сказала Йеннифер. — Я уже извинилась. Ты бы его видел, Геральт.  
— А что… что со мной не так? — с подозрением спросил Лютик, принимаясь себя рассматривать; пока он был в душе, не заметил ничего необычного.  
— Ты проспал двое суток, — после паузы объяснил Геральт. — И, скорее всего, у тебя болит голова. И ты еще пару дней будешь чувствовать себя… не очень. Побочное действие зелья.  
— Замечательно, — расплылся в саркастичной улыбке Лютик, продемонстрировал Йеннифер средний палец и развернулся.

В холодильнике обнаружились яйца и ветчина, Лютик сделал себе два тоста и пожарил яичницу, которую красиво выложил на тарелку, посыпал специями и, налив в стакан апельсинового сока, принялся есть.

Он почитал комментарии к своему последнему выпуску, проверил на твиттере тег подкаста, пролистал уведомления, среди которых попадались весьма остроумные шутки, которые он, конечно же, лайкал, и запостил фотографию наполовину съеденной яичницы так, чтобы на фоне были размытые Геральт и Йен.

— Съешь печенье, — предложила Йеннифер.  
— Оно отравлено?  
— Моей любовью.

Лютик закатил глаза, но печенье взял. К нему явно подлизывались: печенье было его любимым, шоколадным с кусочками шоколада, орехами и карамелью. Лютик без зазрения совести съел половину тарелки и вздохнул, откидываясь на стуле. Немного тянуло в сон.

— Ну, кто из вас объяснит, что случилось? — спросил он.  
— Тот врач, который меня лечил, решил, что хорошей идеей будет протестировать на мне некие вещества, — Геральт изобразил пальцами «некие», — так что Йеннифер очень вовремя вмешалась в процесс моего, так скажем, лечения и уведомила вышестоящее руководство.  
— В смысле, он на тебе эксперименты ставил? Потому что ты ведьмак?  
— Да.

Лютик съел еще одно печенье и допил сок.

— А этот врач, он жив? — осторожно уточнил он у Йен. Та загадочно улыбнулась и едва заметно пожала плечами. Геральт покосился на нее с досадой.  
— Он жив потому, что его нужно допросить и выяснить, действовал ли он по своему усмотрению или по чьему-то заказу. Не хочу нагнетать панику, но ситуация крайне неприятная, — Йен отложила книгу, вложив между страниц закладку, — Лютик привозит тебя еле живого в госпиталь, где врач занимается самоуправством и вливает в тебя зелья под видом лекарств, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию твоего организма. Какой смысл его убивать, не добившись ответов? К тому же, убийство, — она дернула Геральта за прядь волос, — карается законом.  
— Ну да, а ты, конечно же, блюдешь закон, — Геральт поморщился и наклонил голову.  
— Те его аспекты, которые мне нужно, — согласилась Йен и, поцеловав его в щеку, встала с дивана. — Если я вас оставлю, вы обещаете вести себя максимально непристойно?

Лютик потыкал вилкой в оставшийся кусок яичницы и посмотрел на Йен исподлобья. Та насмешливо улыбалась: у нее было двое суток на то, чтобы вести себя непристойно самой, так что Лютик ничего не стал говорить. Проводил ее взглядом до портала и сунул в рот еще печенье.

Повисшая на кухне тишина стала почти осязаемой.

— Задания накопились, — сказал Геральт в пространство. — Могу в этом месяце заплатить за квартиру. Но придется уехать на пару дней.  
— Мм, — Лютик подпер голову ладонью и посмотрел на него устало. Сколько волка ни корми, все равно в лес глядит. Не то чтобы Лютик хотел как-то поменять сущность ведьмака, но близость имела и свои недостатки: иррациональное желание оградить от опасности того, кто был создан с опасностями бороться. Чью природу невозможно было изменить.

Познакомившись с ремеслом Геральта куда ближе, чем он изначально планировал, Лютик не мог перестать думать о том, что он всего лишь человек. Несмотря на все его полезные умения и везучесть, он не владел оружием в достаточной степени хорошо, чтобы обеспечивать собственную безопасность, полагаясь, скорее, на везение и ловкость. О магии речь вообще не шла.

Но Геральт не уходил. Лютик в одно утро понял, что уже давно жил с ведьмаком в одной квартире, общался с чародейками, попадал в удивительные, пусть и опасные, ситуации, и эта жизнь ему нравилась. Нравилась по-настоящему, он бы ни за что и ни на что бы ее не променял. До этого у него была только музыка и блог, который он нерегулярно обновлял — когда находил какой-то интересный материал, потому что ко всему необычному его тянуло с самого детства.

А теперь эта необычность стала его обыденностью. Он, кажется, порталы видел чаще, чем обычные средства передвижения и перемещения.

— О чем задумался? — Геральт посмотрел на него из-под ресниц нечитаемым взглядом, чуть повернув голову.  
— Рад, что ты в порядке, — Лютик похлопал его по колену, а потом переплел их пальцы и откинул затылок на спинку дивана, прикрыв глаза. — Глупо, наверно, просить тебя так больше не делать.  
— Глупо, — согласился Геральт и едва заметно сжал его пальцы, погладил подушечкой большого пальца кожу.

Лютик задремал и вздрогнул в полусне, когда ему показалось, что Геральт встал. Но тот только успокаивающе шикнул, без особо труда поднял его на руки, как ребенка, и понес в спальню. Лютик недовольно вздохнул, но, когда Геральт сам устроился рядом, стащив с себя джинсы, решил, что снова поспать было бы неплохой идеей.

— Никому не говори, что ты меня нес как принцессу, — буркнул он.  
— Договорились.

Геральт потянулся к нему и коротко поцеловал в губы. Лютик вздохнул, потому что так и не решил, чего ему хотелось теперь больше: трахаться или спать. Он подвинулся ближе и, ухватив Геральта за запястье, опустил его руку к себе на пах и лениво потерся, жмурясь и продолжая его целовать, прикусывая за губу. Геральт высвободил запястье, сбросив его руку и скользнул ладонью под резинку его домашних штанов и трусов, накрывая полувозбужденный член.

Лютик довольно застонал, погладил Геральта по щеке и уронил руку обратно на кровать, выгибаясь. Геральт едва слышно хмыкнул, а, может быть, Лютику это показалось, и снял с него штаны с бельем до колен, лизнул свою ладонь и обхватил его член, лаская его неторопливо и размеренно. Лютику даже не хотелось вскидывать бедра, толкаясь в его кулак, потому что его пальцы так правильно проезжались по коже, а подушечка большого ласкала чувствительную уздечку. Он только чаще задышал, глядя Геральту в глаза. Тот почти не моргал, разглядывая его. В полутьме кошачьи зрачки расширились, занимая почти всю янтарно-желтую радужку, и, казалось, пульсировали в такт медленному сердцебиению Геральта.

Лютик облизнул пересохшие губы, и Геральт на секунду опустил глаза, проследив за этим движением. Лютик выдохнул и запрокинул голову на подушку, вздрагивая, напрягая живот, стоило Геральту ускорить движения. Ему действительно, пожалуй, хотелось быстрой разрядки и больше ни о чем не думать и не беспокоиться.

Геральт лизнул его в шею, жарко выдохнул на ухо и укусил за ним, засасывая кожу, скользя ладонью по его члену, проходясь кольцом из пальцев по головке, и Лютик кончил неожиданно для себя — оргазм выбил из него дыхание, и он глухо хныкнул, вздрагивая и чувствуя, как Геральт сжал пальцы чуть плотнее, размазывая вытекающую толчками сперму по его члену.

— Салфетки в…  
— Я знаю, — Геральт приподнялся и повернул его голову, разглядывая свой укус, а потом дотянулся до салфеток на тумбе и вытер ему живот и свою руку, натянул на него обратно одежду и устроился рядом.  
— А ты? — предложил Лютик. Чисто из вежливости, поскольку вряд ли Геральт хотел заниматься сексом с его спящим телом, а сил двигаться и даже разговаривать уже не было.  
— Спи.  
— Сплю, — кивнул Лютик. За ухом жгло приятной болью.

Геральт выключил свет.


	13. Worst / Best Case Scenario (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PG-13, немного hurt, ОМП

У Лютика после университета осталось много приятелей. Они периодически встречались разными компаниями, ходили в бары, кто-то из одногруппников обязательно посещал его выступления в филармонии, иногда они заваливались к Лютику домой и играли всю ночь в приставку, забывая поесть и отключаясь от внешнего мира. Почти все разъехались из Оксенфурта и осели в разных городах — им не мешало это общаться. В общем чате вечно царил балаган из мемов, пьяных голосовых в два часа ночи, размышлений о бренности бытия утром в рабочий день и смешных селфи в выходные.

С Матеушем и Кингой они даже иногда вместе играли: Лютик на последнем курсе увлекся средневековыми искусствами и накопил денег на лютню, а Матеуш и Кинга еще со школы вместе сочиняли баллады про прекрасных девиц, отважных рыцарей и коварных драконов. Лютик записал с ними несколько песен, когда те обзавелись собственным лейблом и начали колесить по Континенту.

Одногруппники следили за его выпусками и после каждого непременно отписывали о своих впечатлениях. Они и в больнице его навещали, и подарили на день рождения доспехи и курс самообороны. Лютик самообороняться умел, но какая уж самооборона, когда на тебя бежит волколак или утопцы из болота ползут?

В этом месяце его уже дважды приглашали прочитать лекции. Лютик этим, конечно же, гордился — он делал отличные презентации и мог заинтересовать даже самого ленивого и заскучавшего слушателя. Да и аудитория ему попадалась благодарная, после лекции его завалили вопросами, а еще записками с номерами телефонов и просьбами сфотографироваться, потому что фанатов его подкаста среди студентов оказалось предостаточно.

А еще он скучал по Оксенфурту — городу, словно сошедшему со страниц сказок о пряничных домиках, только без ведьм и прочей нечисти. Чистые улочки, свежая выпечка в кофейне около моря, где они с друзьями зависали, когда готовились к экзаменам, красные черепичные крыши, которые он считал, сидя на скучных семинарах у окна. Город, в который он всегда будет возвращаться с тоской в сердце.

Когда позвали в третий раз, Лютик попробовал упросить Геральта дать ему на день Плотву. Тот, конечно же, не согласился, и ему пришлось искать машину напрокат в самый последний момент. Хорошо, что вовремя успел на свою же лекцию. После же, когда он собирался уходить, сложив все оборудование в сумку, в коридоре возле аудиторий его поймал Лешек.

Лешек был тем самым тихоней, которого не было не видно и не слышно всю учебу. Он не поднимал руку на семинарах, сидел на задних рядах, почти не участвовал в общих посиделках, но на экзаменах неизменно получал хорошие оценки. С ним было интересно разговаривать, Лешек не стеснялся показывать свою эрудицию и начитанность, но — только когда его спрашивали. Он и на общие встречи за все эти года приезжал только два раза.

— Юли… Лютик, — поправил себя Лешек и помог ему сложить штатив, которым Лютик уже чуть не разбил стенд. — Приятно, что наш университет наконец-то приглашает достойных лекторов.  
— Ты мне льстишь, — фыркнул Лютик и закинул сумку на плечо. — Но, признаться, я удивлен. И так много людей пришло.  
— Ну, многие пришли поглазеть, потому что ты теперь небольшая знаменитость.  
— А теперь обидно, — Лютик толкнул Лешека плечом в плечо. — Я-то надеялся, что они из-за моих знаний собрались. На самом деле, я знаю. Судя по количеству номеров телефонов, которые мне засунули в сумку и карманы… их не слишком интересовало, какие ценные сведения я могу им рассказать.  
— Кстати о ценных сведениях. Я уже пару месяцев живу в Новиграде, а мы все так и не встретились.  
— О, ты сейчас обратно собираешься тоже? Я машину напрокат взял, — Лютик достал из кармана ключи со смешным брелоком в виде головы василиска, — могу подвезти.  
— Нет, у меня тут дела. Но я тебе напишу, — пообещал Лешек, — было здорово тебя увидеть!  
— Бывай, — Лютик хлопнул его по плечу и направился к парковке.

Лешек действительно написал — спустя несколько недель. Лютик хотел отказаться, потому что не был уверен, что успеет: надвигался очередной концерт, матушка известила его о том, что его выступление обязательно. Новый коллектив, известный дирижер, репетировать приходилось каждый день. Но встретиться было нужно хотя бы для того, чтобы поставить галочку о выполненном деле, да и впустую обещать Лютик не любил. Лешек же заинтриговал его тем, что у него было что-то любопытное.

— Меня приятель позвал кофе попить, — Лютик заглянул на кухню и, не обнаружив там Геральта, направился в его комнату. Тот сидел за столом и возился с амулетами. — Буду поздно, наверно, если свалишь, то не забудь поставить квартиру на охрану, хорошо?  
— Мм.

Лютик вздохнул. На всякий случай написал записку, которую прикрепил с внутренней стороны входной двери, сунул в карман куртки телефон и вышел. Лифт снова не работал, около него висело объявление о ремонтных работах, и Лютик толкнул дверь, ведущую на лестницу, торопливо спустился, перепрыгивая через ступеньки.

На улице светило прохладное осеннее солнце, Лютик зябко поежился и поспешил на автобусную остановку. На доске объявлений висели листы с чьими-то портретами, и он решил подойти ближе, чтобы прочитать. Пять одинаковых листовок организации, которая помогала с поиском пропавших людей: в их районе уже исчезло пятеро детей. Три мальчика и две девочки. Лютик сфотографировал объявления и выложил в твиттер с просьбой помочь в поиске, внимательно вгляделся в детские лица и поспешил на подъехавший автобус.

Яга у них, что ли, завелась? Или маньяк? И почему Геральт не знал? Лютик сунул наушники в уши и посмотрел в окно на многоэтажные дома, стоящие рядом как высоченные каменные деревья. В таком лесу, пожалуй, нельзя было заблудиться самому, кто-то должен был им помочь.

Лютик особо энтузиазма по поводу встречи не испытывал. Можно было провести время с куда большей пользой, особенно если учесть, что Геральт тоже никуда не собирался: по новому заказу он все еще собирал информацию и пока ограничивался поиском по сети. Лютик отправил ему сообщение с фотографией объявления и тремя вопросительными знаками. Пусть еще поработает. Полезно.

Лютик вышел из автобуса за квартал до кофейни, чтобы прогуляться пешком и сделать несколько фотографий. Лешека он встретил уже у входа в саму кофейню. Тот держал в руках картонную подставку с двумя стаканами и улыбался:

— Привет, взял тебе латте с земляничным сиропом, помню, что ты его любишь, — он вытащил один из стаканов и протянул его Лютику. Лютик машинально взял его в руки и отпил. — Пошли ко мне?  
— Пошли, — согласился Лютик, несколько растерявшись. — Погоди, а что ты мне показать-то хотел?  
— Я взял все домой, — Лешек сделал несколько глотков из своего стакана и выбросил картонную подставку в мусорку. — Извини, я пять книг не решился сюда тащить, тем более одна — раритет, я за нее залог в библиотеке даже оставил. Встретиться-то все равно тут уговорились, так вот я и ждал тебя.  
— Хорошо, — Лютик пожал плечами и двинулся за приятелем.

Петляя по переулкам, Лютик пялился по сторонам и думал: да, Лешек был в общем университетском чате выпускников их группы, но о себе почти не рассказывал, иногда слал смешные картинки разве что. И то Лютик сейчас не был уверен, что это был именно Лешек, а не кто-то другой. Там вечно за день набегало под пятьсот уведомлений, которые он проглядывал наискосок и все чаще пролистывал, чтоб они не висели и не копились, если только кто-то не тегал лично его. А картинки всегда можно было посмотреть в общем разделе, не читая текст.

Лешек нырнул в арку, завернул в сторону и остановился у неприметной двери в подъезд.

— Снял совсем за смешные деньги, — пояснил Лешек, поднявшись на второй этаж и открывая дверь в квартиру. — Не знаю, кажется, хозяин тот еще чудак. У него тут на полках черепа всяких животных стояли, я их убрал, а то девушки пугались.  
— Да уж, — Лютик фыркнул. — Представляю.  
— А ты с кем-нибудь встречаешься сейчас? — Лешек кивнул в сторону комнаты. — Сейчас я притащу чего-нибудь перекусить.  
— Да нет, — неопределенно ответил Лютик, не особо желая распространяться на тему отношений с Геральтом. Интересно, что считал Геральт, они встречались или просто трахались, когда им обоим было удобно? А с Йеннифер? Лютик мотнул головой, открыл крышку у стаканчика с кофе и отпил так.

Лешек принес коробку с пирожными, тарелку с фруктами, пачку чипсов и бутылку газировки. Он устроил это все на своем столе, сгреб с единственного стула тетради, какие-то железки с символами, ручки и краски. Лютика он усадил на свою кровать, и вытащил из пакета книги.

Лютик бережно взял в руки «Введение в прикладную магию», с восхищением разглядывая переплет и перелистнул несколько страниц, не особо слушая, что рассказывал приятель, раскладывая остальные книги и какие-то свои записи вокруг.

_«Магия — это наука обуздания, подчинения и использования силы первоэлементов. Она также есть воплощение Хаоса, поэтому никто без должной подготовки не должен вторгаться в ее пределы. Опытные чародеи превращают свое ремесло в настоящее искусство, но путь к виртуозному мастерству лежит через долгие годы учебы, упражнений и тяжелого труда, а также требует немалого врожденного таланта. Магия была принесена в наш мир Сопряжением Сфер, и вскоре было обнаружено, что она есть живое, переменчивое и приручаемое существо. История не сохранила имени первого чародея, открывшего в себе талант и развившего его с помощью магических сил. Тем не менее, как мы знаем, примерно в одно время повсюду стали возникать группы одаренных магией существ для совместной учебы и развития способностей. Этот период обычно считают началом магии как науки, а эти группы — прообразом магических школ...»_

— Лютик!  
— А? — Лютик поднял голову от книги.  
— Ты же ведешь этот подкаст… про ведьмаков и монстров, да? — Лешек смотрел на него неотрывно, Лютику стало даже неуютно от этого немного дикого взгляда. — Я посмотрел все выпуски, про стрыгу даже раз пять, мой любимый — тот, где поет тот смешной прибожек, как его?  
— Ивасик, — на автомате ответил Лютик, закрывая «Введение» и откладывая его рядом на кровать.  
— Ивасик, — закивал Лешек и фыркнул. — Люди вроде бы верят во все эти сказки, но и говорят, что ничего такого не существует. А потом, когда сталкиваются с нечистью, тут же просят помощи у ведьмаков. А тех-то мало совсем осталось. Ты же знаешь.

Лютик допил кофе и кивнул.

— И ты знаешь Геральта, — продолжил Лешек, потирая свои колени. — Ты кого-нибудь еще из ведьмаков знаешь?  
— Зачем тебе? — осторожно поинтересовался Лютик. Ему почему-то захотелось уйти. — Тебе какая-то помощь нужна? — он покосился на названия других книг: записки каких-то ученых, чьи имена ему очень смутно были знакомы, бестиарий и «Ведьмачьи мутации. Введение в исследования». У Лютика в горле пересохло.  
— Нет, не помощь, — Лешек замялся, а потом дернулся вперед, хватая Лютика за руки. — Ты не поймешь, Лютик, что мне нужно. Мне очень жаль, очень жаль, я не хотел…  
— Чего… ты не хотел? — Лютик попытался отцепить чужие руки от своих и отодвинуться, а потом оттолкнул Лешека от себя и вскочил с кровати. Но не смог и нескольких шагов сделать: запутался в ногах и рухнул на пол как подкошенный. Он попытался достать телефон, но Лешек кинулся на него, перехватил руку, забрал из ослабевших пальцев телефон и покачал головой.  
— Ты бы иначе не пришел, Лютик.

Кофе, осенило Лютика. Он сглотнул — во рту горчило, и он закашлялся, когда дыхание перехватило от паники.

— Ты отравил меня?! Лешек, что за херня! — Лютик отполз, но недалеко, потому что в глазах потемнело от накатившей слабости, и он со стоном уткнулся лбом в пол.  
— Не отравил. Это особое зелье, — Лешек присел рядом и перевернул его на спину, разглядывая. Почти что с любопытством и немного печально. Лютик стиснул зубы и предпринял еще одну попытку хотя бы дернуться в сторону, но не смог. — Тише, не напрягайся. Тебе же не больно.

Лешек встал и ушел из поля зрения Лютика, который даже в сторону посмотреть не мог. Только моргать и медленно дышать, стараясь не поддаваться панике. Лешек же чем-то гремел, шуршал, потом вовсе вышел из комнаты, и Лютик, напрягая слух, услышал его разговор с кем-то на повышенных тонах. О боги, так глупо попасться! Что этому сумасшедшему от него было нужно? Лютику от бессилия и злости на себя хотелось расплакаться.

Приятель вернулся не один. Лютик увидел незнакомого мужчину, вместе с которым Лешек его поднял — за ноги и за руки — и оттащили в другую комнату, укладывая на какой-то стол.

— Ну, Лютик, у тебя идентификация по отпечатку пальца или по лицу? — Лешек приложил его указательный палец к кнопке на телефоне и удовлетворенно хмыкнул, когда тот разблокировался. — Так-так, посмотрим, что у тебя тут интересного. Лютик замычал. — Давай, Вацлав, привяжи его пока.

Вацлав принялся послушно закреплять ремни на руках и ногах Лютика, а потом затянул еще три поперек его груди и живота. Лютик прислушался: Лешек, судя по щелчкам, набирал кому-то сообщение с его телефона. Лютик понадеялся, что Геральту. Потому что Геральт точно бы понял, что это не он. Если, конечно, Геральт бы вообще стал читать сообщения… когда он был занят, он забывал о существовании средств связи.

— Ну, теперь все будет в порядке, нас особо никто не потревожит, — сказал Лешек откуда-то сбоку. — Ты знаешь, Лютик, я, на самом деле, тебе очень благодарен. Ты не переживай, действие зелья скоро прекратится, я не хотел причинять тебе вреда… и я ненавижу вид крови. Ты понимаешь, я никогда никого не убивал, не думаю, что смог бы… Вот Вацлав — другое дело. Но Вацлав не человек.  
— Какие у хозяина пожелания? — безэмоциональным голосом спросил, видимо, как раз Вацлав. Лютику был виден только потолок с лампой и плечо стоявшего неподалеку Лешека.  
— Вернись к себе, — скомандовал Лешек.

А потом он уперся в стол ладонями, глядя на Лютика, улыбаясь. Лютик сглотнул. Что ему, блядь, нужно было? Какого хрена Лютик вечно попадал в такие передряги? И, наконец, самый главный вопрос — как из этого выбраться? Вроде бы, действие зелья скоро должно было прекратиться… это значило, что к нему вернется способность двигаться. Уже хорошо. И Лешек его, похоже, не обыскал — а Лютик с некоторых пор носил на щиколотке перочинный нож. Только бы дотянуться.

— Ты не знаешь, что я поступал в аспирантуру, — начал Лешек, закатывая рукав лютиковой кофты, и нахмурился, разглядывая его локоть, пару раз проходясь пальцем по коже, — но меня не взяли. Сказали, что не было мест, даже за деньги брать не хотели. Я пошел в другой университет, там была подходящая программа. Мы изучали все сверхъестественное, ставили удивительные опыты на тех существах, которых удавалось поймать. Бесконечный кладезь знаний. Но нашего учителя с позором выгнали, назвали наши эксперименты бесчеловечными. Представляешь? — Лютик замычал, когда почувствовал укол. — Все-все уже. Так вот, бесчеловечные эксперименты над не-людьми, глупости же. Как еще узнать, что действует на этих тварей поганых, как их победить. Не только ж ведьмакам с ними бороться. Как-то нужно себя обезопасить, да не заключать пактов с ведьмами и чародейками, не платить проходимцам всяким.

Лютик почувствовал растекающийся по телу холод от локтя. Он дернулся и понял, что мог, наконец, немного шевелиться, пальцы на ногах его уже слушались. Он посмотрел на Лешека зло и попытался открыть рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Лешек покачал головой и, нажав ему на щеку и нижнюю челюсть, втолкнул в рот кляп.

— Мы, конечно же, продолжили нашу важную работу. Уже без финансовой поддержки, скрываясь. Не очень-то это приятно, — пожаловался он и похлопал Лютика по щеке прохладной и влажной от пота ладонью. Лютик заметил, что он волновался. — Ох, ты бы знал, наш учитель гениальнейший ученый. Непризнанный. Но это ничего не значит, сейчас-то у нас точно все получится, получится всем доказать, что наши исследования важны… необходимы для людей, для будущего этого мира…  
— Не двигаться! — раздался новый голос.

Лютик чуть повернул голову и, если бы мог, то, наверное бы, заорал. В комнату ворвались люди в темных одеждах, и растерявшийся Лешек даже вскрикнуть не успел, как ему в живот вонзился меч, а над Лютиком склонился кто-то в маске. Он выдернул из его руки иглу, сказал что-то на незнакомом Лютику наречии. Язык отдаленно напомнил Старшую речь, но Лютик давно не практиковался и не был уверен. Но это не имело значения, потому что в следующую секунду от удара в висок он потерял сознание.

Очнулся Лютик в полной темноте и подумал, что с него хватит приключений, даже кофе не мог попить спокойно, не влипнув в неприятности. Он попытался пошевелиться и обнаружил, что руки у него были связаны за спиной, затекли и неприятно ныли. Ноги также оказались связаны, в лодыжках и коленях. Ну, хотя бы кляпа во рту не было, уже хорошо, рассудил он и кое-как перевернулся на другой бок, заодно оглядываясь и щурясь. Он был в подвале. Или в помещении, которое подвал напоминало: холодный каменный пол и полная темнота вокруг. Лютик сглотнул, заставил себя усилием воли не паниковать и принялся извиваться, пытаясь если и не высвободиться из веревок, то хотя бы их ослабить. Получилось только разодрать кожу на запястьях.

— Эй! Лешек! — позвал Лютик неуверенно. Потом попробовал еще раз и громче: — Лешек! Ты тут? Есть тут кто?

Сбоку раздался негромкий стон.

— Лешек?  
— Л-лю…тик.  
— Пиздец, — громко сообщил ему Лютик и, извернувшись, нащупал на лодыжке нож, перерезал веревки на себе, растер запястья, зашипев от неприятных ощущений, а потом ощупал предплечье. Успел где-то поцарапаться, что ли, еще… предплечье пересекал порез, словно кто-то его сделал очень острым лезвием. Лютик опустил закатанный рукав, сунул нож в карман и наощупь добрался до лежащего Лешека. Тот не был связан — лежал на спине и тяжело и часто дышал. Лютик наткнулся на его мокрый бок и живот, чувствуя металлический запах крови, и надавил на рану, надеясь, что этим хоть как-то мог помочь.  
— Пр…ост…и… — сдавленно прошептал Лешек.  
— Что это, блядь, было, Лешек? Кто эти люди, что происходит, какие, блядь, исследования, во что, идиот такой, вляпался… — Лютик осторожно пошарил по его карманам, но телефона не нашел.  
— Заб…рали.  
— Где мы?  
— Н-не зн…  
— Хорошо, тш, не говори много, я понял, — Лютик, подумав, торопливо снял с себя кофту и футболку, надел кофту обратно, а футболку, сложив, прижал Лешеку к животу. Тот застонал и, кажется, всхлипнул. — Мудак ты, Лешек.

Сколько прошло времени, Лютик не знал. Лешек совсем затих — дышал через раз, ничего не говорил, но, кажется, все еще был живой. А потом в помещении, где они находились, стало очень-очень ярко, и Лютик зажмурился, прикрывая рукой глаза.

— Лютик.

Этот голос Лютик узнал бы в любом случае. Он посмотрел сквозь пальцы на стоявшего в проеме металлических дверей Геральта с мечом наперевес, и беспомощно улыбнулся.

— Ты ранен? Ты весь в крови, — Геральт спрыгнул с порога и направился к ним.  
— Это не моя кровь, — пробормотал Лютик, вытирая заслезившиеся от света глаза. — Это Лешек… вызови скорую помощь.  
— Мне пришло сообщение от незнакомого номера с координатами этого здания, — Геральт быстро его осмотрел, а потом глянул на Лешека. — Это твой приятель? С кем ты кофе пил?  
— Ну, технически, кофе-то я выпил…  
— Понятно, — Геральт поджал губы, но парамедиков вызвал и принялся осматривать помещение. — Что произошло?  
— Я не знаю, — откликнулся Лютик. — Лешек напоил меня каким-то зельем, привязал к столу, какую-то хрень вколол, а потом ворвались стремные люди, ткнули в него мечом, а меня вырубили, и очнулся я уже тут. Я даже не знаю, сколько прошло времени.  
— Я получил сообщение от тебя, что ты не будешь ночевать дома, — Геральт подошел и показал Лютику черные свечи и миску с чем-то вязким и темным, веревку, кусок ткани и пучок волос. Лютика замутило. — Сейчас два часа дня.  
— Я не знаю, Геральт, я не знаю, что случилось за это время, — севшим голосом пробормотал Лютик. — Что это вообще?  
— Это предметы для какого-то ритуала… не уверен, что за ритуал, к сожалению. Давай, поднимайся, отдадим твоего приятеля медикам и поедем домой, разбираться.

Лютик проводил взглядом Лешека, которого уложили на носилки и унесли, дал на всякий случай свой номер телефона, чтобы ему отзвонились, и показал порез на предплечье, который обработали и забинтовали, после чего выдали инструкции, что, в случае всяких страшных осложнений (если рука начнет отваливаться, пошутил Лютик, но шутку эту никто из присутствующих не оценил), следовало срочно обращаться в ближайшую клинику.

А потом поплелся за Геральтом к Плотве.

— Вот надо было прямо перед концертом, — недовольно пробурчал Лютик, разглядывая перебинтованное предплечье. Порез неприятно жгло.  
— Будем надеяться, что это станет твоей наименьшей проблемой.  
— О чем ты? — недоуменно спросил Лютик.  
— О том, что ты, похоже, стал участником какого-то магического ритуала. И то, что мне сейчас совершенно непонятно, какого именно, ситуацию несколько усложняет.  
— Ну, расскажем все Йен, она-то уж точно в этом разбирается, — пожал плечами Лютик.  
— Йеннифер уехала на Скеллиге и будет недоступна еще неделю. Может быть, придется отменить концерт, Лютик.

Лютик откинулся на сидении.

— Матушка тогда откусит нам головы — сначала мне, а потом тебе. А потом наймет человека, который скрутит с Плотвы диски, снимет зеркала и вытащит аккумулятор. А потом сбросит ее в обрыв.  
— Хм, — Геральт чуть сильнее сжал руль, Лютик заметил по побелевшим костяшкам.  
— О, ну конечно, о ней-то ты сильнее беспокоишься. Но без головы-то ты на ней не покатаешься.  
— Уж с твоей матушкой я думаю, что как-нибудь справлюсь, — Геральт резковато притормозил на светофоре, и Лютик дернулся вперед, но его удержал ремень безопасности.  
— Нет, с концертом ничего не поделаешь, там все слишком серьезно. Ну, а тебе снова придется на него пойти. Костюм на этот раз будешь брать себе сам.  
— Посмотрим, — Геральт посмотрел на него. — Что-то мне подсказывает, что тут не так все просто.


	14. Focus On The Sound (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R за насилие, много (очень) диалогов, относительно немного экшна, естественно, хэппи энд.

Звуки музыки Геральта никогда не раздражали. Во-первых, он легко умел отключаться от происходящего, сосредотачиваясь на том, что было важно. Во-вторых, Лютик чаще всего играл что-то максимально приятное: в основном, произведения классиков и акустические версии популярных песен.

Через пару дней после происшествия с Лешеком Геральт заставил Лютика снова поехать в больницу. Лютик недовольно ворчал, влил в себя две чашки кофе подряд, но все-таки поехал. Судя по всему, небольшая рана заживала хорошо: повязку сняли, оставили небольшой пластырь, ну и, конечно же, Лютик не мог не выпросить леденец и телефон симпатичной медсестры, которую уже даже успел пригласить в кафе.

От Йеннифер новостей не было. Она прислала несколько сообщений с вложениями: фото с фьордов, раздолбанная о скалы лодка, босые ноги с аккуратным фиолетовым педикюром на холодном песке, селфи с Крах ан Крайтом и селфи из душа с запотевшим стеклом, не оставлявшее, впрочем, простора для фантазий. В этом была вся Йен. Геральт в ответ скинул фотографию нового меча, голову болотной бабы в сумке-холодильнике на заднем сидении Плотвы и Лютика в кровати, который занял большую ее половину, раскинув ноги и руки и забрав себе все одеяло.

Ответа он не получил.

Концерт приближался. Геральт неохотно обошел несколько магазинов, но никакого желания выбирать себе костюм так и не появилось. Чаще всего не было его размера, а то, что еле подходило, сидело отвратительно и максимально неудобно во всех стратегически важных местах. Пришлось заказывать костюмы у Элихаля и отвалить ему заначку. Смокинг, рубашка, галстук-бабочка, а так же костюм-тройка для Лютика (мерки у Элихаля, естественно, были) — за все это Геральт отдал круглую сумму, к чему был не слишком готов.

Лютик же расцвел, когда увидел Геральта в прихожей с огромными пакетами. Тут же побежал их вешать на специальные вешалки, засунул в специальные чехлы и соизволил приготовить ужин. Ужин, правда, состоял из быстрорастворимой лапши с яйцами, беконом и зеленью. Впрочем, по мнению Геральта — не самый плохой вариант. В тяжелые времена он перебивался и меньшим.

Беспокоило одно: Лютик выглядел довольно хреново: синяки под глазами, потухший взгляд, какая-то странная апатия. Геральт несколько раз проверял его предплечье, но рана на нем затягивалась, никаких признаков одержимости или проклятий Лютик не демонстрировал, а усталость объяснял бесконечными репетициями дома и в филармонии. К тому же, насколько Геральт знал, извечный соперник Лютика — Вальдо Маркс — выпустил какой-то новый трек, быстро набравший популярность во всех соцсетях, и это Лютика раздражало. Сделать он ничего не мог, яростно пролистывал сториз, строчил длинные обличительные комментарии и отвечал комментаторам, а еще жаловался при любой возможности и всячески страдал. Секс Лютика немного отвлекал от страданий, но не слишком — чаще всего Лютик умудрялся заснуть еще на стадии поцелуев и неспешных ласк, и приходилось его оставлять спать. Лютик, конечно же, убеждал, что Геральт мог бы и не останавливаться, но этот вопрос нужно было обсуждать отдельно.

Накануне выступления Лютик вел себя совсем странно. Не сразу вспомнил, какой день недели, собираться и одеваться начал не за полдня, как обычно, а всего лишь за час. Геральт самолично проверил наличие скрипки в футляре, загрузил растерянного Лютика в машину, хотя очень хотелось оставить его дома, и повез на концерт.

В филармонии Лютик немного пришел в себя, несколько оживился, поцеловал Геральта в щеку, забирая футляр и умчался за кулисы, готовиться дальше. У Геральта же было два лишних часа, которые он планировал провести в тишине и спокойствии в каком-нибудь углу, наблюдая за всеми. Но, как только он сел на скамью, напротив него остановилась женщина. Геральт со вздохом поднял голову, намереваясь объяснить, что не склонен сейчас общаться, и вежливо захлопнул рот: перед ним стояла баронесса де Леттенхоф собственной персоной. Общения с которой он так тщательно и весьма успешно избегал последние полгода.

Пришлось тут же встать, поскольку, по этикету, вроде бы, полагалось стоять, ежели стоит дама. Баронесса фыркнула, после чего села на скамью, достала из сумочки футляр, из которого извлекла янтарный мундштук и папиросы. Геральт щелкнул пальцами, используя Игни, чтобы баронесса прикурила.

— Удобно, — благосклонно кивнула она. В ее глазах не было страха или недоверия, как в предыдущие разы, она излучала необыкновенное спокойствие и выдержку. — Позволь узнать, господин ведьмак, не докучает ли тебе мой драгоценный отпрыск?  
— Нет, — коротко ответил Геральт, облокачиваясь о колонну и наблюдая за тающим в воздухе дымом.  
— Ты знаешь, что он лишен титула и наследства?

Геральт вздохнул:

— Я люблю деньги, но обычно зарабатываю их честным путем, баронесса. К тому же, в Туссенте я владею винодельней, которая так или иначе приносит неплохой доход. И, когда я предложил Лютику поделить его на двоих, он отказался.  
— Мой муж, Леопольд де Леттенхоф, выгнал его на улицу, когда ему исполнилось пятнадцать, — баронесса смотрела вперед, и лицо ее не выражало ни единой эмоции. — Вместе с гитарой. Сумку с одеждой и деньги я передала ему через слуг. Я знаю, что до восемнадцати лет он жил в семье своего лучшего друга, и я отсылала им деньги на счет… потом я выяснила, что они их не использовали. Вернули мне всю сумму, накопившуюся за три года, когда Юлиан поступил в Оксенфуртский университет.  
— Зачем вы мне это рассказываете?  
— В следующий раз я увидела Юлиана только на похоронах отца. Он не разговаривал ни с кем из гостей, заслушал завещание, согласно которому лишался титула и любой возможности его вернуть, кроме законного брака с одобренными Леопольдом избранницами, а так же наследства в каком-либо виде. Мне так же запрещается оставлять ему в наследство наше имение, а деньги после моей смерти уйдут в различные благотворительные фонды.  
— Не уверен, что Лютик сильно переживает по этому поводу.  
— Я тоже, — кивнула баронесса. — И тем не менее. Я не смогла защитить своего сына, — она посмотрела Геральту в глаза, — и не смогу защитить его сейчас, ни своим именем, ни весом в обществе, случись что-либо. И он не примет эту помощь ни в каком виде из-за своей гордости и старых обид. На которые имеет полное право. Но я знаю, что его защитишь ты. И хочу предложить…  
— Нет, — торопливо сказал Геральт, поднимая руки. Ох, боги, как же он ненавидел такие разговоры. Нужно было дождаться начала концерта в Плотве. — Баронесса, мне не нужны ни ваши деньги, ни ваше хорошее расположение. Я справляюсь сам.  
— Хорошо. В этом вопросе мы друг друга поняли. Теперь… о другом, не менее важном. Я знаю, что у тебя есть воспитанница, несовершеннолетняя внучка Калантэ, Цирилла. Верно? — голос у баронессы изменился. Она чуть сильнее сжала мундштук в пальцах, не заметив, что папироса истлела до конца.  
— Цирилла воспитанница в Каэр Морхене, ее обучением занимается директор и учителя.  
— Скажем так, ведьмак. Есть определенные люди, которые заинтересованы в том, чтобы дискредитировать магов и обучение магии, в частности, лишить Академию Аретузы и Каэр Морхен права на подобные действия. Сюда же относится алхимия, ведьмачество…  
— Ведьмаков не создают уже очень давно. Утерян секрет и утеряны традиции.  
— Неважно. Я знаю, что грядут изменения. Политика в отношении расовых меньшинств — краснолюдов, низушков, гномов, эльфов, уже меняется. Не говорю уже о допплерах, нимфах и троллях. Мы, разумеется, не в средних веках живем, сжигать на кострах их никто не станет, но мы весьма уверенными шагами идем к тому, чтобы данные существа проживали в специально отведенных для этого местах и не занимались непредназначенной для них работой.  
— Какие интересные идеи, — Геральт скривился. — Кто их продвигает?  
— Я больше ничего не могу сказать. Имей это в виду, ведьмак. Не говори Юлиану, что мы общались, — баронесса встала и стряхнула пепел на каменный пол, после чего убрала мундштук обратно в футляр.

Геральт тоскливо посмотрел баронессе вслед, проверил на телефоне время и открыл сообщение от Лютика. Тот прислал селфи со скрипкой со сцены. Геральт всмотрелся в фотографию, потому что ему показалось, что глаза у Лютика были подозрительно красными. Может быть, отсвечивалось от занавеса?

С трудом дождавшись первого звонка и выпив половину бутылки меттинского розового, Геральт отправился в зал. На билете был указан десятый ряд партера, но его проводили до первого и усадили рядом с надушенными дамами в нарядных платьях. Дамы на него косились с любопытством и краснели, стоило ему посмотреть на них в ответ. Их мужья кидали на Геральта возмущенные взгляды, но вставать было уже как-то некрасиво. Геральт с тоской достал телефон.

 **@jaskier** : хочу напиться и умирать  
 **@zireael** : Я тоже.  
 **@geralt** : …  
 **@zireael** : Ты тоже хочешь напиться и умирать?  
 **@jaskier** : у меня рука отваливается  
 **@zireael** : Я не хочу знать подробностей, Лютик, слишком много информации >:(  
 **@jaskier** : ващет я выступаю >:(  
 **@geralt** : у тебя болит рука? почему ты не сказал?  
 **@jaskier** : мне пора потом поговорим :*

Геральт раздраженно цокнул языком. Он уже собрался убрать телефон, когда пришло новое уведомление, от Цири.

 **@zireael** : Что случилось?????????  
 **@geralt** : проверю после концерта. все вроде бы нормально было.  
 **@zireael** : НАПИШИ МНЕ. Йеннифер знает? Почему меня на концерт не позвали, кстати?  
 **@geralt** : йен на скеллиге. а тебе надо заниматься. весемир сказал, ты ленишься.  
 **@zireael** : Бу.

Геральт убрал телефон, когда прозвенел третий звонок, а лампы начали медленно гаснуть, и приготовился слушать. Радовало одно: можно было немного расслабиться и закрыть глаза. Он даже немного съехал вниз на неудобном кресле, нашел глазами в толпе музыкантов Лютика со скрипкой и дурацким разноцветным галстуком, успокоенно выдохнул, и на целых полтора часа позволил себе обо всем забыть. Стоило, наверно, уговорить Лютика выступить где-нибудь в каком-нибудь клубе… не с классической программой, конечно, а со всеми его песнями с подкаста. Йен бы могла что-нибудь такое устроить со своими-то связями. Да и народу пришло бы много, у Лютика полно подписчиков и друзей.

За кулисы после окончания концерта Геральта пустили без проблем. Лютик обнимался уже с какими-то людьми и, судя по разговорам, собирался пойти выпивать в бар. Геральт поймал его взгляд и кивнул. Лютик разулыбался, хлопнул пианиста по плечу, пожал дирижеру руку и дошел до Геральта:

— Понравилось? Хотя ты спал, как обычно.  
— Я не спал, — Геральт посмотрел на чуть вьющиеся у висков Лютика пряди волос, на растянутый галстук и покосился на остальных музыкантов, о чем-то галдящих: — Хочешь пойти с ними?  
— А ты не пойдешь? — Лютик зачесал влажные волосы назад и выдохнул. — Я устал, но пропустить по кружке Реданского лагера? Кто ж откажется, Геральт, пойдем.  
— Мм, — с сомнением покачал головой Геральт.

А потом замер. Потому что медальон задрожал, а Лютик странно посмотрел на проходящих мимо людей.

— Мне как-то… странно, — пробормотал Лютик, пошатнувшись и привалившись плечом к его плечу. Геральт успел схватить его за запястья и швырнуть в стену, вжимая в нее, прежде, чем Лютик зашипел и попытался рвануть в сторону направляющихся к выходу музыкантов. Кто-то обернулся, но Геральт закрыл Лютика собой и, лихорадочно оглядевшись, потащил его в сторону пустой комнаты.  
— Что ты такое? — спросил он, удерживая Лютика за руки, втолкнул его внутрь чьей-то гримерки и захлопнул за собой дверь ногой.  
— Отпус-с-с-сти, — прошипел не-Лютик, глядя на Геральта широко распахнутыми глазами. Зрачки затопили всю радужку чернотой, но Геральт успел разглядеть: радужка стала красной.  
— Ага, может еще помочь? — Геральт сбил его с ног одним ударом, развернул к себе спиной, заламывая руки за спину. — Что. Ты. Такое?  
— Этот славный молодой человек хорошенько мне сопротивлялся, — сообщил не-Лютик. — Столько времени. Но магию на крови не пересилишь. К тому же, второй хозяин умер сегодня, а это тело совсем ослабло.  
— Второй хозяин? — уточнил Геральт.  
— Малыш-ш Леш-ш-шек.

Геральт выругался и, сдернув с шеи медальон, перевязал серебряной цепью запястья Лютика. Тот не сопротивлялся, от прикосновения серебра к коже лишь слабо застонал, а потом и вовсе рассмеялся.

— Пус-сти меня. Я освобожу тело, как только выполню свое предназначение.  
— Какое еще предназначение? Если ты можешь покинуть его тело — покинь немедленно.

Не-Лютик извернулся, глядя на Геральта темными бессмысленными глазами.

— Если бы все было так прос-сто. Я должен убить. А потом я освобожу тело… если это будет иметь значение…  
— Кого убить? — Геральт встряхнул Лютика за шиворот, поставил на ноги и развернул к себе лицом.  
— Кируса Энгелькинда Хеммельфарта, — выплюнул не-Лютик. — Иерарха Новиграда.

***

— Что я могу сделать? А что я могу сделать? — Геральт смотрел на прикованного к батарее не-Лютика, который с любопытством дергал рукой. Звук выходил премерзкий и громкий, мешал слушать Йеннифер и раздражал. — Нет, он не перестанет шуметь. Я уже просил.  
— Я собираюсь сделать доброе дело для всех, — не-Лютик побился затылком о стену, а потом снова принялся стучать серебряным браслетом о батарею. Геральт втянул носом воздух, почувствовав, что запахло кровью, и, присмотревшись, заметил, что по запястью Лютика стекло несколько капель.  
— Я не могу тут все бросить, — голос Йен в динамике звучал обеспокоенно. — Я думаю, что на претендентов на трон будет покушение, мне нужно остаться, это моя работа.  
— Я не прошу тебя бросать все, я хочу хотя бы совета, Йен.  
— Вечно твой Лютик влипает во всякую херню.  
— Он настолько же мой, насколько и твой тоже.  
— Лютик просит передать, что он свой собственный, — подал голос не-Лютик и широко и страшно улыбнулся. Геральт поморщился, заметив, как удлинились его клыки.  
— Не снимай с него серебряных оков ни в коем случае. Выспроси все, что можно. Я подумаю, какие ритуалы можно провести, я спрошу у других магов, сталкивался ли кто-нибудь с чем-то похожим. Может, имеет смысл позвонить Трисс… ты уже говорил с Весемиром?  
— С ним — в первую очередь, — Геральт зажал телефон между плечом и ухом и пнул не-Лютика в бок, когда тот снова принялся трясти рукой. — Прекрати!  
— Ты сказал, что «второй хозяин умер». Может, имеет смысл съездить в морг? Я позвоню, тебя пропустят. Но я не хотела бы, чтобы ты оставлял Лютика без присмотра. Кого можно попросить за ним приглядеть? И еще, это явно черномагический ритуал. Тварь должна знать, кто ее призвал и кто проводил ритуал. Я должна идти. Будь на связи.  
— Спасибо, — Геральт отбросил телефон на диван и, скрестив на груди руки, посмотрел на покачивающегося из стороны в сторону не-Лютика. Тот оскалился. — Кто тебя призвал?  
— Сильные мира сего, — задумчиво сказал не-Лютик. — Думают, что сильные они везде… убью иерарха, убью их тоже. Всех убью. Мне достались хорошие тела… но одно-то попортили. Непонятно, зачем. Было велено двух хозяев держать.  
— Кто велел убить иерарха? Зачем его вообще убивать?  
— Без понятия. Мое дело выполнить з-з-задание… — не-Лютик потянулся и слизнул выступившую на запястье кровь, — сделал и уснул. Больше ничего не нужно.  
— У тебя есть имя… или название?  
— У меня ес-сть цель.

Геральт потер устало лицо. Сомнений в том, что все это было спланировано чьим-то изощренным умом, особо не оставалось. На Лешека была возложена обязанность выманить Лютика, а потом Лешека убрали и как свидетеля, и как ненужный инструмент. У Лютика было куда больше возможностей — даже с учетом того, что он более не имел титула, он все равно был вхож и в высший свет в том числе, пусть и в качестве развлекательного элемента. Он посещал званые ужины, присутствовал на свадьбах высокопоставленных особ, а теперь и лично знал почти всех членов императорской семьи. В общем, не-Лютику не составило бы труда при должной подготовке добраться до иерарха.

Нужно было действительно ехать в больничный морг, пока тело не успели вскрыть. Не-Лютик притих. Геральт просмотрел сообщения, найдя в списке входящих то самое, с неизвестного номера, с координатами дома, в подвале которого обнаружил истекающего кровью Лешека и испуганного Лютика. Пробивать номер по поиску было бессмысленно: телефон был одноразовый, купленный где-то и кем-то с рук. Геральт отправил сообщение Трисс с просьбой уделить ему несколько часов своего времени. Потом он присел, задрал не-Лютику рукав, разглядывая почти зажившую царапину. Осталась только покрасневшая полоса с едва заметным воспалением вокруг.

— Если поможешь убить иерарха, я пос-стараюсь не сильно покалечить это тело, — вкрадчиво прошептал не-Лютик и щелкнул зубами у уха Геральта.  
— Если ты его покалечишь, я тебя уничтожу, — Геральт коротко отпрянул и вжал ладонь не-Лютику в горло. Тот облизнул губы.  
— Я не с-смогу уйти. Пока не выполню задание. Или… или если не найдеш-шь мне нового хозяина. И не проведешь правильный ритуал. Но только ты не проведеш-шь.  
— А это мы пос-смотрим, — передразнил его Геральт и встал. В коридоре послышался голос Трисс, и Геральт сделал пару шагов назад, выглядывая из комнаты. — Мы тут.  
— Мы? — переспросила Трисс. — Что происходит?

Пока Геральт рассказывал ей, в чем было дело, не-Лютик настороженно разглядывал чародейку, продолжая медленно выкручивать руки из наручников. Он задумчиво приставил к стене ладонь, примериваясь и собираясь, видимо, сломать большой палец, когда Геральт метнулся к нему и отвесил подзатыльник.

— Не своди с него глаз. Я скоро вернусь. Может… даже воспользуюсь порталом, — Геральт сглотнул горькую слюну. Замутило даже от одного представления того, как надо будет сквозь него проходить.  
— Удачи, — Трисс улыбнулась не-Лютику, а затем произнесла какое-то заклинание, и не-Лютик недовольно замычал: беловатое сияние окутало его руки, и они неподвижно застыли на расстоянии полуметра от пола.

На пропускном пункте в больнице ему при предъявлении документов, выдали пропуск, а у входа в морг его встретил заведующий отделением — Иоахим фон Гратц. Вскрытие отложили на некоторое время ради Геральта (в том числе и потому, что пару лет назад Геральт спас Иоахима от высшего вампира).

Осмотр тела дал не так много: Лешеку успели провести несколько операций, но спасти его уже ничего не могло, ни переливания крови, ни диализ, ни магия. Из раны все еще торчали дренажные трубки: из реанимации тело перевезли несколько часов назад. Хорошо, значит, Геральт не опоздал. Геральт заметил такой же порез как у Лютика, только на другом предплечье, натянул перчатки и внимательно осмотрел кожу. Такая же, чуть покрасневшая, но уже заживающая рана. На ребрах обнаружилась татуировка: корень мандрагоры. Геральт задумчиво осмотрел края зашитой раны на животе Лешека, но понять, каким тот лезвием мог быть ранен, не представлялось возможным.

— Хирург сказал, что он вытащил из раны монетку, — сказал Иоахим от двери.  
— Какую?  
— Новиградскую крону. Если она нужна, он поместил ее в раствор формальдегида.  
— Тогда бессмысленно, — Геральт с некоторым трудом повернул голову Лешека в сторону — трупное окоченение уже началось и присмотрелся к линии роста волос, где проглядывала еще одна татуировка. Внутри у Геральта все похолодело при одном только взгляде на нее. Он выпрямился. — Мне нужно идти. Спасибо. Думаю, мы квиты.  
— Мы никогда не будем квиты, господин ведьмак, — откликнулся Иоахим. — Только если я когда-нибудь спасу вашу жизнь.  
— Вы уже спасли. Не мою, но важного для меня человека, — Геральт снял перчатки, швырнув их на прозекторский стол рядом с трупом и кинулся к выходу и на парковку.

Геральт учуял и так слишком знакомый запах крови еще на лестничной клетке. В прихожей его встретила Трисс с окровавленным полотенцем в руках. Геральт ее оттолкнул и зашел в комнату. Не-Лютик сидел все так же, на своем месте, где Геральт его и приковал к батарее. На батарее, на стене и на полу — везде была кровь. Не-Лютик слизывал текущую из разбитого носа кровь и отфыркивался. На скуле красовался синяк, на виске — тоже, вокруг запястий все еще трепыхалось сияние.

— Я отлучилась на минуту, а он начал биться головой о батарею, еле остановила, — Трисс присела на колени и принялась вытирать не-Лютику рот и нос. — Мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать. Я наложу на него чары обездвиживания, и мы поговорим на кухне.

Геральт кивнул. На окровавленного Лютика было больно смотреть. Трисс произнесла заклинание и белое сияние окутало его полностью.

— У нас есть несколько минут, максимум — пять. То, что в нем сидит, обладает невероятной мощью, — Трисс вымыла на кухне руки, налила себе стакан воды и посмотрела на Геральта. — И оно его меняет. Меняет на физическом уровне. Если этот процесс не остановить, от Лютика ничего не останется. У него удлинились зубы, вместо ногтей появились когти…  
— Ты помнишь нападение на ведьмачьи школы? Саламандры, так они себя называют, тогда смогли пробраться на территории двух школ и захватить заложников?  
— Еще бы я этого не помнила.  
— Они завербовали Лешека, друга Лютика, и использовали их двоих. Не знаю, кто на самом деле стоит за всем этим, чего они добиваются и почему их цель — иерарх, но расклад пока такой. У этой твари сначала было два хозяина, но Лешек сегодня скончался, я только что осматривал его труп… у него татуировка саламандры на затылке. И точно такой же шрам на руке, как у Лютика. Что они призвали в этот мир…  
— Цель — иерарх?  
— Да, — Геральт кивнул в сторону комнаты. — Пойдем обратно. Там слишком тихо.  
— Ну, в данном случае это даже хорошо, — мрачно скривилась Трисс. — Я знаю, что Йеннифер на Скеллиге, она попросила меня тебе помочь.

Гоэтия. Геральт попытался вспомнить, что об этом говорилось на лекциях, которые он когда-то посещал. Магией она и не считалась вовсе — особых умений для вызова демона не требовалось, наверняка у главы Саламандр был некромантский гримуар, но получилось ли у него заставить демона подчиниться его воли, а, главное, как?

Не-Лютик покачивался из стороны в сторону. Сияние вокруг него почти рассеялось, и Трисс обновила заклинание.

— Я вижу по твоим глазам, ты догадался, — сказал не-Лютик и улыбнулся.  
— Азар Явед, — Геральт кивнул. — Я освобожу тебя.  
— Ты не имеешь надо мной такой власти. К тому же, скажи, с чего ты решил, что я хочу, чтобы меня освободили? Я хочу хаоса, убийств и утопить этот мир в крови.

Геральт невольно хмыкнул. Все это произнесенное голосом Лютика вызвало у него улыбку. Не-Лютик прищурился, разглядывая его из-под ресниц.

В кармане у Геральта завибрировал телефон. Звонил Весемир. Информацией о вселившемся в Лютика демоне он, конечно же, остался недоволен.

— Есть вариант переселения демона в тело мертвеца. Ритуал довольно сложный, я не уверен, что Меригольд маг такого уровня. А с учетом того, что Йеннифер будет на Ард Скеллиге не менее нескольких дней…  
— Может, мы отправим туда кого-нибудь? Точно знаю, что Ламберт пинает хер. Пусть возьмет с собой Кейру и устроит выходные на острове. Они давно хотели туда скататься, точно знаю.  
— Оптимизатор, — цокнул языком Весемир. — Я попробую что-нибудь сделать. Пока что раздобудь мертвеца.

И бросил трубку.

Геральт с минуту разглядывал потемневший экран телефона. Зачем, спрашивается, он уезжал из морга-то тогда. Почему нельзя было позвонить раньше? Трисс понимающе похлопала его по плечу и открыла портал. Геральт сначала сходил в свою комнату — повесил на спину серебряный меч, сунул в карманы пару капсул с эликсирами, а потом вернулся в комнату и посмотрел на не-Лютика, который снова облизывал с верхней губы кровь, и шагнул в портал, который вел в больничный подвал. Добравшись до прозекторской, Геральт заметил только одного врача — скорее всего, ординатора, который что-то старательно писал за столом. Труп Лешека все еще лежал на столе: судя по всему, к нему еще никто не притрагивался. Странно. Наложив на ординатора Аксий, Геральт натянул перчатки, подхватил труп — под плечи и колени — и вошел в новый созданный Трисс портал.

Вышел он в незнакомом месте: длинная пустая комната с деревянным полом. Из освещения по углам висели люминесцентные лампы, едва освещавшие пространство на пару метров вокруг. У дальней стены стоял небольшой табурет и сломанный диван без спинки. Окон не было. Через минуту пришла Трисс. Не-Лютик покорно шел за ней, с любопытством оглядываясь. Руки у него были связаны все теми же серебряными наручниками за спиной. Трисс сразу же начертила на полу магический круг, куда втолкнула возмущенно зашипевшего не-Лютика и кивнула Геральту.

— Положи на пол.  
— Где мы? — Геральт аккуратно опустил труп рядом с кругом, и Трисс поморщилась, когда пригляделась к торчащим из его живота трубкам.  
— Складское помещение на окраине. Давно сняла, но так ничего не храню здесь, кроме дивана и табурета. Где оно, я уже отправила Йеннифер сообщение. Остается ждать.  
— Я не хочу в это тело, — подал голос не-Лютик. — Оно мертвое.  
— Неужели.  
— Убью тебя первой, — пообещал не-Лютик и подмигнул Трисс. В полумраке его глаза казались совсем огромными.

Геральт присел у стены напротив и прикрыл глаза. Ждать пришлось довольно долго: несколько часов. Появление нового портала Геральт почувствовал, открыл глаза и увидел вышагивающих из него Йеннифер и Весемира. Весемир нес на плече на вид довольно тяжелую сумку, из которой тут же принялся доставать различные предметы: свечи, пилу, колья, кубки, молоток, гвозди и мотки посеребренной веревки. Он не сразу обратил внимание на труп.

— Это второй?  
— Второй, — кивнул Геральт.  
— Нужно расположить их рядом, — скомандовала Йен. — Головой к ногам. Геральт, зафиксируй тщательно. Может, придется держать…

Геральт послушно принялся выполнять указания. В магии он смыслил не так уж и много, а уж в гоэтии — тем более, ни на орен больше. Не-Лютик сопротивлялся — тут же попытался его укусить, отпихнуть, ударить, пока Геральт его держал, а Весемир вбивал в пол гвозди и обматывал вокруг них веревку, привязывая не-Лютика. Пришлось немало потрудиться, прежде чем тот был обмотан веревкой словно находился в своеобразном коконе. Не-Лютик рычал и шипел, обещая прикончить их всех.

— Нужно ли нам его имя? — спросила Трисс, разливая по кубкам принесенные Весемиром зелья.  
— Обойдемся, — Йеннифер надсекла кожу на предплечье Лютика поверх старой царапины и сделала то же самое на предплечье Лешека. — Достаточно того, что его призвали на оба эти тела. Выбора у него не будет.  
— Что за зелья? — Геральт принюхался. Запах вызывал смутные неприятные воспоминания.  
— Мутагены.  
— Открой ему рот.  
— Но…  
— Геральт, ты хочешь его спасти? — Йен взяла в руки кубок и посмотрела на Трисс. — Ты читаешь заклинание, я вливаю. Геральт держит. Весемир?  
— Я займусь трупом, — кивнул тот.

Пожалуй, крики, которые издавал не-Лютик, пока захлебывался пахнущим анисом зельем, будут сниться Геральту в кошмарах. Которых и так было предостаточно. Геральт давил пальцами на основание нижней челюсти, чувствуя, как тело Лютика дрожало, а он кашлял и хрипел, пытаясь не то увернуться, не то выплюнуть вливаемую в него жидкость, а потом бессильно обмяк.

Трисс обновила круг на полу, на этот раз нарисовав внешний — уже вокруг и Лешека, и Лютика. Йен жестом показала Геральту отойти за его пределы, Трисс продолжила читать заклинание, в котором изменила часть слов, а Весемир достал из ножен меч.

— Не знаю, чего ожидать, но лучше нам быть наготове, — он пожал плечами и посмотрел на тело Лешека, окутанное зеленоватым сиянием.

Лютик же вдруг дернулся под серебряными путами, выгнулся, насколько это было возможно, в беззвучном крике открыл рот, из которого вылетел клубами черный дым, тут же метнувшийся за пределы круга и столкнувшийся с невидимой преградой. Йеннифер ухмыльнулась, поймав взгляд Геральта, и произнесла что-то на Старшей речи. Дым заметался внутри прозрачной сферы, не находя выхода, свечи вдруг погасли, которые Геральт тут же зажег Игни, и увидел, как дым просочился в мертвого Лешека. Но не целиком, клубился у носа и рта, словно был готов в любой момент снова вырваться на свободу.

Йеннифер переглянулась с Трисс.

— Сейчас я сниму защитную сферу и произнесу заклинание, после которого демон не сможет вселиться обратно в тело Лютика. Думаю, он будет охрененно зол и вам придется с ним сразиться, — сказала она. — Трисс, нужно будет вылить на тело это зелье. Сразу же.

Трисс кивнула, взяла в руки наполненный до краев кубок с зеленоватой светящейся жидкостью и приготовилась. Все произошло довольно быстро: Геральт на всякий случай, как и Весемир, выставил Квен, заметил взметнувшийся столбом черный дым, который тут же вернулся обратно в тело Лешека, а потом Лешек поднялся, неестестественно двигая конечностями, открыл невидящие мертвые глаза, и бросился на Йеннифер. Геральт прыгнул вперед, но меч Лешека даже не задел: тот увернулся. Йеннифер отскочила к стене и окружила себя новой защитной сферой, которую усилила Трисс.

— Вам нужно уходить отсюда, — сказал Весемир, — вместе с мальчиком, — он кивнул на Лютика, все еще обмотанного веревками и привязанного к полу.  
— НЕ УЙДЕШ-Ш-ШЬ, — прошипел мертвец. Он переместился в дальний угол комнаты, отломал у табурета железную ножку и бросился с импровизированным оружием на чародеек. Геральт отбил первый удар, оттолкнул мертвеца Аардом, и в одно мгновение разрезал привязывавшие Лютика к полу веревки.  
— Забирайте его и уходите.

Мертвец зашипел и вновь бросился на них. Его окутывало темное сияние, и ни один удар, нанесенный их с Весемиром мечами, его не брал. Геральт закинул в рот капсулу с эликсиром и раскусил. Весемир замахнулся мечом, Геральт этим воспользовался и снова оттолкнул мертвеца Знаком. Тот зашипел, Геральт заметил прореху в темном сиянии и вонзил в нее меч. Меч задрожал, Геральта отшвырнуло в сторону, по пути он опрокинул свечи и кубки и стукнулся затылком о стену так, что в глазах вспыхнуло.

Йен подняла Лютика заклинанием, а Трисс открыла портал — это Геральт увидел краем глаза, прежде чем ему снова пришлось встать и загородить их собой от мертвеца. Меч валялся поодаль. Весемир парировал несколько ударов, оттеснив мертвеца в угол, и Геральт метнулся за мечом. Сколько они так сражались — по ощущениям, бессмысленно долго — Геральт не знал. Он в какой-то момент перестал чувствовать ход времени, сосредоточившись лишь на том, чтобы наносить удары по телу мертвеца, там, где ослабевала его защита. Но все же, они с Весемиром почувствовали, когда тот ослабел. Перестал вовремя уворачиваться, слабо шипел и только слабо парировал их удары.

— Ос-с-станови его, — прошипел мертвец, когда Геральт и Весемир синхронно вонзили мечи ему в грудь. Он еще цеплялся за лезвие скрюченными пальцами, с которых не текла кровь, с полминуты, невидящими распахнутыми глазами глядя в потолок.

Геральт надавил на меч, чувствуя, как под лезвием расходится рассохшаяся доска в полу. Мертвец опустил руки и затих. Весемир вытянул свой меч, убирая его в ножны, и Геральт последовал его примеру. В комнате царила тишина, прерываемая лишь их тяжелым дыханием.

— Пиздец, — вздохнул Геральт. — Нужно вернуть труп… наверно.  
— Не знаю. Думаю, что в морге возникнут некоторые вопросы по поводу его состояния, — хмыкнул Весемир. — Но ты как-нибудь выкрутишься. Их начальник тебе вроде как должен.  
— Ага, — Геральт окинул взглядом комнату, а потом достал из кармана телефон. — Понятия не имею, как отсюда добираться куда-либо, я даже не понимаю, где мы…

Весемир собрал с пола в сумку обратно кубки, свечи и инструменты.

Как оказалось, прошло всего лишь полтора часа. Геральт был уверен, что сражались они около суток. Может, демоны искажали пространство и время вокруг себя? Тело Лешека пришлось все-таки возвращать. Геральт, впрочем, решил ни с кем не пересекаться в морге: оставил труп в коридоре — повезло, что никого не было, и с помощью Йен вернулся обратно в квартиру.

Лютик лежал на кровати, бледный и испуганный, все еще мокрый от вылитого на него зелья и испачканный в собственной крови. Трисс сидела рядом. Йеннифер с кем-то разговаривала по телефону в коридоре, судя по повышенным тонам и едким шуткам про долбанных дикарей, с Ламбертом.

— Я, кажется, теперь ненавижу кофе с земляничным сиропом, — слабо улыбнулся Лютик, глядя на Геральта.

Геральт закатил глаза. Срочно нужно было напиться.


	15. I Believe In A Thing Called Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NC-17, Геральт/Лютик  
> стихи (спасибо Бернару за второй), условный бондаж (не одновременно со стихами)

Лютик сделал вид, что отпил из стакана. Ему нужно было сохранить трезвую голову, а он только недавно слез с зелий, которые ему сварила Трисс, да и не пил довольно давно, так что его могло с легкостью срубить с пары нехитрых коктейлей. Еще нужно было следить за хитрожопым вампиром, который мило улыбался, но то и дело норовил дать попробовать «вот из этой бутылочки». Лютик решил, что напьется потом, когда все эти придурки свалят.

Вообще, идея устроить Геральту празднование дня рождения Лютику приходила в голову много раз. Непонятно, правда, какой день надо было считать правильным — тот, когда Геральт проходил Испытание Травами (Лютик не знал) или день, когда Геральта произвели на свет (тем более). Спрашивать у Геральта не хотелось, тем более, за все время знакомства с ведьмаками, Лютик ни разу не слышал, чтобы они праздновали хоть чьи-либо дни рождения. Напиваться в стельку без повода? Это всегда пожалуйста. Но никаких радостных вечеринок.

Выбрав случайным образом день в текущем месяце, Лютик выпросил у Цири номер Весемира и позвонил ему с предложением прийти и позвать Ламберта и Эскеля — разговаривать с ними сам он не собирался.

Минут пять слушая хохот Весемира в трубке, Лютик уже решил, что он сломал директора школы, как тот, наконец, успокоился:

— Ох, я так понимаю, он не в курсе этой движухи. Я буду, просто чтоб посмотреть на его лицо в этот момент. Заодно и похороны твои отгуляем, — сказал Весемир и снова заржал. Лютик бросил трубку.

Пока Геральт был в душе, Лютик порылся и в его записной книжке в телефоне, нашел номер Региса, который пару раз бывал у них в гостях. Вопрос с выпивкой точно был решен.

Йеннифер его идею не одобрила, но отговаривать не стала, просто предложила вечеринку приурочить к любому празднику, а подарки, если Лютик их вообще хотел дарить, выдать в конце дня. Но остановиться Лютик уже не мог. Он украсил квартиру, раскошелился на новый аккумулятор для Плотвы, который еле дотащил до дома и упаковал, и наготовил еды. Возможно, стоило принять какое-нибудь успокоительное зелье, но Йеннифер наотрез отказалась делиться из своих запасов, а у Геральта оставались только противоядия и снотворные.

Весемир написал короткое сообщение, что Ламберт и Эскель придут и, может быть, даже не одни. Лютик что-то слышал о новой подруге Ламберта и обрадовался: чем больше свидетелей, тем меньше вероятность кровопролития.

К его удивлению, Геральт почти никак не отреагировал. Он только оглядел украшенную гостиную, кислым взглядом обвел висящие под потолком воздушные шары и исчез в своей комнате. Но он все-таки вышел, когда пришли гости.

Цири с Йеннифер украшали торт, Трисс следила, чтобы никто не начал воровать еду, а Регис, заявившийся с утра пораньше и с которым Лютик успел обсудить все на свете, начиная от политики и заканчивая музыкой, уже давно разлил по стаканам что-то бордовое из темной бутылки без этикетки.

А после того как Весемир принялся рассказывать истории из своей молодости и шалости юных ведьмаков, вообще стало ощутимо легче. Геральт посмеивался, накладывал себе в тарелку салаты, и вроде бы не создавалось впечатление, что он недоволен.

Весемир тем временем достал из своей сумки альбом, и ведьмаки почти что хором застонали. Трисс, Йеннифер и Кейра — подруга Ламбрета — же заинтересованно подвинулись ближе.

— Ты ж музыкант, сыграй что-нибудь, — вдруг потребовал Эскель, вырывая Лютика из размышлений. Все замолчали и уставились на него. Йеннифер, протянув руку, перелистнула страницу альбома и достала телефон. Трисс насмешливо вздернула брови.

Лютик же пожал плечами и потянулся за гитарой, которую предусмотрительно поставил в углу. Ежели господа ведьмаки хотели, то как он мог им отказать?

— _Я узнаю негромкий голос лета_ , — напел Лютик, перебирая струны, — _чуть слышным ставший в крупных городах, диктующий мне строки из сонета об одиночестве в отчаянных сердцах…_ — он смотрел куда-то в стену, чтобы не сбиться, заглянув случайно Геральту в глаза. Мелодия и стихи были новыми, он еще вчера так и не решил, в какой тональности играть, и сейчас надеялся, что не слажает. — _Сквозь множество возможных не-свиданий, прошу, дай силу верить в чудеса… и не искать пред небом оправданий, считая звезды в этих волосах…_ — Лютик облизнул пересохшие губы и проиграл еще раз аккорды куплета. — _Мне не нужна защита от невзгод, свобода вырваться из призрачного плена… из тысячи миров я выбрал тот, где встану пред тобою на колени… и боль моя невластна надо мной, пока я не один, а со своей судьбой…_

Когда он накрыл струны ладонью и поднял голову, собравшиеся за столом ведьмаки старательно избегали смотреть на Геральта. Йеннифер ухмылялась. Цири недовольно морщила нос.

Весемир кашлянул, прерывая неловкое молчание и вздохнул:

— Так… эм. Лютик, а повеселее у тебя что-нибудь есть?  
— «Чеканная монета»? — оживился Лютик.  
— Только не монета, — заныла Цири и демонстративно заткнула уши.  
— А про любовь? — Лютик наиграл веселую мелодию в пару аккордов и подмигнул Геральту, который сидел с каменным лицом последние минут пять.  
— Ну давай про любовь, — проворчал Весемир и опрокинул в себя еще один стакан, заботливо налитый Регисом.  
— _Стою — не смею глаз поднять, дыханье затая_ , — Лютик ухмыльнулся и подмигнул Геральту, который слышал эту песню уже раз двадцать, — _любовь — судья неправедный, суди меня, судья! Пред мщением и яростью, пред гневностью твоей, смотри, стою беспомощно, как эльф Филавандрель!_ — на этом моменте Геральт закатил глаза, а Лютик поднялся, перекинув ремень гитары через голову, и запел громче. — _Но нежность дней и стон ночей храню — теплом в груди. Любовь — судья неправедный, суди меня, суди!_  
— Ты нас собрал, чтобы признаваться Геральту в любви? — простонал Ламберт, отбирая у Региса бутылку и выливая себе в стакан остатки ее содержимого. — Давай монету…  
— _Закон любви — небес закооооон, пощады не моля, я все-таки тебя люблю! И вертится земля!_ — продолжил Лютик, пнув его стул, и отскакивая назад, едва не теряя равновесие. — _Суди меня, моя любовь, суди, любовь моя!_

За столом все рассмеялись, и Лютик заулыбался, заметив, что Геральт все-таки сердился не всерьез. На его щеках играло предзакатное солнце — если бы Лютик не знал, что ведьмаки не способны краснеть, подумал бы, что это румянец.

— Можно я просто свой плейлист включу, — предложила Цири, когда Лютик все-таки принялся наигрывать «Чеканную монету».  
— Включай, Цири, а то этот концерт по заявкам никогда не закончится, — Йеннифер потянулась и достала с полки беспроводную колонку и отдала ей. — Потому что у Лютика тут только два режима, или он поет о любви, или он поет то, что не очень предназначено для твоих ушей. А мне потом с твоей бабушкой разговаривать.

Интересно, подумал Лютик, глядя как ловко она фотографировала страницы альбома из-за плеча Весемира, что ей можно было предложить в обмен на эти снимки?

Как оказалось вечером — не так уж и много.

— Даже не знаю, Лютик, — сказала она. — Это будет считаться моим подарком или твоим подарком?  
— Если ты так хочешь, то общим, — буркнул Лютик.

Йеннифер смерила его задумчивым взглядом и чуть прищурилась:

— Хочешь красную?  
— Вылези из моей головы.

***

Геральт покосился на Йеннифер. Та показала глазами на Ламберта, молча подавшего Кейре пальто.

— Хороший был вечер, Геральт, — улыбнулся Эскель. — Может, стоит почаще вот так встречаться.  
— Как только выпадет возможность — обязательно, — кивнул Геральт. — Я был рад вас всех видеть.  
— Саундтрек особенно веселый, — закатил глаза Ламберт и отсалютовал. — Ладно, красавчик, не надо такое лицо делать. Бывай. На связи.  
— На связи, — Геральт закрыл дверь, проводив их до лифта, и вернулся в гостиную, задумчиво разглядывая заваленный грязной посудой и пустыми бутылками стол. Цири уже начала относить все на кухню, и Лютик ей помогал. Он выглядел умиротворенным — словно выполнил какую-то миссию, закончил важное дело. Геральт давно не видел его таким спокойным. Это немного настораживало.  
— У вас охрененно старая посудомоечная машина, — сказала Цири с кухни.  
— Главное, чтоб работала, — отозвался Лютик, меланхолично собирая остатки еды в мусорный пакет. — Я сам ее включу, она своенравная.

Йеннифер обняла его со спины.

— Ты этого всегда хотел же, да? — спросила она едва слышно. — Когда все дома и в безопасности.

Геральт поморщился. Положил ладони поверх ее ладоней и едва заметно пожал плечами. Слишком рано расслабляться. Судя по тому, какие слухи до него доходили, происходящее было лишь недолгим затишьем перед страшной бурей. Таким, когда потемневшее небо нависает над городом, обещая разверзнуться бесконечными потоками воды, всполохами молний и ревом грома.

— Что бы судьба нам ни швырнула, мы справимся, — сказал он, глядя на Цири. Та зависла рядом с Лютиком: теперь вместо уборки оба пялились в телефоны и что-то тихо и яростно обсуждали. Геральт прислушался, но о чем шла речь — не понял.  
— Конечно, — Йеннифер положила ладонь ему на поясницу и невесомо погладила.  
— Ты что-то задумала.  
— Нет.  
— Йен.  
— Я заберу Цири через полчаса.

Геральт нахмурился, но допытываться дальше не стал: бесполезно. Вместо этого он отобрал у Лютика и Цири телефоны, чтобы те закончили уборку, сложил стол, и развернул, наконец, подарки. Почти все оказались полезными и практичными: редкие ингредиенты для эликсиров от чародеек, подарочные карты в лучший оружейный Новиграда, на которые расщедрились Ламберт с Эскелем, новый амулет от Кейры взамен недавно сломавшегося — Глаз Нехалены для снятия иллюзий, новый аккумулятор для Плотвы от Лютика. Подарок от Цири был подозрительно большим. Геральт осторожно вскрыл подарочную упаковку и со вздохом уставился на картину. На которой был полуголый он. Верхом на белом коне. С мечом. На фоне боклерского дворца. Под копытами у коня валялся поверженный растоптанный архигрифон. Геральт издал сдавленный звук, разглядывая произведение искусства.

— Вот это да, — присвистнула Йеннифер. — Надо отдать должное, художнику удалось запечатлеть… все самое важное.  
— Ох боги, Цири, ты должна мне сказать адрес мастерской, — умоляюще прошептал Лютик.  
— Я просила, чтобы он нарисовал тебя в доспехах, — вздохнула та. — Но было уже поздно что-то менять, ее только вчера доставили. Геральт, тебе нравится?

Лютик забрал из его рук картину и критически оглядел гостиную.

— Спасибо, Цири, — Геральт улыбнулся.  
— Тебе не нравится, — Цири разочарованно опустила голову.  
— Мне нравится! — поспешно заверил ее Геральт и пожал плечами. — Я там очень… средневековый. И я действительно катался на кобыле. Ее звали…  
— Плотва, — хором вместо него закончили Лютик и Цири.  
— Цири, нам пора, — позвала Йеннифер, забрав из прихожей свою небольшую сумку. — Я вызову такси.  
— Окей, — Цири обняла сначала Геральта, а потом Лютика, который все никак не мог решить, на какую стену пристроить картину и не выпускал ее из рук, и поспешила в ванную комнату.  
— Тебя это тоже касается, — Йеннифер отобрала у Лютика картину, прислонила ее к дивану и подтолкнула в сторону коридора. — А ты, — она строго посмотрела на Геральта, — сиди тут.

Геральт поймал взгляд Лютика, уловив момент, когда его сердце забилось раза в полтора быстрее, и только приподнял бровь. Лютик едва заметно вспыхнул. Геральт посмотрел на разложенные на полу подарки, на пустую комнату, аккуратно сложенные стулья и ставший в два раза меньше стол, на разноцветную упаковочную бумагу на полу и попытался унять тянущее тоскливое ощущение где-то внутри, словно сердце попалось на рыболовный крючок, и кто-то невидимый пытался вытащить его.

Геральт обещал себе столько раз, что не будет привязываться, что не будет привыкать к кому-то и в который раз нарушал свои правила. Не вмешиваться в дела людей. Не нуждаться в ком-то. Не любить. А теперь он сидел один в чужой гостиной, в квартире человека, который и десятой части его жизни не прожил, и весь день его окружали друзья, близкие и любимые люди. Без которых он больше себя не смыслил. За которых не раздумывая бы умер.

— Ради которых нужно жить, Геральт, — недовольным голосом сказала Йеннифер. Геральт скривился. — Не обижайся. Ты слишком громко думаешь, — она подошла к нему, чуть наклонила голову набок и кивнул в сторону коридора. — Не иди туда сразу. Минут через пятнадцать. Мы поехали.  
— Напиши, как доберетесь, — Геральт встал и проводил ее до двери. Цири уже стояла одетая.

Закрыв за ними дверь, Геральт прислушался: из комнаты Лютика никаких звуков не раздавалось. Разве что кроме тяжелого дыхания и непонятного едва слышного поскрипывания. Ждать не хотелось. Геральт посмотрел на себя в зеркало в прихожей, сходил на кухню, расставил бутылки в мини-баре, сделал несколько коротких дыхательных упражнений, а, когда выдохнул, направился в комнату.

Остановился у двери, скользнул взглядом по табличке «Не беспокоить, идет запись!», коснулся прохладной металлической ручки и медленно ее повернул. Он чувствовал себя словно на охоте: все чувства разом обострились, кончики пальцев жгло желанием поймать свою _добычу_.

Лютик сидел на кровати на коленях, наклонившись вперед. Полностью обнаженный, с завязанными глазами, обвязанный красной веревкой, с кляпом во рту. Его возбужденный член чуть изгибался к животу, головка блестела от предэякулята — как, собственно, и живот, и веревка его перехватывающая, о которую Лютик бесстыдно терся, напрягая бедра и чуть сгибаясь, насколько та позволяла. Он шумно дышал носом, сжимая зубы вокруг темного резинового шара во рту, сглатывая слюну, но та все равно стекала из уголков рта вниз, по подбородку, шее и груди.

Геральт втянул носом воздух, чуть прикрывая глаза, облизнул враз пересохшие губы, неслышно разделся, оставляя одежду на полу, встал коленом на кровать, заставляя матрас прогнуться под своим весом. Лютик вздрогнул, повернул голову в его сторону и промычал что-то нечленораздельное. Геральт мягко обхватил его плечо, разглядывая врезающиеся в светлую кожу узлы веревки, чуть поддел ее на ребрах, погладил подушечкой пальца след под ней и провел по веревке вверх, оттягивая ее. Лютик, покачнувшись, подался вперед, но Геральт его остановил.

Интересно, чья это была идея, Лютика или Йеннифер? С одной стороны, Геральт понимал, что ему сделали сюрприз, но, с другой, хотел бы присутствовать при процессе подготовки. Сейчас, вероятно, Йен спешила — использовала магию, от веревок на милю разило волшебством, так, что медальон дрожал.

Лютик вздрогнул, когда холодный металл коснулся его груди.

— Это, пожалуй, лучший подарок.

Лютик снова замычал. Геральт его проигнорировал, продолжив разглядывать.

Лютик издал несогласный звук. Мотнул головой, а потом наклонился и боднул его в плечо, стаскивая с глаз повязку, попытался переступить с колена на колено, подвинуться ближе, коснуться и потереться. Геральт фыркнул ему в висок, погладил ладонью по предплечью, плотно привязанному к боку, скользнул языком по его шее, прихватил губами влажную кожу и укусил. Лютик в его руках напряженно выгнулся. Геральт неохотно отстранился, нажал на его плечо, толкнул, заставляя упасть на спину, подхватил под коленями и подвинул к себе, нависая сверху.

Лютик застонал громче, чем должен был и зажмурился. Геральт чуть нахмурился, отстранившись, опустил взгляд и коротко хмыкнул. Выпустил колено Лютика, нажал пальцами на основание плага между его ягодиц. Лютик открыл глаза и посмотрел на него. Геральт приподнял бровь, стукнув костяшкой пальца по плагу, а потом, обхватив его, потянул. Лютик судорожно втянул носом воздух. Зрачки у него едва заметно пульсировали в такт сердцебиению.

Геральт вытянул плаг почти наполовину и, прижав к нему ладонь, втолкнул обратно, повторил неторопливо несколько раз, разглядывая как плотно Лютик сжимался каждый раз, и, окинув взглядом кровать, нашел упаковку презервативов и тюбик смазки, заботливо лежащих рядом около подушек.

Лютик уперся пяткой ему в живот, когда Геральт отвлекся, и погладил его ступней, нетерпеливо ткнул в ребра, а, когда замахнулся коротко, чтобы пнуть, Геральт перехватил его за лодыжку и, повернув голову, коротко укусил за голень. Лютик шумно выдохнул, когда он не остановился — продолжить прикусывать кожу, добираясь до колена, потер с нажимом синяк сбоку (когда и как Лютик умудрился его получить?), лизнул внутреннюю сторону бедра, коснулся кромкой зубов, услышав, как Лютик задержал дыхание.

Геральт перехватил его удобнее, а потом потянул в сторону, переворачивая на живот. Лютик слегка выгнулся, сначала попытавшись согнуть колени, а потом позволив им разъехаться в стороны и подставляя задницу. Геральт коротко коснулся его рук, но те были теплые, и можно было не беспокоиться. Он посмотрел на блестящее основание игрушки между ягодиц Лютика, шлепнул по левой, а потом по правой, обхватил плаг и вытащил его, откладывая на прикроватную тумбу, заменяя его своими пальцами — сразу тремя. Лютик внутри был горячий и, чуть вздрагивая, даже слегка подался навстречу, уперевшись в кровать плечом.

— Ты весь день с ним ходил? — Геральт покосился на игрушку, чуть согнул пальцы, вытягивая их. Лютик заныл, покрутив задницей, и Геральт шлепнул его еще несколько раз, с удовольствием глядя, как кожа от ударов покраснела, а блестящие от смазки мышцы сжались вокруг его пальцев. — И не думал о том, что никто не узнает, что у тебя в заднице, м? Мои братья, например, — он надорвал зубами упаковку с презервативом и раскатал латекс по члену, устраиваясь удобнее между бедрами Лютика. — Или думал? — он убрал пальцы и, обхватив свой член, подвинулся вперед, проезжаясь головкой по его анусу.

Если Лютик что-то и планировал попытаться ответить, пусть даже и с кляпом во рту, он не смог, особенно когда Геральт наклонился, упираясь ладонями в кровать, неумолимо в него вталкиваясь. Геральт поцеловал его во взмокший затылок, где волосы едва заметно завились, и уткнулся в него лбом, двигаясь внутри него почти сразу размашисто и резковато.

Он почти забылся, сосредоточившись только на своих ощущениях, на своем удовольствии, когда вдруг понял, что Лютик не издавал никаких звуков под ним. Он потерся о его лопатку лбом и осторожно приподнялся, с беспокойством его разглядывая. Лютик лежал с открытыми глазами, но смотрел куда-то в пустоту, дыша часто и прерывисто, даже не пошевелился, когда Геральт отодвинулся.

— Ты в порядке? — Геральт сжал его плечо и слегка потряс. — Лютик. Лютик!

Лютик моргнул, нахмурился, чуть поерзал, натягивая веревки, но больше никак не отреагировал. Геральт чертыхнулся, расстегнул ремешок кляпа у него на затылке и торопливо перевернул его на спину, осматривая и пытаясь понять, где у веревки узел.

— Какого хера ты остановился? — хриплым шепотом спросил Лютик. Геральт приподнял бровь.  
— Потому что ты на меня никак не реагировал?  
— Потому что мне было очень хорошо? — Лютик подвигал нижней челюстью, видимо, затекшей, и приподнял бедра. — Веревка, кстати, заколдована. Не снимешь, пока я не кончу.  
— Серьезно, — Геральт задумчиво подергал за веревку на его груди и, поддев ее, потер его сосок. — Это же мой день рождения, при чем тут ты.  
— Пока _мы_ не кончим, — Лютик выразительно посмотрел на его член, сжал и разжал кулак, сгребая попавшееся под пальцы покрывало.

Геральт погладил его ладонью по щеке, провел большим пальцем по губам с нажимом, втолкнул палец ему в рот, не давая больше ничего сказать, наклонился и поцеловал его. Лютик мстительно прикусил его за губу, почти до крови, за что получил шлепок по бедру. Геральт тихо зарычал, отстранился рывком и, подхватив его под коленями, а потом заставил почти что пополам согнуться, прижимая их к его груди и снова входя в него. Лютик запрокинул голову, чуть поерзав, словно пытался высвободиться, и довольно застонал на выдохе, как только Геральт начал в нем двигаться.

Лютик не сводил с него глаз, смотрел из-под длинных темных ресниц немного остекленевшим взглядом, вздрагивая иногда, когда Геральт чуть менял угол, когда останавливался или когда, наоборот, подавался бедрами вперед слишком резко, и кусал губы. Геральт не выдержал, наклонился вперед сильнее, поцеловал его снова, сжимая пальцы на его бедрах до синяков. На поцелуй Лютик почти не ответил, бездумно мазнул губами по его губам, хныкнув, прикрыв глаза, и Геральт продолжил вбиваться в него коротко, глубоко, чувствуя подступающий оргазм, проезжаясь животом по зажатому между их телами члену Лютика.

Он мокро лизнул щеку Лютика, потом губы, одной рукой скользнул на его затылок, заставляя приподнять голову.

— Посмотри на меня.

Тот послушно распахнул глаза, и Геральт тихо зарычал, глядя в расширенные зрачки, заполнившие светлую радужку, и кончил, прижавшись к нему тесно, чувствуя как он ритмично сжимался вокруг него, и пару раз толкнулся бедрами, вздрагивая от удовольствия. Он медленно выпрямился, позволяя Лютику опустить и выпрямить ноги, обхватил его член ладонью, размазывая сперму по головке, потирая уздечку, и Лютик тихо заныл, дернувшись.

Ослабевшая вдруг веревка позволила ему высвободить руку и оттолкнуть Геральта.

— Что? — с подозрением спросил Лютик, приподнимаясь и избавляясь от веревки, которую кинул в сторону. Та сползла с кровати на пол и растворилась в воздухе. Геральт прижал переставший дрожать медальон к груди, выкинул презерватив в мусорное ведро, стоявшее у кровати и улегся рядом с растирающим руки Лютиком.  
— Ничего, — он пожал плечами, поймал его за предплечье, потер оставшийся от веревки след, поцеловал внутреннюю сторону запястья, погладил языком снизу вверх, до локтя. Лютик уронил голову на подушку и вздохнул. — Спасибо.  
— С днем рождения, Геральт, — сказал он тихо. — Я очень рад, что ты есть.

Геральт чуть нахмурился, но ничего не сказал.

Лютик подвинулся к нему ближе и закрыл глаза. Он понял его и без слов.


End file.
